Como el fuego
by Miruru
Summary: No todos los días se desplazaban miles de kilómetros para su trabajo, así que cuando llegaron sabrían que no iba a ser fácil. En momentos así, les fue inevitable recordar su pasado. (Frain)
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

No todos los días se hacían un viaje de veintiocho horas y aún menos para ir a Australia. Se habían desplazado hasta Melbourne, allí habían cogido su equipo y en camiones se habían trasladado hasta las proximidades de Omeo. En la localidad se encontraba el Parque Nacional Alpino, que era muy popular en verano, o eso les habían contado mientras venían. Tiempo para charlar habían tenido. El parque contaba con una extensión de 6.474 kilómetros cuadrados, limitaba al este y al noreste con la frontera de Nueva Gales del Sur y por el otro lado limitaba con el Parque Nacional de Kosciuszko.

Ni habían podido pronunciar el nombre. Y mira que lo habían intentado veces...

Por fin, después de otro rato largo, vieron el destino al que se aproximaban. El humo se extendía como un gran manto, alzándose hacia el cielo y formando una nube negruzca que tapaba parcialmente la luz del sol. Aún así, hacía un calor terrible. Según la información que les había llegado, no habían bajado de los 30ºC en siete días y no había caído ni una sola gota, por supuesto. Aunque el riesgo de incendio era alto, no esperaban que ocurriera nada hasta que sucedió. El fuego se había propagado más rápido de lo que habían imaginado y pronto se convirtió en algo preocupante. Australia no tenía medios para controlar aquello y pidió ayuda internacional con urgencia.

Entonces fue cuando ellos entraron al tablero de juego. El gobierno de España se prestó voluntario para enviar refuerzos hacia allí y sin haber tenido tiempo ni de recibir agradecimiento de los australianos, ellos embarcaron hacia aquellas tierras del sur. Los camiones pararon y los bomberos españoles empezaron a recibir las órdenes de sus superiores, que habían hablado con los bomberos australianos para coordinarse. Tras eso, disponían de unos minutos para prepararse.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de 27 años de edad, se encontraba cerca del camión, inclinado hacia delante, aguantándose sólo con la pierna derecha. En esa posición, la pierna izquierda estaba flexionada y con sus manos arreglaba la bota para dejarla bien ajustada al pie y en una posición cómoda. Una vez entraran en ese infierno de llamas, no sería capaz de preocuparse por el vestuario ni una sola vez. Apretó el pie contra la piedra y así terminó de ajustar el calzado.

- Bien... -dijo con una sonrisa confiada tras incorporarse.

Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme: Pantalones naranjas con franjas rojas a los costados, una camisa blanca de tirantes cubriendo el torso y luego, encima, una chaqueta del mismo color y con los exactos adornos del pantalón. En los pies calzaban las botas gruesas y negras y en las manos portaban unos guantes del mismo color, también de gran peso y envergadura. Para culminarlo, un casco de color rojo con una visera les cubriría el rostro y les protegería de cualquier posible impacto.

Se movió para ponerse bien aquella especie de bandolera en la que cargaban un hacha, tenazas y algunas herramientas más con las que trabajaban. Se ajustó el caso en la cabeza, aún sin abrocharlo, y miró hacia un lado. Finalmente localizó a quien buscaba. Se trataba de Francis Bonnefoy, de 28 años de edad (se llevaban unos meses, nada más). Era un llamativo hombre de cabellos rubios, que llevaba recogidos, ojos azules y en su mentón se podía encontrar una barbita de dos días que se recortaba escrupulosamente cada dos días. Cualquiera que le viese podía deducir que aunque trabajaba para los Bomberos españoles, ese hombre no era de allí. Para sorpresa de muchos, Francis había nacido en España y se había criado en Granada.

- Ten cuidado y asegura que guardas bien esa melenita, me niego a que luego vengas a llorarme diciendo que se te ha chamuscado. -comentó Antonio con una sonrisilla. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando vio que le miraba con reproche. Le encantaba lo rápido que saltaba ante ese tipo de pullas.

- ¡Hah! ¡Más quisieras, Antonio! A ver si se te van a quemar a ti los pelos de las piernas por haberte puesto mal las botas. -le replicó con sorna. Ahora el que le miraba con reproche era el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Ninguno de sus compañeros les hizo caso, era el mismo cantar de siempre. Les gustaba hacer el paripé cuando estaban a punto de ir a sofocar las llamas. Parecían como esos niños pequeños que disfrutan molestando a sus hermanos por las tonterías más nimias, pero todos sabían que se tenían aprecio. No había que estar muy ciego para darse cuenta de ello. Además, todos lo sabían porque les contaron lo que había.

Esos dos pesados que no dejaban de criticar la manera en que el otro llevaba la ropa eran novios.

Nada de amigos, novios.

Además hacía meses que habían dado a conocer aquella información públicamente. Muchos lo habían sospechado, por las miradas que se dirigían o porque los dos se iban siempre juntos por la tarde y se esperaban, fuese la hora que fuese, si sabían que el otro no estaba fuera apagando fuegos. Cuando dieron la noticia, el jefe les dijo que mientras no afectara a su rendimiento en el trabajo, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que decir acerca de lo mucho que se acercaran fuera del parque de bomberos.

La situación en el Parque Nacional Alpino no era la mejor, de ahí que hubiesen solicitado ayuda a los países con los que no tenía malas relaciones. En primer lugar había un gran fuego que se había declarado prácticamente en el corazón del parque, por causas desconocidas hasta el momento. Las llamas se habían ido extendiendo hacia el norte, formando un patrón cada vez más ancho, con forma parecida a la de una pirámide aunque irregular. La decisión de su jefe había sido realizar un ataque indirecto a dicho fuego y crear la línea de contención a medio kilómetro de las llamas, que seguían en su avance hacia el norte. Lo complicado del asunto era que el perímetro del incendio era grande y el trabajo de la línea se hacía a contrarreloj en el norte para evitar que el fuego siguiese descontrolado por más tiempo.

Después, al suroeste, había otro frente activo a poca distancia. Creían que se había iniciado por algo de ceniza que había sido arrastrada por un sutil cambio de viento que asustó a todos. Lo malo es que el frente avanzaba hacia el norte también y amenazaba con unirse al foco principal. Por eso acabar la línea de contención del incendio principal era prioritario. Lo que no quedara aislado del incendio secundario, se atacaría directamente. Ese no era el que más les preocupaba.

Los bomberos españoles miraban el fuego con el corazón latiéndoles con nerviosismo. Antonio levantó la mano derecha, la cual aún no estaba enguantada, y dio un suave pellizco sobre el brazo del rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba a ese lado. Aunque no se miraron, como siempre, la respuesta fue un pellizco de las mismas características sobre su muslo. Era un gesto cariñoso, un "te quiero" silencioso ya que no querían incomodar a sus compañeros con palabras empalagosas. Ambos sabían que corrían riesgos, les parecía lo normal dedicarse alguno.

No es que se hubieran separado; un grupo de tres personas, en el que ellos dos también estaban, fueron los encargados de ir hacia el sur. Querían hacer la línea allí de manera directa, más próxima al fuego. Ese tipo de líneas se formaban echando los combustibles (hojas y arbustos) hacia las llamas y se despejaba para que el fuego no quemase más territorio. Tenían que estar más cerca para dibujarla, pero evitarían más daños sobre la vegetación. Cargados con lo necesario, los tres fueron hacia el sur, al costado izquierdo de la parte en la que el incendio se había generado a posteriori, la más fina. A una distancia de entre seiscientos metros y un kilómetro, se encontraban otros equipos con esa misma tarea. Ellos despejarían el suelo al máximo y esperarían a que las máquinas pesadas quitaran algunos árboles. Luego limpiarían de nuevo esa línea hasta asegurarse de que el fuego no la rebasaría fácilmente.

Uno nunca podía acostumbrarse del todo a la visión que tenían delante. Si el incendio impresionaba en la lejanía, desde donde se podían ver las columnas de humo negro alzarse como un manto de cuervos, de cerca impresionaba el triple. No era sólo el aire, más viciado ya que el fuego se encargaba de consumir el oxígeno y, por este mismo, se mantenía encendido, también se encontraban con esas lenguas de color rojizo que se levantaban con violencia y que parecían rugir mientras devoraban una hoja tras otra, arbusto tras arbusto, árbol tras árbol. Con lo que les costaba crecer y la facilidad con la que, una vez prendidos, ardían por completo hasta quedar convertidos en una cosa negruzca y apestosa que parecía de todo menos viva.

Por si los 31 grados que hacía cuando habían llegado a Melbourne les hubiera parecido poco, estar delante del incendio era algo peor. El fuego había incrementado aún más la temperatura ambiental y convertía aquel lugar en un sitio sofocante. Por debajo de las ropas podían sentir su cuerpo rodeado de una fina película de sudor que no podía apagar el calor al que se enfrentaban directamente. Pero lo bueno es que estaban bastante acostumbrados a aquellas temperaturas tan altas y tenían que estar tan atentos que no se distraían a secar con su brazo el sudor de la frente o el que se acumulaba sobre el labio superior, formando unas gotitas líquidas que en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiesen hecho más que molestarles. Con palas, Antonio, Francis y Daniel se encargaban de despejar todo lo que pudieran la línea. Hubiese sido una tarea más rápida de no ser porque el viento soplaba del sur, en dirección hacia el norte y arrastraba consigo hojarasca y otras cosas que en aquel momento eran más combustible para aquella danzante masa de llamas. Daniel llevaba a su espalda una pequeña bomba de agua con la que poder apagar incendios localizados, de reducido tamaño, y tenía que parar a hacer eso mismo constantemente por culpa del viento.

Harto de estar apartando hojas y más hojas y que éstas se pusieran donde querían porque sí, Francis se adentró en la línea y despejó un poco más, haciendo -o al menos intentándolo- la línea más grande. No entendía por qué había tantas hojas cuando no era otoño. Levantó la cabeza y vio que había un árbol grande, a saber cuántos años tenía, que había visto mejores días y que ahora se alzaba, seco y sin hojas algunas.

- De todos los sitios a los que podríamos haber ido, hemos tenido que ir a dar con el árbol que se ha muerto y ha dejado el suelo lleno de hojas. -se quejó el francés a pleno pulmón. Ante el crepitar y el ruido de los helicópteros que sobrevolaban la zona, corriendo serios peligros en ocasiones, si no gritaba no podría hacerse oír.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de quejarte como si fueses una niñita y empezar a hacer algo de utilidad?! -espetó Daniel con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba cuando estaba en medio de un trabajo de esas características.

Francis ni se inmutó, era un amigo y sus arrebatos, comparados con los de cierto novio que estaba ocupado arrancando hierbajos y echándolos a las llamas, eran palabras cariñosas en la boca de un hombre con expresión de santo. El trabajo que tenían era a contrarreloj y aunque hablaban, a veces eran cosas que decían en voz alta y en ningún momento se escuchaban los unos a los otros. Antonio paró cuando se percató de que su radiotransmisor empezaba a hacer un ruido más fuerte de lo normal y se escuchaba la voz de su superior hablarles. Le costó agarrar con los guantes el trasto negro que estaba más caliente de lo normal; suerte que esos aparatos los hacían muy resistentes al calor.

- Aquí Antonio Fernández, encargado de la zona sur, le copio. -dijo mirando a su alrededor extrañado. Le parecía sentir el viento de frente cuando antes lo había notado en su nuca, constantemente.

- Fernández, r- -se produjo una fuerte interferencia que cortó la palabra y dejó la comunicación inservible hasta que de repente volvió a la normalidad- inmediatamente.

- Lo siento, señor, no he podido escuchar su mensaje. Repita, por favor. -dijo rápido Antonio. Si alguien encontraba en una orden de su superior la palabra "inmediatamente", era mejor enterarse de lo que había dicho y cumplirla al dedillo, sin tardar un solo segundo.

- ¡Le estoy diciendo que se alejen de allí inmediatamente! ¡Retírense! -exclamó en una voz ahora clara como el agua su superior.

Por un segundo, la confusión ante aquella orden tan escueta le distrajo, le dejó paralizado mientras el fuego crepitaba y escuchaba el ruido que sus compañeros hacían. Desgraciadamente, supo lo que ocurría al segundo siguiente, cuando aquel viento tan intenso pareció hacer un remolino y, de imprevisto, empezó a bufar en dirección contraria con mucha violencia, tanta que podían notar cómo pegaba sus ropas húmedas contra la piel que chorreaba. Un cambio de dirección en el peor de los momentos y lugares, de ahí que hubiesen intentado contactar con él, que se encontraba a cargo de los otros dos. Corrió hacia Daniel, que se encontraba a unos metros a su izquierda, tras haber guardado el radiotransmisor en el bolsillo correspondiente.

- ¡Vamos, Daniel, espabila! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos ya! -le gritó Antonio al llegar a su lado y tiró de él para que dejara la tarea que tenía entre manos.

- ¿Te han contactado? -le preguntó guardando lo que podía y siguiendo a Antonio.

- Claro que me han contactado. ¿No notas lo peligroso que se está poniendo esto? Tenemos que retroceder. ¡Francis! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! -gritó a pleno pulmón hasta casi desgañitarse.

Pero Francis aún le quedaba un poco lejos y no le oía. Dio un par de pasos hacia aquellos arbustos que quemaban y empezaban a formar una barrera. ¿Por qué no miraba más a menudo a su alrededor? Mira que se lo tenía dicho. Escuchó un crujido, pero siguió avanzando.

- ¡Francis! ¡Salgamos de aquí, el fuego está empezando a cerrarse y nos va a atrapar! -exclamó Antonio.

El rubio se temía algo así pero hasta que su superior no le diera la orden, él permanecía haciendo su tarea como todo un profesional. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver las llamas, cada vez creciendo más y ante todo aquel árbol. Se trataba del mismo que antes había visto sin hoja alguna y que ahora se precipitaba, como si fuese a cámara lenta, dirigiéndose imparable hacia Antonio, el cual caminaba hacia Francis sin percatarse de que así se metía más en la trayectoria del mismo.

- ¡Antonio! -chilló en un intento frustrado de avisarle, corriendo hacia él.

El español se detuvo, miró hacia su derecha y entonces vio, sin poder moverse para esquivarlo a tiempo, que el árbol iba a aplastarlo. Francis no dejaba de mirarle, preguntándose por qué demonios había escogido ese momento para quedarse helado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. También pudo oír el grito de Daniel y, de repente, escuchó el sonido más fuerte que había escuchado en su vida, el del árbol tocando el suelo. Incluso había retrocedido y se llevó la mano al casco porque tuvo la sensación de que se le iba a caer.

Con los ojos como platos, el rubio observaba el árbol, que pronto empezó a quemarse. ¿Estaba Antonio bajo ese árbol? ¿Estaba su querido español bajo kilos y kilos de madera que ahora estaba empezando a quemar? Debería hacer algo, ¿no? Aunque fuese inútil, tenía que mover ese árbol para sacarle. Pero en ese momento hasta le parecía verlo lejano, como si fuese una película, oscurecido y cada ruido como si estuviese enlatado. El estómago tenía un gran peso que se negaba a irse. Hasta que entonces, antes de poder moverse, escuchó a una voz al otro lado.

- ¡Francis! ¡¿Estás bien?! -escuchó que el hispano gritaba con el mismo desespero que antes. No, quizás incluso más. Esa vitalidad no era la de una persona aplastada, eso seguro.

- ¡Antonio, deja de intentar acercarte, las llamas están consumiendo el árbol y todos los arbustos! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! -escuchó a Daniel decir- ¡No te he salvado de morir chafado para ahora dejar que te quemes por intentar atravesar este infierno!

- ¡Ya has oído a Daniel! -chilló el rubio- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y apártate del árbol! ¡Es imposible sortearlo sin quemarte!

- ¡¿Es que eres subnormal?! -espetó sin dudarlo Antonio, sin una pizca de amor ni preocupación, sólo enfado. Francis sonrió resignado y derramó una lágrima de resignación que se secó con el guante derecho. Eso era lo más suave que su novio podía decirle cuando estaba realmente enfadado. Y ahora lo estaba, podía notarlo en cada poro de su piel, que estaba de gallina- ¿¡Tu brillante plan de mierda es que te deje ahí hasta que ardas!?

Sonrió con tristeza mirando hacia el suelo. No le gustaba nada tener que hacerle algo parecido a Antonio de nuevo, pero bajo ningún concepto quería que intentara saltar ese árbol. Escuchó a Daniel preguntarle si estaba herido, pero nada de Antonio. El español había inspirado hondo en un intento de relajarse. No podía ahora derrumbarse con la misma facilidad que un castillo de naipes, aún no estaba todo perdido y ya tendría que haber aprendido que no se le daba bien rendirse. Si no, seguro que el rubio no sería su novio.

- ¡Bien, Francis, escucha esto porque sólo te lo voy a repetir una vez! ¡Esta es una orden directa de tu superior y además de la persona más importante que es tu novio! ¡Tienes totalmente prohibido morirte! ¡Como te mueras, te odiaré hasta que mis venas dejen de tener sangre para tener veneno de lo mucho que de detestaré! ¡Más te vale no lograr eso!

¿Cómo se las apañaba para hacerle reír cuando se encontraba atrapado por el fuego en un terreno que desconocía y que estaba lleno de irregularidades, apunto de oscurecer? No lo sabía, y aún así lo consiguió. Negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse firme y contestar con voz autoritaria.

- ¡No, señor! ¡No pienso permitir que algo tan terrible te ocurra nunca!

- ¡Deberías ir hacia el noroeste, el fuego quizás no ha llegado aún a esas zonas, deberías encontrar un camino bastante despejado, que era la línea que intentábamos construir! ¡Quiero que la sigas como si fueses el puto Melchor y esa la estrella que te lleva a Oriente!

Menudas comparaciones hacía cuando se ponía nervioso...

- ¿¡Me has oído!?

- ¡Te he oído! ¡No te pongas como una fiera, tengo orejas! ¡Iré hacia el noroeste! ¡Tengo una brújula y buscaré la línea para encontrar un camino más despejado y que seguramente estará menos cubierto de llamas! ¡Apagaré la radio para que mantenga la batería y la iré encendiendo cada hora aproximadamente para preguntar cómo sigue el incendio y si he de cambiar de ruta!

- ¡Está bien! -le chilló Antonio. Le iba el corazón a toda velocidad. Como le pasara algo a Francis, no sabía si lo podría aguantar- ¡Te voy a sacar de ahí, te lo prometo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! ¡Iré bordeando el fuego y si puedo entraré a buscarte!

Se hizo un silencio en el que ambos hicieron lo mismo, miraron hacia las llamas, hacia el rojo, el naranja, el amarillo, el verde, el negro... Tantos colores en tan poco espacio... No se veían a través del árbol porque las ramas eran más grandes de lo que habían parecido cuando estaba de pie. Encima ardían con violencia junto a los arbustos y todo se combinaba en una gran pira que les separaba. Aún así, siguieron con la vista clavada en aquello, deseando poder ver a la persona que había al otro lado, esperando que las llamas les dieran una tregua y les permitieran verse aunque fuese medio segundo. No ocurrió, no hubo tal descanso.

- ¡Te quiero! -gritaron prácticamente al unísono.

Fue ese el momento de hacer tripas corazón. Francis viró sobre sí mismo, haciendo resbalar las suelas de caucho en la tierra, y una vez de espaldas al árbol se dio prisa en dirigirse hacia el norte. El incendio era extenso y tenía que encontrar el punto en el que estuviera fuera de peligro. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado la situación por culpa del viento? Ni idea. Pero tenía que salir de allí por Antonio. El español tampoco esperó un segundo más. Iban a arreglar aquella situación, claro que sí. Habían salido de muchas antes. No pensaba rendirse mientras Francis aún vivía, mientras se movía y luchaba por regresar a su lado. Él pelearía por encontrarle, por abrazarle de nuevo y sentir su cuerpo contra el propio.

No había tiempo. Tendría que moverse rápido.

* * *

Antonio había pasado una temporada en Granada cuando era pequeño. Si le preguntaban, no es que tuviera recuerdos de aquella época. Era demasiado niño, no tenía ni tres años cuando sus padres se habían marchado a vivir a Sevilla por cuestiones de trabajo. Sus padres, no obstante, siempre tenían recuerdos del tema y solían sacarlos en los momentos más inoportunos. Eran historias de cómo empezó a caminar, cuál fue su primera palabra o la manera en que se quedaba mirando hacia ellos hasta ponerse bizco, literalmente. Recuerdos que entre familia cercana avergonzaba y no estaba mal, pero que delante de extraños o gente ajena a la familia se convertían en cuentos que le dejaban tenso y deseando que la tierra le tragase.

Se trataba de una lista extensa. Tenían material de sobras para dejarte con cara de tonto.

A pesar de contar con sólo doce años, Antonio sabía bien el significado de ponerse como un tomate y si replicaba, aún es que estaba en la "edad del pavo" y "ya se sabe, cada vez empiezan antes y se ponen insoportables". Le ponía de los nervios que culparan a un pavo de la vergüenza que le hacían pasar. El chico, porque aún no llegaba a adolescente, llevaba el pelo cortado a la moda de entonces, en la que los chavales llevaban el peinado cacerola. Su padre, sin ir más lejos, le cortó el cabello usando, literalmente, una cacerola. Todo esto en el balcón del sitio donde ahora vivían. Los vecinos no dejaban de mirar. ¿Alguien dijo vergüenza? El problema de ese peinado era que el pelo de Antonio era aún más inquieto que él y algún mechón se le ponía de punta, dándole un aspecto cómico. _Estúpido remolino... _

Intentó que su madre comprendiera que, quizás, si le veía usar un día su laca, no debería extrañarse tanto porque era un chico y tenía que guardar las apariencias y no parecer un extraterrestre. Su madre, Isabel, le había mirado seria durante segundos y finalmente no había podido reprimir una carcajada. Lo había intentado, eso lo prometía. Así que, dado que su orgullo no se lo permitía, Antonio se fue peinando como habitualmente y se chafaba los mechones rebeldes con agua. Lo que él no pensó fue que cuando se secaban, éstos volvían a su posición original.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio tenían pasión y estaban llenos de ambición, se notaba en su mirada cuándo algo le gustaba. Sus expresivos orbes le convertían en alguien fácil de leer, al menos cuando lo permitía. Y, para finalizar la descripción de sus puntos fuertes, no se podía uno olvidar de su sonrisa. El español tenía facilidad para realizar ese gesto a cualquier persona, conocida o no. Nunca denegaba una sonrisa a alguien si se encontraba de buen humor. Ya desde bien pequeño había sido un niño risueño que dejaba que la gente le cogiera en brazos sin sentir la falta de su madre como algo terrible.

Por lo demás, era un muchacho no demasiado alto, delgado y su cuerpo era flojo y sin músculos marcados. Alguna vez se quedaba viendo la lucha libre, esa interpretación que a su edad le parecía muy real, y entonces soñaba despierto imaginando que de mayor él tendría una musculación similar. Soñar era gratis después de todo.

Pues bien, el asunto de su infancia no era una historia aleatoria en la que pensar. En ese momento Antonio, cuando entró en clase y vio a sus nuevos compañeros, se fijó en uno y recordó una historia. Su madre le decía que en la guardería había tenido un amigo, de su edad, que era muy especial. Le contaba que era blanquito, como si lo hubiesen remojado en leche.

Y aquí siempre hacía un inciso y le decía que, quizás, lo que había pasado es que Antonio había nacido muy negro y que por eso el otro chico parecía tan clarito, a lo que él contestaba haciendo rodar su mirada.

Explicaba que a pesar de ser bebés, habían visto a ese chico, blanquito, ir a buscar a Antonio y los dos balbuceaban de aquel modo en el que los niños que no saben hablar lo hacen, ese en que parece que se entienden pero no usan ninguna palabra coherente. El niño, además de pálido, tenía su cabello corto, escaso en esa cabecita, del rubio más claro que podía recordar y se arremolinaba, según su madre, como si de un tupé falso se tratase. Para terminar, lo que acababa de cautivar de ese niño eran sus ojos azules, grandes, enmarcados por unas pestañas del mismo rubio, largas. Isabel había buscado en ese niño un pendiente para asegurarse de que no era en realidad una niña.

- Era más bonito que tú; y mira que tú lo eras bastante también... -siempre decía su madre. Antonio, cuando ya iba por este punto, estaba deseando que terminara de una maldita vez.

Pero claro, Antonio dejó pronto Granada y justo fue en ese instante en el que había regresado, a sus doce años.

Pues bien, entró en clase, miró a su alrededor y entonces vio a este chico, que resaltaba como si le hubiesen rodeado con un rotulador fluorescente. Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. En su mente no era de extrañar que recordara ese cuento de su madre que en muchas ocasiones había llegado a creer que se inventaba con tal de llamar su atención. Supo que era un chico porque llevaba el pelo con el mismo corte que él (¿Qué? ¡Las chicas lo llevaban más largo, era un distintivo!), aunque sus puntas se le ondulaban sin remedio a pesar de tenerlas húmedas (¿Laca? No, agua como él). Aquellos ojos azules, como el mar, como el cielo, como los Pitufos, se fijaron en él y se puso nervioso porque no quería que empezaran a llamarle cotilla. Era un sobrenombre que se había ganado en Sevilla y no quería que se lo dieran otra vez. Se fue hasta el primer pupitre vacío y ahí siguió pensando en la historia. El chico se llamaba Francis Bonnefoy, o eso dijo al presentarse. Los demás le preguntaron que de dónde venía y les dejó a todos boquiabiertos cuando respondió:

- ¿Yo? Pues de _Granáh. _¿D' _ande quies _que sea?

Cuando hablaba calmadamente, Francis usaba un correcto español que se escuchaba por lo general neutral. Pero cuando se enfadaba, indignaba o se ponía nervioso, le salía el acento granadino y dejaba a todos con un palmo de narices. Tenía tal pinta de extranjero que escuchar ese profundo acento dejaba sorprendido a cualquiera. El primer día no pudo evitar mirarle cuando le tocaba hablar delante de toda la clase y se le escapaban aquellas frases. Era la leche. A la hora del patio, Francis se le acercó, con aquel rostro fino ahora un poco arrugado y sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué me has mirado tanto en clase? -le preguntó con un perfecto español neutro.

- Yo no te he mirado en clase. -se apresuró a decir Antonio.

- Claro que me _ha' mirao', loz _ojos me funcionan. A ver si te piensas que estoy _atontao'._

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese acento. Dios, le encantaba. Parecía tan extranjero, por el nombre seguro que francés, y en cambio luego se escuchaba tan español... Era tan diferente que le gustaba. Ni podía explicar el motivo, por eso negaría todo y no hablaría de más si no era en presencia de su abogado o, en su defecto, de sus padres. Y así estuvieron hasta el final de las clases de aquel día. Francis era tan pesado que le siguió hasta la salida del colegio. Isabel les miró, sonriendo contenta por ver que su hijo ya había hecho buenas migas con alguien.

- ¿Y quién es tu amiguito? -preguntó Isabel.

- No es mi amigo, es un pesado que no deja de perseguirme. -dijo Antonio sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser su amigo, sobre todo porque se dedica a espiar a sus compañeros de clase como si fuese un acosador. -replicó muy digno el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

- ¡Vale, la has cagado! ¡Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, proyecto fallido de gabacho!

- ¡Niños! ¡Ya está bien! No voy a tolerar algo así delante de mis morros. Ahora mismo os vais a dar la mano y os vais a pedir perdón. -los dos miraron a la mujer incrédulos. No podía estar hablando en serio...- Venga. Estáis tardando.

Se miraron a los ojos como si fuesen grandes enemigos y entonces, a regañadientes, estrecharon la mano del otro. Sí, la apretaban más fuerte de lo que deberían, pero de eso Isabel no se daba cuenta. Sonrieron falsamente y se pidieron perdón, aunque los dos sabían que era mentira.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? Puedes venir a casa si eres amigo de Antonio. Si me avisáis, puedo preparar pastel.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No invites a nadie sin antes preguntarme! ¡No quiero que venga! Aunque puedes hacer ese pastel igualmente...

- Lamento rechazar su oferta, señora, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. -Isabel miró a Francis como si hubiese dicho algo revelador- Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa, pero claramente desconcertada- ¿Francis Bonnefoy? -el chico asintió con la cabeza, sin saber por qué la mujer parecía tan extrañada- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Antonio! ¡Es tu amigo de la guardería!

Los dos niños miraron a Isabel sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

* * *

Daniel estaba ahora mismo realizando el trabajo más duro que había hecho en toda su vida. No se trataba de apagar fuego, ni talar pequeños árboles que empezaban a prender o escalar por una pendiente rocosa que ardía por el calor que había en el ambiente, no. La tarea era simple como el mecanismo de un chupete, pero llevarla a cabo era una tortura psicológica. Tener que controlar a Antonio hasta que el jefe del pelotón llegase era lo más complicado que una persona podía llegar a hacer. El español de ojos verdes era una persona pasional, como poco. Cuando se trataba de situaciones límite, él era el que más se atrevía a hacer cosas que otros considerarían suicida. Incluso Francis muchas veces se había quejado de ese comportamiento y le había estado riñendo durante un largo tiempo.

Pero Antonio no se dejaba disuadir con facilidad y parecía que le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, cosa que enfadaba aún más a Francis. Pero bueno, esos eran temas de pareja en los que él, ni nadie más en el departamento, no pinchaban ni cortaban. Que lo arreglasen como adultos maduros. Vale, sí, a Francis no le faltaba razón, pero no era muy cómodo escucharles discutir casi como si se tratase de un matrimonio que lleva unido ya largos años. Conocían los defectos del otro tan al dedillo que daba hasta miedo. Y lo que más les había chocado era el acento granadino de Francis, que ahora se ocultaba como un fugitivo de la ley. Antonio le había contado una vez que le daba vergüenza y que por eso lo había "suprimido" lo que había podido.

- Antonio, por vigésima vez, las llamas no estarán más bajas y seguro que no podrás saltar por encima de ese árbol tan grande. ¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo para que te entre en la cabeza tan grande que tienes, al parecer, de adorno?

- ¡Es que ni has ido a mirarlo! Y podrías al menos dejarme ir a bordear de una vez el puto incendio. No me hagas perder tiempo ahora. -replicó a disgusto. Quince minutos daban para perder la paciencia hasta que con ella se iba también el respeto y la educación. Es que no hablaban de alguien cualquiera, era Francis el que estaba entre las llamas.

- Lo que tienes es que esperar al señor González. Tú te llevas bien con él, ¿no? Le cuentas lo que ha ocurrido y que él tome una decisión. Seguro que puede echarte una mano en la tarea de rescatar a Bonnefoy. Yo mismo ayudaré.

- Esto no está bien... -dijo Antonio dando vueltas nerviosamente sobre el mismo trozo de pasto. Internamente se debatía entre desobedecer el consejo o derrumbarse un poco por la situación- Yo aquí parado y él corriendo como puede, intentando no respirar ese humo tóxico, para salvar su vida.

- Antonio, ¿crees que Francis estaría de acuerdo contigo en esa idea de saltar hacia las llamas sin pensarlo? Te aseguro ya que no. Le saldría el acento ese del que tanto se avergüenza. Lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la calma un poco más. Ya deben estar al llegar.

Así fue. En pocos minutos escucharon el ruido de un motor acercarse y vieron un jeep en el que un par de bomberos viajaban. No es que el automóvil fuese vacío, al contrario, si sólo iban dos era porque no había sitio físico para nadie más. Primero porque iba la mano derecha, el segundo al mando, Pedro. Pedro era otro espécimen como Francis, que nadie sabía cómo debían ser sus padres pero españoles seguro que no lo eran. Su cabello era rubio, corto, y sus ojos eran de un color azul tan apagado que parecía negro según la luminosidad del día. Cuando llegó su ficha, era un muchacho enclenque que no podía levantar ni dos pesas de cinco kilos. Entonces sólo Dios sabe lo que se le metió en esa cabezota suya y desapareció casi un mes. Todos creían que Pedro había abandonado y se había dedicado a algo más acorde con su personalidad, aparentemente tranquila. Entonces llegó revolucionado y grande. Y no es que estuviese exagerando, Pedro tenía ahora músculos que ni sabía que existían en su cuerpo.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido presumir de bíceps y es que casi doblaba al de Antonio tras su ausencia. Por poco no le entra una depresión. Él que tan duramente trabajaba en el gimnasio cuando su horario laboral se terminaba o tenía un rato en el que no disponía de nada para mantenerse ocupado... Era muy injusto.

Al lado de Pedro estaba su jefe, imponente como siempre, la piel tostada, los ojos marrones y el pelo corto de color negro. Él estaba más musculado que Pedro, pero desde siempre le recordaba de esta manera. Un día, en una cena de empresa, Antonio se atrevió a preguntarle a él, amparado por la protección de las cervezas que el hombre, el doble que él, se había bebido. Pues resultaba que le gustaba el culturismo y que desde jovencito había empezado a ejercitarse. Tampoco es que fuese un viejo, tenía 35 años y una forma física inmejorable. Los dos se bajaron del coche y se acercaron hasta estar delante.

- Edu... Gracias por haber venido tan rápido... -dijo Antonio mirándole como si fuese un animalillo desprotegido que acaba de ver a alguien grande que puede cubrirle las espaldas.

- Te tengo dicho que me llames Eduardo o por mi apellido, los nuevos bomberos van a pensar que pueden llamarme de esta manera y esto va a ser un pitorreo... -pero se notaba que Antonio no le estaba escuchando. Cuando le miraba de esa manera, como si fuese un cachorrillo, Eduardo no podía decirle nada. Le recordaba a su hermano menor, delicado, todo lo contrario que él, y le producía ese sentimiento de protección. No quería decir que cuando se merecía bronca no se las echara, ¿eh? No había que mezclar conceptos- ¿Cómo estás?

La mano de Eduardo le dio un par de palmaditas suaves para intentar apoyarle de alguna manera. No pensaba abrazarle, aunque sus ojos verdes parecían tener escrita esa petición por todas partes. Estaban trabajando y tenía que ser fuerte y autoritario. ¡El respeto! ¡Era algo que no podía perder o su faceta de líder se iba a la mierda!

- No te negaré que estoy histérico y que me dan ganas de echarme a las llamas para sacarle de ahí, pero me he portado hasta que vinieras, sabía que me darías un buen consejo... -dijo Antonio serio.

- ¡Pero serás mentiroso...! ¡Si te he tenido que agarrar tres veces de la chaqueta con malas maneras para que no te fueses!

Eduardo suspiró. Si tenía que creer la versión de Daniel o la de Antonio, sin duda creería la de Daniel. Había conocido mejor a ese español que ahora miraba al suelo avergonzado y sabía que podía ser más inquieto que las pulgas. Aunque ahora no era el momento de empezar a darle una charla sobre su falta de sangre fría en los momentos tensos del trabajo, el tiempo corría en contra y debían establecer ya los pasos que iban a seguir.

- Me han informado de que el fuego sigue abierto en el norte. La anchura ha aumentado, pero aún hay un camino por el que Francis podría escapar. No sé cuánto rato durará esto, claro. El tiempo está cambiando de repente cada dos por tres, quizás por el mismo incendio. Y, para rematarlo, en tres horas se habrá hecho de noche. Buscarle en esas condiciones será imposible y su vida estará sentenciada. Lamento hablar de esta manera pero tengo que ser claro contigo.

Aunque fuese difícil escuchar a alguien decir que la vida de Francis estaría sentenciada si se hacía de noche, Antonio sabía que era verdad. El aire se volvería más viciado, le costaría orientarse y sería peligroso. Prefería alguien que fuera realista a alguien que le engañara sólo por calmarle. Por eso Antonio confiaba en Eduardo y seguía sus órdenes sin dudarlo. Era un jefe que sabía ser autoritario pero, además, era un hombre que era sincero con sus subordinados.

- Comprendes que no puedo estar quieto hasta que se haga de noche, ¿verdad? -dijo con aire calmado el de ojos verdes. Sería sincero también con él, no le diría que estaría calmado para luego escaparse.

- Lo sé, lo tenía en cuenta. Nos conocemos de todos estos años que has estado trabajando en mi grupo y creo que puedo presumir un poco de saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso mismo el plan es el siguiente: seguiremos construyendo la línea de contención del norte por si el viento vuelve a cambiar. De este modo lograremos crear un trozo yermo por el que podrá escapar pase lo que pase. Siempre será mejor que si no despejamos el terreno. Tú puedes ir a buscar una manera de acceder al incendio. Vas a tener que ir a pie y quiero que estés siempre atento de tu radio, iré comprobando dónde estás e informándote de la situación.

- Bien. Me parece buena idea, saldré cuanto antes para no perder el tiempo.

- Espera, espera, espera... -le dijo agarrándole por la parte trasera de la chaqueta del uniforme de bombero. Pudo escuchar el bufido frustrado de Antonio, que ya deseaba correr por el bosque buscando la manera de acceder a ese terreno en el que Francis se encontraba atrapado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora? ¿No me lo habías dicho todo? -le preguntó el de ojos verdes.

- No, no te lo había dicho todo. Tienes totalmente prohibido meterte de manera irresponsable. Tienes que estar seguro de que no te metes para encontrarte de frente con las llamas y que de repente te gires y veas que no tienes salida. No voy a arriesgar tu vida también, Fernández. Suficientemente jodido me tiene que Bonnefoy esté ahí dentro.

- Está bien... -replicó Antonio con pesadez, como el niño que está siendo sermoneado por su madre.

- Te estoy diciendo esto muy en serio, Antonio. No quiero que te entre por una oreja y te salga por la otra. Deseo que se te grabe cada palabra en la mente. -le dijo agarrándole por los hombros- Si te pasa algo ahí, si te mueres, me cortarán los huevos y los colgarán como advertencia para los demás. No debería dejarte ir. Ya que yo estoy confiando en ti, quiero que tú hagas caso a mis consejos y a mis peticiones.

Los orbes verdes de Antonio, como esmeraldas, se quedaron fijos en él, analizando lo que le acababa de decir. A pesar de haber sido algo seco, sabía que lo hacía únicamente por su bien. Por un momento se había cegado en la idea de que era el único que se preocupaba por Francis y el único que sufría tanto. Sin duda ninguno se preocuparía tanto como él, pero eso no era motivo para que todos le perdonaran cada acto inconsciente que realizara.

- Te prometo que no entraré sin asegurarme de que tengo un camino por el que correr o que al menos puedo regresar por donde entro, Edu. Sé que la vida de Francis está en peligro, pero no voy a lanzarme si creo que es una muerte segura. Si por intentar salvarle muero yo, nunca me lo perdonaría. No quiero que se pase su vida odiándome. Quiero que estemos los dos juntos, ese es el objetivo que tengo en mente.

- De acuerdo, toma. -replicó Eduardo pasándole el transmisor que tenía al cinturón- Es un aparato más potente que el que vosotros lleváis. Podrás captar la señal desde mayor distancia. Además, su señal es fuerte y puede emitir a pesar de las condiciones climatológicas adversas que pudieran dificultar la comunicación. También creo que te servirá para hablar con Francis. Ahora vete. Te iré informando. Ten cuidado.

Antonio asintió con vigor y el casco se tambaleó sobre su cabeza. Tuvo que llevar la mano derecha y presionar el plástico contra su cabello para que no se resbalara y cayese. Se guardó el transmisor en un bolsillo y se ajustó el casco. Bajó la visera para que cubriera sus ojos y el rostro y entonces miró serio a Eduardo.

- Me voy.

* * *

**Nuevo fic. Pueees bueno vamos a comentar por partes. En primer lugar hablar del título. Pega porque bueno, son bomberos así que algo referente al fuego no está mal, pero más que a su oficio a lo que el título hace referencia es a diversos factores de su vida: Por ejemplo la personalidad impulsiva de Antonio, con su pasión y otras cosas que irán pasando más adelante. En este me he decidido a no poner títulos.**

**¿Por qué este fic y no otro? Bueno, el anterior fue largo, tengo tres**** ahora mismo, sin contar el que estoy escribiendo. De esos cuatro, tres son largos, así que he querido cambiar con algo que será más corto. No os voy a adelantar cuántos capítulos serán, porque después empezáis a especular (lo sé porque yo lo haría xD) así que os dejaré con la intriga xD**

**Otra cosa sobre este capítulo. Por si no había quedado claro: Pedro es Pierre xD. Y, por otra parte, os presento a otro de mis OC que creé para otro de los fics que tengo pendiente. Eduardo es la personificación del toro de España, just for the lulz xD De ahí que sea tan protector con Antonio =u= **

**Espero que os guste y poder leer lo que opináis capítulo a capítulo (que pa los principios hay gente pero luego os esfumáis que da gusto xDDD)**

**Como normalmente, las actualizaciones serán los viernes (y si no puedo intentaré que sea otro día cercano de la semana)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Aquella situación era una de las más tensas que había vivido hasta el momento. Francis Bonnefoy, de catorce años de edad, miraba al cumpleañeros con una expresión neutra mientras éste seguía aún con aquella cara de idiota. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, a medio camino entre la normalidad y la sorpresa. Su cuerpo estaba aún en la pose que había adoptado tras abrir la puerta y mantenía una sonrisa que no casaba con la situación.

Todo aquello se remontaba a hacía unas semanas, a la salida del colegio. De repente Juan, de su clase, había venido hacia él y le había dicho que Isabel, la madre de Antonio, estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa para el decimotercer cumpleaños de su hijo y que estaba diciéndole a algunos conocidos del mismo que vinieran. Francis negó con la cabeza y le pidió a Juan que le transmitiese a esa mujer que declinaba la invitación.

Antonio y él no habían tenido un buen inicio. Ni el saber que habían sido amigos en la guardería había cambiado el hecho de que él no soportaba que fuera un mentiroso y que el de cabellos castaños no tragara con que le insistiera tanto. Cada uno había seguido su camino tras aquello y había pasado el primer año antes de que alguno se diera cuenta. Francis tenía sus propias amistades, las cuales arrastraba desde hacía unos años. Antonio había hecho migas con otros que a él no le caían bien. Por eso mismo no le encontraba sentido a que le dijeran que si quería venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del español.

Había sido considerado por todos como un extraño durante una temporada. No era raro, Antonio estaba adelantado a su edad. No había escuchado la historia entera, porque no le interesaba, pero al parecer era uno de esos niños más listos que la media y los profesores habían decidido que se saltara un curso para que así su potencial se aprovechara a fondo. A nadie le hacía gracia al principio tener a un chiquillo un año más joven que ellos y que resultaba que podía hacer los ejercicios con más rapidez. Era como tener una prueba de lo tontos que eran.

No obstante era un chico agradable, al menos normalmente, y se había hecho un hueco en la clase. Iba con un grupo de chicos de los cuales aproximadamente la mitad se aprovechaban de su intelecto. Él no iba a decir nada, aquello no era su asunto. ¿No era tan listo? Quizás él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta. Si no cambiaba su situación debía ser porque tampoco estaba tan mal o puede que sacara algo de provecho.

Entonces recibió la visita de la madre de Antonio. Recordaba bien esa sonrisa que su hijo parecía haber heredado. Lo que le extrañó más es que quería hablar con él.

- Anda, por favor, ven a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi Antonio... -pidió ella.

- Pero, señora Carriedo, su hijo y yo no nos llevamos bien. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que hemos pasado a ignorarnos mutuamente. Él tiene sus amigos, yo los míos y ya, no tenemos ningún tipo de amistad.

- ¡Pero es que es una tontería...! Eráis muy amigos de pequeños, ¿por qué echar a perder algo tan bonito? Podréis decir que os conocéis desde la guardería, es genial.

- Pero eso era cuando tan sólo éramos unos niños...

- ¡Por favooorrr...! Te lo pido. ¡Seguro que Antonio se alegra de verte! En el fondo es un chico muy tímido, por eso no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos.

El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas ante ese comentario, sopesando la posibilidad de haber malinterpretado el comportamiento de su compañero de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. A veces ocurría que este tipo de persona no sabía cómo salir de situaciones de esas características y reaccionaba de maneras que luego se reprochaba cuando se encontraba a solas en cualquier lugar. Suspiró y su gesto se suavizó.

- Está bien, está bien... Iré.

- ¡Ay, qué bien! ¡Gracias! Te prometo que te divertirás. Además irán otros compañeros, si te aburres siempre podrás hablar con ellos. Y tampoco hace falta que traigas regalo.

Tras aquella declaración, ella había corrido hacia un coche que había dejado en doble fila, con los intermitentes parpadeando. Vio como un policía le echaba la bronca y la mujer sonreía mientras una y otra vez pedía perdón. Menudo personaje, era muy parecida a su hijo. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que era al contrario.

Pensó seriamente la opción de aparecer allí sin regalo durante un total de tres largos días. Al cuarto Francis no regresó a casa en cuanto las clases terminaron. Fue a una de las calles comerciales de Granada y se pasó las horas vagando de tienda en tienda, tratando de buscar un regalo que pudiera gustarle. Lo complicado del asunto era que Francis no conocía de nada a ese niño más inteligente de lo normal así que no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea. Al final le compró una funda para guardar los CD que estaba muy decorada, al estilo de los videojuegos antiguos. Cabían unos veinte y no había costado muy caro. Si no lo quería, a Francis no le importaba quedárselo.

Tonto, inocente como el que más, Francis había ido a esa fiesta y cuando la puerta se abrió, segundos después de haber llamado al timbre, se dio cuenta de que la madre de Antonio le había mentido y que éste no quería verle. Estaba a nada de girarse e irse cuando la madre del español de ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Gracias por venir, Francis! Pasa, venga. -dijo con ímpetu. Se fue hacia él, posó una de sus finas manos en su espalda delgada y le empujó hacia dentro.

- ¡Mamáá...! -se quejó Antonio tras cerrar la puerta.

- Ya sé, Antonio. Dale las gracias a Francis por haber venido a celebrar tu cumpleaños a pesar de que no habéis salido por ahí mucho últimamente.

- "Nunca hemos salido por ahí como amigos..." -pensaron los dos.

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo... -dijo Isabel con un tono de voz autoritario y amenazante.

- ¡Que sí...! Gracias, Francis.

Sí, un agradecimiento, pero claramente deficiente. ¿Cómo creerlo si ponía esa mirada de estar siendo forzado a ello? Se notaba en su pose tensada, en sus puños apretados y en aquellos ojos verdes que se negaban a enfrentarle directamente. Hubo una sola razón que hizo que Francis no se moviese de aquel lugar y esa era la educación. Le hubiese parecido de mal gusto irse nada más llegar. La señora Carriedo le había invitado con toda su buena fe pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. La fiesta fue un muermo para él, que se había afianzado un plato de patatas fritas y las iba comiendo. Puede que no se fuese a divertir, pero se iría con el estómago lleno.

Entonces se escuchó un grito y vio que Antonio se había hecho daño en un pie y una mano con un cuchillo. Isabel le echó una bronca delante de todos los presentes que seguro que iba a recordar durante años. Le vendó la mano y el pie y le dijo que se quedara en un rincón mientras los demás niños jugaban. Le vio sentado sobre el césped, de brazos cruzados, refunfuñando por lo bajo, con los ojos brillantes como si deseara llorar. Llegó el momento de la piñata y Antonio miraba la escena sintiéndose desgraciado.

- Mira que ponerte a jugar con un cuchillo... Muy listo pero a veces parece que tienes cinco años. -dijo Francis sentándose a su lado.

- Sólo me falta que ahora vengas tú para terminar de deprimirme. ¿Es que me pisarás en el otro pie?

- No tengo tan poco estilo. Además, las ganas se me han pasado viendo que te hacías daño tú solo. Estaba intentando animarte, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Gracias... -murmuró por lo bajo, avergonzado- ¿Por qué no juegas a la piñata con los demás?

- Porque no me gusta. Hay algo mejor que jugar a romper la piñata. -dijo Francis con pasmosa tranquilidad.

- ¿Algo mejor? -preguntó con una expresión anonadada. ¿Algo mejor que jugar a aquello? No podía imaginar de qué se trataba eso.

- Sí. Luego te lo enseño. ¿Ya has abierto los regalos? -dijo mirándole de reojo. El de cabellos de color chocolate asintió un par de veces de manera rápida- ¿Has abierto el mío? Si no te gusta, me lo llevo.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí que me gusta. No quiero dártelo. Es mío. Lo que se da, no se quita. -replicó con rapidez Antonio. Era uno de los mejores regalos que ese año había tenido.

Ahora le tocaba intentar romper la piñata a Juan y aquello era la señal que Francis necesitaba. Bueno, es que ese chico no se llevaba muy bien con él. Una vez le había llamado chiquilla con minga y Francis, cegado por la ira, había agarrado sus pelos. Estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la pared pero entonces el profesor de Educación física le descubrió y le castigó. Encima después había contado la historia a sus padres, los cuales le volvieron a castigar. Bueno, la venganza era un plato que se servía frío.

- Ya verás. -dijo con una sonrisilla divertida, casi cruel- ¡Corre Juan! ¡A tu derecha! ¡Avanza! -le dio un subidón cuando vio que le hacía caso- ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Golpea hacia delante en línea recta!

Como un soldado descerebrado que seguía órdenes sin preguntarse si era algo bien hecho o no, Juan golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante y, tras las indicaciones de Francis, lo que aporreó fue el árbol del cual colgaba la piñata. El chico se fue de espaldas hacia atrás y se pegó un buen golpe contra el suelo. Antonio había observado la escena con los ojos como platos y al ver que Francis sonreía de aquella manera, a él le dio la risa incontrolable. Los que no se habían atrevido a reír de inmediato, lo hicieron al escuchar a Fernández de aquella manera.

- ¡Ha sido genial! No esperaba que se cayese de espaldas. Dios, aún puedo ver cómo ha rebotado contra el césped. -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- Te dije que era más divertido que jugar. -comentó Francis también risueño. Es que la manera en que se reía se hacía graciosa, se contagiaba demasiado.

- Creo que te había juzgado mal, eres más divertido de lo que pensaba. Hemos empezado con mal pie así que me presentaré de nuevo. Me llamo Antonio Fernández y me gusta tocar la guitarra, mucho gusto.

Los ojos azules le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, que luego se centró en la mano que le era tendida. Volvió a levantar la vista y se fijó en la sonrisa que su compañero de clase tenía. Sonrió con resignación y estrechó su mano.

- Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, fan de Los Tesoros. A veces también toco el violín.

Pero ya con esa última frase parecía que Antonio no le prestaba atención alguna. Sabía que no tenía que decir eso, que la gente siempre le miraba raro cuando lo hacía.

- ¿Eres fan de Los Tesoros? -dijo con una expresión que no supo leer por mucho que lo intentó. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y entonces se sobresaltó cuando Antonio se acercó a él, bruscamente- ¡Yo también! ¡A mí también me gustan Los Tesoros!

El que tenía cara de tonto ahora era Francis. Si no fuese porque Antonio, como si se tratara de un disco rayado, seguía insistiendo en que a él también le gustaba, seguramente hubiera deseado que la tierra le tragara. También se acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por una irrisoria distancia. No les importaba porque ambos estaban demasiado emocionados con ese descubrimiento.

- ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie que le gustara ese grupo! -espetó el rubio conteniendo fallidamente su emoción- ¿Tienes el último CD que sacaron?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es genial! ¿Y viste el concierto en Marbella? Cómo me hubiera gustado ir, pero mi madre no me dejaba y decía que ese grupo no es bueno para mí. Dice que como empiece a decir tacos me lavará la boca con lejía.

Se pasaron horas hablando del grupo, de sus componentes y de las canciones que más les gustaban. Ni se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta proseguía. Ni siquiera recordaba el corte de la mano y el pie, sólo charlaba de sus gustos con otra persona que los compartía, y eso merecía la pena. Isabel, que había estado enfadada por la actitud a veces extremadamente irresponsable de su hijo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a los dos muchachos charlando emocionados y le parecía que hasta cantaban. No supo qué había propiciado ese cambio pero le alegró en sobremanera ver que los que habían sido amigos durante su tierna infancia ahora volvían a charlar de aquella manera.

* * *

Cuando caminó medio kilómetro, Francis decidió hacer un alto. No es que sus pies le dolieran por culpa de estar cociéndose dentro de esas gruesas y contundentes botas que rodeaban sus pies y le impedían bastante que bailara en su interior. Lo que hizo fue levantar la vista al cielo, prácticamente cubierto por un manto negro, culpa del incendio, e intentó calcular qué hora era. Cuando iban a incendios, tenían prohibido llevar relojes por el peligro a que las altas temperaturas les hiciesen alterar su composición física y eso produjese algún tipo de heridas en su piel. Había estimado, aproximadamente, que debía haber pasado una hora.

Más o menos creía haber cubierto una distancia de quinientos metros en dirección noroeste. A velocidad normal, y sin el peso que llevaba encima, Francis hubiese realizado esos metros en menos de media hora, pero el ambiente grisáceo, el humo y las llamas le confundían y a veces habían logrado que tuviese que detenerse un segundo para comprobar que no se había desviado de su rumbo. Sumándole lo que el peso podía haberle hecho perder, calculaba que alrededor de una hora había pasado. Rebuscó entre las cosas hasta dar con el transmisor. Cargó con todo y continuó caminando, ahora de manera más lenta.

Encendió el aparato y éste produjo un sonido estridente que le caló hasta lo más profundo de su aparato auditivo e hizo reverberara su tímpano, incapaz de absorberlo. Se frotó con la mano izquierda el oído que se había quejado más tras aquel incidente. Estúpido radiotransmisor... Le tomó un rato sintonizarlo. Estuvo rotando aquella pieza de plástico hasta que dio con la frecuencia esperada.

- Hola, ¿alguien me escucha? Francis Bonnefoy al habla. ¿Me copian? -no sabía si alguien escucharía su voz.

Se quedó escuchando ese sonido estático, el silencio más profundo que era acallado por el ruido del crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies o el clamor del fuego de fondo, consumiendo oxígeno y la vida de aquellos árboles y arbustos. Cada nuevo latido de su corazón parecía que le producía una punzada en el pecho, una de desazón. ¿Había dejado de funcionar? En su mente, había considerado que ese montón de chatarra seguiría operativo aunque el calor fuese insoportable, pero quizás se había equivocado. ¿Y si no podía comunicarse con nadie? No era idiota, sabía que eso le complicaría las cosas.

Suspiró a desgana, intentando que el pánico no se adueñase de sus miembros y le paralizase. Aún así, por ratos había dejado de sentir el intenso calor, que pasó a ser un frío extraño que le calaba los huesos y le hacía estremecerse.

Se negaba a morir allí.

Había vivido muchas cosas con Antonio, pero no eran suficientes. Seguro que su pasional novio se encontraba yendo de un lugar para otro, planeando cómo dar esquinazo a sus compañeros de trabajo para ir a buscarle. Le atemorizaba que pudiese hacer alguna locura, a ratos era la persona más irracional que conocía. No sería nada bueno que de repente se encontrara con que el rubio faltaba a sus promesas y no se comunicaba con él. Suspiró, resignándose, e iba a guardar el radiotransmisor en su pantalón cuando una voz, afectada por las interferencias, logró que se detuviese por completo y se llevara el aparato negro delante de la boca.

- ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? -exclamó preso del nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tu aparato no funciona bien?! -exclamó alta y clara la voz de Antonio.

Francis parpadeó anonadado y tras un segundo pensándolo, se empezó a reír por lo bajo. Por un momento esperaba que su novio continuase echándole la bronca por reír en un momento tan inoportuno, pero aquello no ocurrió.

- Eso ha sonado muy mal, como si no me funcionase y no fuese bueno en la cama. Mi aparato funciona bien, cariño. Lo que no funciona bien es mi radio, que pensaba que había muerto.

- Me he asustado de nuevo y eso, sumado al susto de antes, seguro que me ha quitado años de vida. Si me muero antes que tú, cuando seamos los dos unos viejos, espero que recuerdes que ha sido esto lo que ha hecho que espiche pronto.

Francis se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego esbozó una sonrisa resignada al mismo tiempo que retomaba el camino. Hablar con Antonio le hacía recordar su objetivo de volver a su lado, le infundía fuerzas cuando le entraban ganas de pararse y hundirse en su miedo. Tenía que ser fuerte por él y avanzar.

- Después dices que yo soy el dramático, ¿sabes? He de decir que tú no te quedas corto en ocasiones. Creo que me superas incluso. -dijo Francis con tranquilidad.

- Ya lo dicen: Dos que duermen en el mismo colchón, se vuelven de la misma opinión. -replicó su pareja- Me has contagiado tu dramatismo. Por suerte nos podrán distinguir porque a mí nunca se me escapa acento granadino alguno.

- Te odio un montón ahora mismo. -dijo riendo suavemente- Estoy atrapado en un incendio y aún así no puedes perder la ocasión de burlarte de mí. Qué cruel que eres...

La risa de Antonio tuvo un efecto muy positivo en su estado de ánimo. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces no había sonreído ni se había sentido un mínimo relajado. Su cuerpo se había mantenido en tensión, esperando en cualquier momento que ocurriera algo de lo que tendría que escapar por los pelos. Pero escuchar a su novio reír le devolvió la esperanza, le hizo recordar que no era el único que peleaba en ese momento y parte de esa tensión se fue.

- Creo que he avanzado medio kilómetro. Me he alejado del fuego lo que he podido y según mis cálculos no debería encontrarme nada. Sin embargo, todo son suposiciones. Ya sabes lo inesperado que es el fuego y más en este tipo de climas. Intentaré mantener la radio más cubierta para que el calor no le pegue directamente. En una hora intentaré comunicarme de nuevo contigo. Si ves que a esa hora no digo nada, espera otra más. No sé qué me encontraré más adelante, puede que no tenga la oportunidad de detenerme a hablar.

- Yo estoy bordeando el incendio, buscando una manera de entrar a buscarte. Si en algún momento ves una salida, llama y comunícalo. Llevo la radio de Edu, podrás localizarme.

- Antonio... -dijo Francis tras un silencio de unos segundos. No sabía si decir lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, pero tampoco tenía sentido ocultar algo que ambos sabían dentro de sus cabezas- Si no hablo en dos horas...

- Cállate. -replicó con un tono calmado, suave, su novio. Francis suspiró internamente.

- Es una posibilidad real, no voy a pasar más de dos horas sin comunicarme contigo mientras esté bien. Si dejo de responder entonces quiero que sigas adelante y no te arriesgues a en-

- ¡Esa no es una posibilidad! ¡Me niego! ¡Si no quieres que me arriesgue entonces responde cada hora, lucha y ven a mi lado! ¡Sólo aceptaré eso! No pienso decirte que haré lo que intentas decirme. No me iré de aquí esta noche sin ti.

- Siempre tienes que ser un intransigente... Tampoco pensaba rendirme, si eso es lo que te pensabas.

Se hizo un silencio largo. No estaban acostumbrados a no poder verse. Una vez estuvieron casi un mes en el que Francis se fue de vacaciones con sus padres a París y se habían echado de menos muchísimo. En aquel entonces ni habían sido pareja y su relación ya era así de estrecha. Ahora se encontraban en una situación que nunca habían experimentado en su carrera de bomberos y la inquietud les carcomía por dentro.

- Te quiero. -dijo Antonio.

- Y yo. -contestó el rubio en el mismo tono silencioso, respetuoso y cariñoso a la vez.

Era terrible pensar que cada palabra que le dijera podía ser la última. Y ese era un pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de los dos, martirizándola cada segundo que pasaba. Sí, hacía una hora que le había dicho eso mismo, pero ni durante un segundo de los que habían transcurrido desde entonces había dejado de quererle. Es más, cada miserable décima que pasaba, sus sentimientos se volvían claros.

- Ahora que no te veo no vayas a ponerte a llorar, ¿eh? -dijo Francis en tono divertido, tratando de liberar un poco de la tensión acumulada.

- Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. Te recuerdo que precisamente no fui yo el que tuvo pesadillas por haber entrado en la casa del terror en aquel parque de atracciones.

- ¡Te lo diré _toa _las _veseh_ que _quie'a_! ¡Hostia puta el acento!

Lo peor no fue la vergüenza que le dio que se le escapara aquel maldito acento que tantas veces le había dejado y le continuaría dejando en ridículo durante probablemente toda su vida, no. Sin duda lo más nefasto fue que pudo escuchar la carcajada de Antonio de fondo.

- ¡Te odio! -exclamó el de ojos azules mientras un sonrojo era apreciable en sus sudorosas, perladas, mejillas.

- No te enfades conmigo... Te recuerdo que tú has empezado todo esto y que, además, yo soy el fan número uno de ese acento granadino.

- Nunca entenderé qué puede gustarte de él. Sólo me deja en ridículo delante de la gente. Ahora voy a cortar la transmisión, tengo que ahorrar batería. Contactaré contigo en una hora. Ten cuidado. Recuerda que, de los dos, tú eres el más torpe.

Dejó un beso sobre el transmisor antes de apagarlo y apresurarse a guardarlo entre sus ropajes. Tenía que cuidarlo como si de oro se tratara, si eso dejaba de funcionar estaría bastante jodido. Se apretó el casco más contra la cabeza y miró hacia el bosque que se abría delante de sus ojos. Tenía que retomar la marcha antes de que fuese tarde.

* * *

Los dedos, bronceados por el sol de todo el verano, daban golpecitos incesantes, de lo más molesto, de manera repetida con el lápiz que descansaba entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y si te fijabas mucho podías ver la marca de unas gafas de sol que habían impedido que el bronceado cogiese el mismo tono en esa zona que habían cubierto. Su cabeza, poblada de cabellos cortos castaños despeinados, se movía de un lado para otro al ritmo de un compás que era ajeno para todos menos para él mismo. Sobre sus hombros había unos mechones de cabello de esa coleta que se había hecho. Su boca empezó a moverse, vocalizando la letra de esa canción que retumbaba en sus oídos a través de unos auriculares de espuma roja que aplastaba su cabello con la diadema negra que se había ajustado para que se mantuviesen a la altura de sus orejas.

- Antoonio... -llamó por segunda vez Francis delante de él.

Pero el susodicho seguía muy metido en la música, que era algo que no dejaba de gustarle por muchos años que pasaran. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y esperó a ver si su amigo por fin reaccionaba de una vez.

- A los hijos del rock and roll... ¡Bien-ve-ni-dos! -cantó a pleno pulmón de repente.

Y entonces vio la mejor representación de guitarra eléctrica invisible que había presenciado en mucho tiempo. Se reiría de no ser porque estaba demasiado sorprendido por la situación. ¿Es que se había vuelto invisible y no lo sabía? Dio un golpe con las manos sobre el escritorio de su amigo y chilló todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

- ¡Antoniooooo!

Y sólo entonces el de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en la persona que recién descubría que estaba en su habitación. Francis no estaba muy contento, o al menos es la impresión que daba cuando no dejaba de dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y le miraba con la boca arrugada en una mueca de disgusto. Se hacía raro mirar a su mejor amigo desde hacía una semana. Al joven le había dado un arrebato loco de los suyos y había ido a la peluquería. Se había cambiado el estilo de su pelo y lo había cortado muy pequeño. Según le había contado aquella misma tarde, puesto que Francis fue corriendo hasta su casa para enseñárselo y escuchar su opinión, su intención había sido rapárselo al uno. Sólo de imaginarlo, Antonio había parado unos segundos de poder usar su cerebro. La bendita mujer que había impedido tal atrocidad era la madre de Francis, Jeanne, que era una santa. No había querido imaginar lo que hubiese supuesto. Seguro que se hubiera gustado hasta que habría venido a Antonio y él no le hubiese podido mentir. Le hubiese dicho que no le quedaba bien y le hubiera tenido larguísimas semanas llorando porque el pelo no le crecía lo suficientemente rápido y haciendo estupideces como ponerse pelucas.

Ahora que tenía diecinueve años, Francis se había vuelto lo que vulgarmente se conoce como un pijo. Le gustaba llevar ropa de marca, ir bien peinado y llevar perfume para conquistar. Llevaba con eso desde los dieciocho. Antonio, sin embargo, estaba pasando por una etapa de rock and roll y se había dejado melena. Aún con personalidades tan opuestas, los dos se llevaban muy bien. Se contaban cualquier cosa y eran confidentes del otro. Ese era el motivo que traía a Francis a aquel lugar, aunque no hubiese podido decirlo aún.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? -dijo el de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa jovial quitándose los auriculares. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una camiseta negra con las letras AC/DC escritas sobre ella.

- Desde hace seis minutos y cincuenta segundos exactamente. Te vas a quedar sordo con la música tan alta...

- Me lo dice el que se pone DJ Skudero a toda pastilla en sus auriculares de seis mil pesetas. -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja. Eran constantes últimamente sus debates acerca de qué era y qué no era buena música. Ya habían hecho alrededor de unos diez y no habían logrado un claro vencedor.

- Te quedas demasiado absorto... -dijo Francis con dignidad mientras intentaba de paso cambiar de tema. Sabía que tenía las de perder si empezaban a hablar de los auriculares que había comprado.

Se sentó en la cama para una persona de su amigo, cubierta por una colcha de color rojizo que su madre le compró para su quince cumpleaños. Aún recordaba la cara que puso cuando lo abrió y la manera en que a media voz dijo: "Esto no es una Game Boy..." Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no reír como un descosido. Se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar medio tumbado sobre la cama. Los ojos verdes de Antonio le siguieron durante cada acción que realizó y al ver que no decía, una de las cejas se alzó, volviendo su gesto uno confundido.

- ¿Has venido para echarte en mi cama? Porque para eso no tendrías que haberme pegado un grito. Te he dicho que puedes echarte cuando quieras, somos colegas.

- En realidad no... -dijo Francis. Entonces, de sopetón, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y con la cabellera un poco despeinada. Su expresión era seria y aquello le llamó la atención a Antonio- No sé cómo te tomarás esto pero tengo que contártelo: soy gay.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en la habitación que contrastaba de manera radical con el ruido que había en la calle, de coches que pasaban, niños que jugaban y vecinas que cotilleaban en el portal de sus casas acerca de personas que podían o no conocer. Lo que dejaba una sensación de desazón en su cuerpo era que el español le miraba fijamente sin que su expresión se hubiese modificado un ápice.

- ¿Es una de esas bromas tuyas que no entiendo o me lo dices en serio? -preguntó Antonio.

Francis se fue de lado, sorprendido por esa respuesta y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era bueno con las matemáticas y recordando las fechas y eventos históricos, pero luego su mejor amigo era un tontorrón para algunas situaciones sociales. Se sentó mejor sobre el asiento y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a la colcha, tratando de así regular su nerviosismo.

- Claro que lo digo en serio. Si fuese una broma diría que el gay eres tú. -comentó Francis.

- Entiendo... ¿Pero esto me lo dices porque tú, yo te...?

- ¿Eh? Nooo... No, no, no. Si lo que piensas es que te lo digo porque me gustas, ya puedes respirar tranquilo. -rió brevemente aunque sonaba igualmente nervioso- Si te lo digo es para que no te extrañes si no reacciono efusivo si me señalas a una tía o si me ves mirar a algún tío fijamente. Te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero ocultarte esto a ti. Me gustaría poder seguir siendo sincero contigo al cien por cien.

- Tu madre no lo sabe, ¿no? -le preguntó el de ojos verdes.

- ¡No tieeeene ni idea...! -dijo Francis tenso y con expresión de estar acojonado- ¿Entonces te importa? ¿No querrás ser mi amigo?

- No puedo decir que no me importe, son cosas que te pasan y mírate, te ves acojonado. Pero no creo que esto cambie nada: sigues siendo tú. Desde hace años que eres muy pegajoso y molestón y no por eso he dejado de ser tu amigo. Si nuestra amistad se fuese a la porra por algo así, eso significaría que no era verdadera.

- Antonio... -murmuró con sorpresa. Sus ojos azules estaban llorosos. Se aproximó hasta su amigo y tomó las manos entre las suyas. No le extrañó nada, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. De repente le abrazó y se echó encima de la mesa, arrugando algunos apuntes de Antonio en el proceso- ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! ¡Te quiero un montón!

-Ya, ya... Venga, aparta, que estás ya muy arrimado. -dijo el de cabello largo con una sonrisa feliz.

Al final tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre su cabeza y empujarle para que le dejara tranquilo. Cuando se emocionaba un montón por algo, era bastante difícil hacer que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra y que se calmara. A ver, sí que por un momento había pensado en que no le gustaría que Francis se enamorara de él porque era su mejor amigo y el amor arruinaría las cosas dado que no era correspondido; pero después pensó que ese problema también podía tenerlo con Beatriz, una chica de un curso por debajo del suyo, y sin embargo a ella no la trataba diferente y no ponía distancias. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo con Francis cuando habían sido amigos desde que eran unos bebés? Sería ridículo. El rubio era algo así como un hermano para él y no iba a apartarlo sólo porque en vez de perseguir a chicas se pusiera a alabar las cualidades de un hombre. Era ya mayor de edad y era tolerante con esos asuntos, a diferencia de otros miembros de su familia. Cuando se apartó, se fijó en que la comisura de aquellos ojos azules como el mar se encontraba humedecida. Se apresuró a mover las manos y secar aquella humedad, aunque Antonio ya lo había visto.

- No me digas que estás llorando en serio... -dijo el de ojos verdes con sorpresa y preocupación. No había dicho nada raro, ¿no? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

- ¡Claro que no! -dijo Francis tratando de aguantar el tipo inútilmente. Se le había saltado otra lágrima más sólo de pensar que Antonio le hubiese podido pillar. El más joven refunfuñó.

- ¡Pero qué mentiroso! ¡Que te estoy viendo! Se te están poniendo los ojos hasta rojizos.

Se levantó de la silla de cuero negro y con ruedas y se acercó hasta la cama, que se hundió bajo su peso adicional. El rubio había ladeado el rostro hacia el lado contrario y un ligero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Cuando fue a hablar con su mejor amigo, lo que menos esperaba es que acabara llorando como un idiota. Aunque a veces se quejara y pusiera tono lloroso, a Francis no le gustaba nada verse débil ante cualquier persona, sin distinción. ¿Y qué mejor cosa para hacerse ver desvalido que llorar por lo que aparentemente era una estupidez?

Viendo que no sería capaz de conseguir que le mirara a los ojos, Antonio posó la mano sobre su cabellera y la acarició en un gesto amistoso, de manera enérgica. Si hubiese tenido el pelo más largo, seguramente hubiera sido capaz de despeinarle. Sabía que la única finalidad de aquel gesto era la de animarle a seguir hablando, en un intento de saber qué era lo que le ocurría. El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos más, en los que permanecieron uno a la vera del otro.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya por qué estabas tan afectado o voy a tener que preocuparme pensando que te pasa algo grave que no me has contado? -dijo el hispano de ojos verdes, los cuales miraban de soslayo a su amigo.

- Me ha emocionado lo que has dicho, idiota... Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y me daba mucho miedo decírtelo. No dejaba de temer que pudieras responderme que no lo aceptabas y que no querías volver a verme. Pero una vez más me has demostrado que eres un amigo en el que puedo confiar, que eres como un hermano.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se arrugó, se entreabrió, dejando al descubierto las piezas dentales, blanco perla, y éstas mordieron el labio inferior. Ahora el que pensó que había dicho algo mal fue Francis. La sorpresa fue reemplazada por otra mayor cuando Antonio le cogió de las manos y le miró con los ojos brillantes.

- N-no me digas estas cosas, que al final me harás llorar a mí también, pedazo de merluzo... -sentenció su amigo.

Y eso que ya se estaba recuperando cuando había dicho lo último... Pues fue abrir la boca y decir aquella frase con un insulto gratuito al final y Francis de nuevo volvía a estar al borde de las lágrimas. Menudos tontos estaban hechos los dos.

- ¡Eras tú el que me habías preguntado, estúpido! ¡Lo único que he hecho ha sido contestarte antes de que te pusieras muy pesado! -dijo con un gritito de los suyos, como reprochando pero al mismo tiempo aguantando para que no le diera un berrinche en ese preciso lugar.

- ¡Pero es que...! -intentó justificarse Antonio. De repente le dio un abrazo brusco y hasta se dio un golpe contra el hombro del de cabellos marrones en el mentón- ¡Yo también te considero como un hermano! ¡Seas lo que seas, seremos amigos! ¡Aunque seas un extraterrestre, o un perro camuflado de hombre, o un travesti! ¡Francis siempre será Francis y ese chico es mi mejor amigo!

Aquello le mató por completo. Ese arranque tan sincero hizo que todo el estrés que Francis había ido acumulando durante la semana se deshiciera en mil pedazos y se transformase en alivio. Tal cantidad de ese sentimiento le hizo estar flojo y le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo. Escondió su rostro en el hombro de Antonio, que se negaba a soltarle y le daba palmadas medianamente fuertes sobre la espalda. Si Francis tenía miedo de decírselo a alguien, además de a sus padres, era a Antonio. Saber que le apoyaba y le aceptaba era muy agradable.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana owo... No sé muy bien qué comentar sobre este capítulo así que si tenéis alguna duda pues me lo decís y estaré encantada de contestaros ouo**

_Anooonimo P, _**noooo Frain es FranceSpain acortado pues owo...Fr-ain xDDDD Lo siento xDDDD No voy a abandonar el Frain por el momento ya que para mí es mi OTP y no se me pasa el mono que tengo... Lo único que escribo hoy en día es historias de ellos dos o-ouuu... Pues confieso que me documenté mucho mucho mucho xDDDD Además luego estuve buscando parques en Australia y uno que sufriera algún incendio grande. Como no encontré ninguno estuve en la wikipedia y el que menciono tiene riesgos altos de incendio owo xD Sí, hasta ese punto llegué. Incluso busqué en maps para ver la extensión xDDD Pierre siii.. no puedo evitar que salga en algún momento XD Lo de Francis... bueno pensé que siempre lo hacía francés así que... lo convertí en español xDDDD Y para rematarlo quise darle algo gracioso así que... acento granadino XDDDD Antonio era un niño entonces xDDDD... Los padres, bueno no los considero los mismos pero podrían ser, sí owo**

_AdrB, _**no xDDD no soy bombera... bueno en la respuesta del anterior review cuento todo el proceso que hice para investigar XD así que si te interesa ya sabes, eso es TODO lo que hice XDDD. Lo de Eduardo... es que además no estoy publicando por orden en que los escribí así que tenía que explicar bien ya que aquí no queda tan evidente. Eso quiere decir que sí, que saldrá más en próximos fics XDDDD... Tenía que hacer algo diferenteee xDDD No puedo evitarlo.. Lo del acento me da risa imaginarlo hasta a mí xDDD... Te diré que el primer número de capítulos que me dijiste está MUY cercano a la realidad xD No puedo dar pista de longitud que luego me deducís lo que va a pasar XDDDD Gracias mil por tus reviews uvu *hugs***

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

La angustia era uno de los peores sentimientos que existían. Se afianzaba un sitio en el estómago y cada vez se iba convirtiendo en una pelota más grande, que lo oprimía. No permanecía quieto ahí y se extendía por el esófago, hasta los pulmones, dejándole la sensación de que algo chafaba su caja torácica y estrujaba sus órganos internos. Luego seguía hacia la boca, haciendo que se moviese aunque luego no acabara diciendo nada y lograba que se entretuviera mordiendo el labio inferior repetidamente. Hasta que se extendía al cerebro y se le hacía imposible pensar con la cabeza fría.

Antonio estaba siendo preso de un ataque de angustia que le daba la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y de que había un constante pitido zumbando contra su oído. Había pasado una hora y el transmisor no emitía ni un solo sonido humano. Los primeros minutos había pensado que se debía a que Francis no llevaba reloj y no podía calcular con exactitud los periodos de tiempo. Cuando había pasado un cuarto de hora, empezó a crecer el pánico. Aguantó la radio en la mano y buscó como nunca, con una concentración que sólo pensaba romper si Francis hablaba.

El prolongado silencio sólo reafirmaba un pensamiento que tenía desde hacía ya unas horas: tenía que entrar para ayudarle y cuanto más pasaba, más nefasto era todo. Antonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando en esa columna de fuego encontró un resquicio lo suficientemente grande como para entrar. El interior no era visible con tanta facilidad pero es que empezaba a hacerse oscuro en ese rincón del mundo. Miró hacia los lados y desenfundó el hacha que cargaba a la espalda.

Con el filo, Antonio fue apartando las hojas que habían en aquel hueco y que por caprichos del azar no habían ardido. Despejó ese tramo y aseguró así la ruta por si tenía que retroceder. Se notaba que pasaba tan cerca de las llamas porque la temperatura se incrementó y podía sentir una gota de sudor recorrer desde su sien hasta la mejilla. Vio que a la derecha había una línea de fuego, ancha, que le impediría ir hacia allí. La suerte era que su destino estaba hacia el norte y el oeste, esa zona no la quería cubrir. Avanzó a paso decidido hasta el otro lado, esquivando arbustos que estaban destinados a ser el combustible que hiciera el fuego aún más fuerte, y de repente su instinto le gritó que parara al escuchar el ruido de piedras rodar, las cuales había chutado con la punta metálica de las botas.

Con el hacha cortó el arbusto grande que había delante de él, con un movimiento certero, y se sorprendió al ver que el suelo sobre el que esperaba que se detuviera, caído, no existía y se precipitaba al vacío. Antonio abrió los ojos como platos y su instinto fue el de agacharse mientras sentía que el viento alborotaba sus cabellos. Una vez de rodillas, con la radio apoyada sobre el sólido suelo, Antonio asomó la cabeza a aquel risco al que casi se avalanza sin saberlo. La profundidad era considerable y pensar en bajarlo era una estupidez si quería llegar a la base con sus miembros intactos. Eso le dejaba sin un camino por el que seguir, lo mejor sería resignarse, regresar, salir y seguir bordeando el incendio.

Lo peor es que Francis seguía sin dar señales de vida. Maldito el día en el que les asignaron a Australia. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó sobre sus pasos. Se quedó congelado al ver que el viento de antes había arrastrado un matorral y había cubierto sus salida. No... No, no, no... Eso no podía estar pasando... Pensó todo lo rápido que su cerebro podía y sin embargo lo que se imponía en su mente eran cuatro factores importantes.

Número uno: A la izquierda tras de él el incendio seguía consumiendo, avanzando su camino, no tardaría mucho en llegar hacia donde estaba. Quizás una hora u hora y media. Cuanto más cerca estuvieran las llamas, más le costaría respirar.

Número dos: A la derecha tras él se encontraba un desfiladero muy escarpado e intentar bajar eso supondría un suicidio. No tenía ninguna superficie sólida sobre la que amarrar una cuerda que, para empezar, ni siquiera tenía. Esas paredes estaban cubiertas a trozo por vegetación que no aguantaría su peso y seguramente se precipitaría sin remedio hacia el fondo, cubierto de piedras. Si tenía la suerte de no abrirse la cabeza, seguro que algún hueso no resistía el golpe recibido y se quebraba. Una vez abajo, seguiría en medio de un incendio y sin poder moverse. Eso sería como lanzarse a las fauces de lobo.

Número tres: en frente de él se encontraba una barrera de fuego que cada vez se convertía más en un muro infranqueable.

El último factor en el que no podía dejar de pensar era en él, en esa persona especial, en el más importante en su vida, por el que tenía que relajarse y pensar. Sí, ese mismo del que aún no sabía nada...

- No pienso morir aquí, Francis... -murmuró.

* * *

El gentío que había habido por la noche en la discoteca había superado todas las expectativas. Francis había logrado arrastrar a ese local de ambiente al español de cabellos castaños, ya que la fiesta era para amigos. Si venías con uno, entraban los dos pagando solamente una entrada y tenían cada uno derecho a dos consumiciones. A pesar de esa tentativa, Antonio se había mostrado reticente. Su motivo era único y claro.

- No soy gay, Francis. -le dijo con una expresión de ligero desagrado.

- Pero eso nadie lo sabe, Antonio. Puedes fingir que lo eres y yo pago la entrada. Podrás beber gratis. Te doy hasta mis consumiciones. -dijo el rubio con un deje de emoción, tratando de venderle la moto a su amigo.

- ¿Y no tienes ningún amigo realmente gay con el que ir? No me acaba de parecer la mejor idea... -murmuró el de cabellos marrones.

- ¿Amigos gay? No. Yo a los gays me acerco para acostarme con ellos o manosearme. Tengo mi lengua muy ocupada con su boca como para ponerme a preguntarles si quieren ser mis amigos.

Había visto la manera en que Antonio le miraba, como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. ¿Qué? Sólo había sido sincero... Tuvieron un tira y afloja y Francis prometió que además le invitaría un día a hacer un viaje a Madrid e irían al parque de la Warner. Aquello sí que convenció al menor, que aceptó a regañadientes, aunque sus ojos brillaban de la emoción de pensar que iría con gastos pagado al parque de la Warner Bros. La tranquilidad ya no habitaba en su cuerpo cuando fue a buscarle el sábado por la noche a su casa. Isabel les deseó que pasaran un buen rato con esas chicas con las que habían quedado y cuando salieron de su hogar, Francis miró a su amigo de reojo, con una ceja levantada.

Rojo como la grana, Antonio le observó con cierto reproche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que le dijera que eres gay y que no puedes entrar solo a la discoteca y tengo que ir contigo a pesar de que yo no lo soy? Seguro que creerá que es mentira y que el gay soy yo, no tú.

Intentó aguantar la risa y falló en ello ya que aunque su volumen fuese bajo y se había llevado la mano delante de la boca, Antonio se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo. En la discoteca se separaron cuando Francis se distrajo porque había un tío que estaba muy bueno que le miraba. Cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle si podía ir con ese hombre, se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya no estaba y no podía verle entre la marea de gente. Bueno, habían quedado a las cinco en un parque cercano, ya se encontrarían allí.

Disfrutó de la compañía de un hombre bien formado que se estremecía bajo sus brazos y la sensación de poder "dominarle" le había parecido indescriptible. Cuando regresó a la plaza eran las cinco menos cuarto y los primeros indicios de luz se reflejaban en aquella cúpula de azul marino que había permanecido negra durante la noche. La plaza estaría vacía de no ser por un vagabundo con ropas mugrientas y de color oscuro que descansaba sobre un banco cercano a un pequeño estanque, cubierto por una manta con peor aspecto. Arqueó una ceja y echó otra mirada a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? Seguro que no se había ido solo, habían venido con el coche de Francis y no se iría caminando más de veinte kilómetros cuando era de noche, ¿no?

Estaba a un pelo de sacar el teléfono móvil y de llamarlo cuando sintió un golpecito de algo pequeño y redondeado sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al que era su amigo, aunque se sorprendió al verle de aquella manera. Antonio tenía la mejilla roja y parte del labio estaba herido, como si se lo hubiera estado mordiendo hasta dejarlo en carne viva y lorgrar que sangrara; también estaba despeinado.

- Perdona, estaba comprando algo para beber. -dijo enseñándole la Coca Cola que tenía en la mano. Le pasó una botella de agua que tenía en la otra. Antonio siempre tan considerado...

- Eso no es lo que más me llama la atención ahora mismo. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Tu apariencia es horrible y dudo que sea causada por la falta de sueño.

- ¿Podemos volver a casa y allí te lo cuento? -preguntó Antonio tras un pequeño suspiro.

- Está bien... Aunque de no ser porque voy a conducir, me pasaría el trayecto mordiéndome las uñas. -dijo Francis.

No era una exageración, estaba muy intrigado y hasta preocupado. Su mejor amigo tenía unas pintas muy llamativas y esa reticencia a hablar de lo que le había sucedido le dejaba aún más intranquilo. Suerte que veinte kilómetros se hacían en poco tiempo y pronto estaba aparcando delante de casa del español. A aquellas horas nadie paseaba por la calle así que Francis dejó las ventanillas medio bajadas para que entrara el airecito de la mañana. Entonces entornó el rostro y le miró expectante. Quería saber ya lo que había sucedido tras haberle perdido de vista.

- Ahora voy. Dios, qué impaciencia... Estaba yendo a la barra cuando de repente me he girado y no estabas. He supuesto que habías encontrado a alguien y me he ido a la barra, pensando que de no ser así me irías a buscar allí.

- Lo siento, vi a un tío que estaba muy, muy, muy bueno... No pude evitar irme hacia él. Pero seguramente de haberme perdido hubiera acabado en la barra, sí.

- El caso es que apareció un chico, no sé, debía tener unos 23 años, rubio, con acento extranjero y unas cejas así marcadas. El tío parecía majo y me dijo que estaba aburrido porque su amigo se había marchado. Acabó invitándome a un trago... y a otro, y a otro... No sé, he perdido la cuenta. Me dijo que si quería ir a dar una vuelta, para que así me diera el aire y cuando tú regresaras me encontraras más sereno. En serio, hace unas horas estaba fatal.

- No me extraña, si te dio de beber tanto... Pero esto aún no explica cómo acabaste así. -dijo Francis arqueando una ceja mientras se acomodaba en el asiento tras quitarse el cinturón, para tener más libertad.

- Pues sí, en cierto modo sí... Ese tío intentó abusar de mí. -dijo Antonio no muy contento. Le daba hasta vergüenza tener que explicar una historia así y se notaba porque sus mejillas estaban más rojizas de lo normal.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Francis echándose hacia delante y aferrándose con una mano al volante y con la otra a la tela del asiento.

- Lo que oyes. No llegó a hacerme nada demasiado grave, pero digamos que es la primera paja que no me hago yo sólo.

Francis dejó caer la mandíbula inferior y le observó con una sorpresa que no podía moderar. ¿Que un tío había estado toqueteando a su mejor amigo en contra de su voluntad? Por supuesto que no era posible quedarse inalterable tras escuchar esta historia. Lo peor no era que le hubiese toqueteado, lo peor era que intentó hacerle algo peor.

- Después de terminar intentó... bueno, ya sabes, meterse a disfrutar él también y entonces me cansé de avisarle repetidamente. Le había dicho que no quería y que eso no me iba. Pero bueno... hay un paréntesis en esa parte de la historia. El caso es que como no me hacía caso y aquello me empezó a dar pánico, le pegué un codazo y me puse bien la ropa. Y de repente me pegó un puñetazo y dijo que me iba a gustar. Te aseguro que me acojoné, así que no dudé en pegarle de nuevo, esta vez en la entrepierna. Ahí ya se quedó más calladito y aproveché y salí por patas. He estado escondido hasta ahora... No quería tener que pelearme con él... Pega fuerte.

- ¡Madre mía...! -dijo Francis al borde del histerismo.

Antonio se alarmó porque su voz se escuchaba fuera del coche y se apresuró a cerrar las ventanillas. No quería que nadie se enterara por un casual. Si su mejor amigo estaba teniendo ese ataque de pánico, no quería imaginar cómo podía reaccionar su madre o su padre.

- No es para tanto... -intentó quitarle sarro al asunto, pero la verdad es que verse atacado de esa manera no le había resultado nada agradable.

- ¡Claro que es _pa_ tanto, Antonio! ¡Casi te viola...! Y yo te he llevado a ese sitio, que es lo peor.

- Estoy bien, sé defenderme solito. Además, hay algo que he descubierto con todo esto. Puedo... -carraspeó, sin ser capaz de continuar de una sola vez. Es que aún no podía aceptarlo, estaba digiriéndolo- Puedo disfrutar de las caricias de un hombre, al parecer.

Ahora sí que se le quedó una cara a Francis que era digna de inmortalizar. No había esperado nada de eso. El pobre rubio estaba aún atónito por la historia de que a su amigo casi le quitan la virginidad trasera a la fuerza y de repente éste le decía que lo había disfrutado. ¿Era eso lo que le estaba diciendo?

- A ver... No sé si te estoy entendiendo. Insinúas que... ¿Te ha gustado?

- No me malinterpretes, no me ha gustado la violencia con la que intentaba metérmela. Pero sí que me ha gustado la paja. Eso ha estado... sorprendentemente bien. -admitió el de cabellos castaños cada vez más rojo.

- No me digas que te gustan los hombres... -murmuró aún sin poder concebir lo que sus orejas escuchaban.

- Sí, creo que pueden gustarme también los hombres. No le veo otra explicación a lo que me ha pasado en ese momento. Lo he disfrutado, no ha sido mi cuerpo reaccionando sólo contra mi voluntad. Después he pasado a olvidarme de lo que ocurría y he sentido placer, muy intenso.

- Estoy ahora mismo que no sé si es que me he caído dormido y estoy soñando todo esto. No me imaginaba que tú fueses a decirme algo así de repente. Pero igualmente no querías tener relaciones con él, ¿no?

- No, no, no... ¡Eso sí que no...! Lo otro estuvo bien, pero ese tío se estaba pasando. Ya has visto cómo me ha dejado la mejilla.

Francis frunció el ceño y tocó la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Cada vez se veía más llamativa y diría que estaba un poco más hinchada de lo que antes estaba. Le dio rabia pensar que le habían golpeado tan fuerte.

- ¿Sabes el nombre de ese tío? Siempre podemos ir a devolverle el golpe que te ha dado.

- Ni idea... Ni le pregunté. Soy un idiota por confiar tanto en la gente e irme con un tío del que no sé ni el nombre.

- Hombre, no te negaré que un poco estúpido sí que has sido... -dijo tras suspirar Francis- Pero que seas gay o bisexual no es ningún problema. ¡Yo te apoyo, Antonio! ¡Puedes contarme todos tus dilemas mentales! Ya has visto que en unos meses yo me he vuelto un gay más, útil para la sociedad y sus congéneres. Puedo ayudarte a que des ese paso. Y podríamos tener citas dobles y entonces, después del sexo, quedaríamos y nos contaríamos que si tal la tiene pequeña o que uno es un eyaculador precoz. ¡Seguro que es muy divertido!

Menudo grito había pegado... Se le veía tan emocionado que ni pudo decir que no tan de repente. Sólo se sonrojó, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa que no sabía ni qué hacía en ese lugar de su rostro. Y allí Francis, mirándole con sus ojos azules, preguntándole que qué le parecía su estupendo plan.

- No. -sentenció Antonio- Quizás ha sido un desliz que se me pasará.

- No se te pasará... Te lo digo por experiencia, esas cosas no se pasan. Si sientes tensión sexual hacia una persona, eso significa que como mínimo eres bisexual y como máximo eres gay. Así que lo mejor será que lo aceptes. Acuéstate, consúltalo con la almohada y ya me dirás algo a lo de las citas dobles.

Antonio abrió la puerta y salió del coche sin decir una palabra más. Su mejor amigo le miraba con la boca abierta, casi ofendido por ese gesto cuando él estaba intentando aconsejarle para así subirle el ánimo. Entonces, Antonio se agachó y le miró, desde fuera.

- Vete a la mierda. No voy a hacer eso.

Pegó un sonoro portazo y se alejó hacia la casa. Francis había bajado la ventanilla y le gritaba algo de que le iba a pagar las reparaciones del coche si lo rompía. Fue más silencioso a la hora de abrir la puerta, de colarse en su hogar y de caminar de puntillas, descalzo, hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y fue derecho a echarse en la cama. Aún podía notar el adormecimiento de su cuerpo, fruto del alcohol que había ingerido. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no había sido producto de su imaginación. Había algo en esa historia que había omitido y que era lo que más vergüenza le daba.

Lo que no había contado era que cuando su mente fue cediendo a la estimulación que sus sentidos iban recibiendo, su imaginación cambió los elementos que no le agradaban para tornar la experiencia en algo placentero. Sin darse cuenta, el hombre que le tenía entre sus brazos, en su mente, se fue transformando hasta que no se trataba de otro que de Francis. Y aquel hecho hizo que sus labios se entreabrieran y gimiera un par de veces sin poderlo evitar mientras seguía apresado contra aquella pared. Entonces fue cuando empezó a disfrutar como hacía tiempo que no lo disfrutaba y llamó de manera vergonzosa el nombre de su amigo repetidamente.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de lado, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias de la misma vergüenza que le embargaba al recordar sus reacciones y al ver que incluso ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba y pegaba un respingo. ¿Es que ahora era él el que de repente sentía algo por su mejor amigo?

* * *

Francis maldecía su existencia por décima vez en cosa de minutos. Había algo peor que haberse quedado atrapado en un incendio forestal y eso era haberse quedado sin un poco de agua. La maldita cantimplora tenía la culpa, que se había calentado de manera endemoniada y cuando había ido a cogerla le había quemado las manos. Por supuesto la lanzó como si le hubiese producido una descarga, con tan buena suerte que cayó sobre las llamas y no sólo desperdició un agua que seguramente estaría prácticamente caliente, además había echado a perder un magnífico termo en condiciones climatológicas normales.

Por supuesto todo ese accidentado evento había tenido más detalles que habían hecho que pasara más de una hora y que Francis no hubiese usado la radio. Tuvo que sacar las raíces de un arbusto que, por su apariencia, vivía en una sombra que le generaba la suficiente humedad para seguir viviendo y tuvo que chupar a ver si sacaba un poco de agua. Su garganta estaba reseca por culpa del humo que sin querer iba inhalando. Suerte que no era muy espeso y respiraba más oxígeno que otra cosa.

Se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, cosa que realmente no ayudó demasiado y le dejó una mancha de color del barro. No dejaba de sudar... A ese paso se iba a deshidratar.

Bueno, por el momento no quería pensar más en ello. Lo que menos le iba a beneficiar en ese instante era empezar a pensar en cómo se le podían poner de feas las cosas si no se daba prisa en salir. Encontró un sitio un poco más alejado de las llamas y suspiró. Tenía que usar la radio y lograr que Antonio se calmara.

- Hola, hola, sí. ¿Alguien me escucha? -dijo Francis después de encenderla. Se había recordado a uno de esos hombres que vienen con sus tómbolas a las ferias de pueblo.

Lo más extraño fue que al otro lado no escuchó segundos después ningún tipo de respuesta. Volvió a llamar, esperando que alguien dijese algo. Bueno, siendo sinceros, lo único que esperaba era que Antonio le escuchara y se calmara. Lo curioso era que no parecía que estableciese conexión.

- No sé si estás pegando brincos por ahí pero igualmente seguiré transmitiendo un rato. He tenido que beber agua de raíces, Antonio... De malditas raíces... Me sabe la boca a tierra y no tengo con qué enjuagármela. Además, he perdido mi cantimplora... Lo siento, sé que me la compraste con mucha ilusión el año pasado. ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que es que no me gustaba desde un principio y que ha sido mi excusa para librarme de ella! No lo ha sido.

Sí era verdad que no le había dado la misma ilusión que si hubiese sido aquella chaqueta de invierno de color beige que habían visto en el Massimo Duti la última vez que Francis arrastró a su irresponsable novio, sin sentido de la moda, a comprar a un centro comercial enorme en el que se concentraban todo tipo de tiendas. Y no lo llamaba irresponsable porque quisiera, no; tenía un motivo de peso. La razón era que el noventa por ciento de su actual vestuario lo había comprado Francis, indignado por su falta de interés. Claro, ahora vestía de manera elegante, atractiva, y los ojos de las personas que pasaban por la calle se clavaban en su cuerpo bien formado y en su trasero, regalo divino. Entonces él tenía que ir todo el rato sintiendo celos por las miradas que su pareja iba recibiendo.

Es verdad que ver una cantimplora en vez de un caro abrigo no fue muy alentador y que su cara se quedó sin expresión durante un rato, pero luego la cosa cambió a medida que fue analizando su regalo. Era una cantimplora robusta, forrada de piel para impedir que el fresco o calor se disipara rápidamente y tenía cordones robustos que rodeaban la figura ovalada. El tapón era de plastico y tenía una cubierta de piel. La cantimplora era de color verde y en ese momento supo que no es que hubiera costado barata. Había otro detalle, en una de las cuerdas, que le llamó la atención: una fecha escrita. No le costó nada reconocerla, era el día en que empezaron a salir.

Aunque Antonio siguió paranoico durante muchísimo tiempo, la verdad es que pronto para Francis aquella cantimplora significó algo profundo. Era un regalo más como prueba del vínculo tan especial que compartían.

- He perdido el agua porque la piel se había desgastado y me he quemado con el plástico. Ah, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Te echo mucho de menos... Pensar en que quizás no encuentre salida y no pueda verte me tiene nervioso por ratos, no te mentiré. Aunque no me pienso rendir, te lo prometí. Quiero volver a darte un abrazo y decirte que te quiero sin que sea por una radio. Espero que te tranquilices, que te imagino pegando brincos a lo loco.

Se le escapó un suspiro fruto de la decepción que encontraba en sus pensamientos. Aunque fuese un hola, le hubiese gustado intercambiar mínimo una palabra con él. ¿Estaría Antonio intentando entrar y por eso no podía contestar? Bueno, mejor que se centrase en lo que hacía si era tan importante.

- No hagas tonterías, que aún te harás daño. Dentro de una hora volveré a conectar la radio.

Giró la ruedecilla y desconectó el transmisor. Lo miró en silencio, con una expresión inmutable. El tiempo iba pasando y eso era lo peor que podía ocurrir tal y como se encontraba. Guardó la radio y se apresuró en seguir, descendiendo por un suave desnivel. Buscó agua, o algún arrollo, pero no encontró nada y Francis empezó a pensar que aquellas raíces del arbusto serían la última cosa húmeda que se llevaría a los labios en unas horas.

* * *

Todo el mundo tenía un punto irritante. En algún momento, incluso la persona más perfecta podía hacer o decir algo que molestara a otra. Por mucho que el que se enfadase quisiera a esa persona, era muy posible que su boca pronunciase el conjunto de vocablos perfecto para hacerle sentir ganas de agarrarle por el pescuezo. Y esa ocasión era una de esas. Antonio negó un par de veces y bajó la vista a la revista que repasaba en busca de alguna oferta de trabajo a media jornada que pudiese compaginarse con los estudios de electrónica que había empezado.

- Pero Antonio... Venga, no seas intransigente. -dijo Francis- Te aseguro que esta vez te gustará.

- No, no y mil veces no. -dijo Antonio- La última vez me dijiste eso y a las diez estaba en casa, viendo porno por internet.

- Y ya te he dicho mil veces que aún no entiendo el por qué, Hedrick era un tío imponente pero también atractivo.

- Intentó hacerme fumar crack porque decía que era una experiencia única. Que le den a Hedrick, Francis. Tu gusto es patético.

- ¡Oh, no te pongas llorón...! Dirás lo que quieras pero aquel tío con acento italiano te gustó. Aquel que tenía el cabello ondulado y que estaba cachas. No te hagas la víctima.

Antonio se quedó con la boca abierta y una sonrisa rota, como si le hubiesen dejado parado en una reproducción de video. Se le empezó a subir un tono rojizo a las mejillas y la sonrisa de Francis se tornó maliciosa. Sólo con eso sabía que se había apuntado un asalto.

- Míralo qué mono~ -el sonrojo se acentuó- A partir de ahora voy a tener que llamarte Tomate~

- Llámame tomate y te parto las piernas, subnormal. -dijo Antonio sonriendo con tensión, nervios, vergüenza y enfado, mucho enfado. Cuando se cabreaba demasiado era terrible, tenía una lengua de acero. Y últimamente ese problema se había acentuado más.

- ¡Pero si estás rojo...! -se quejó el rubio-¡Además, los tomates te gustan!

- Pues entonces, como a ti te gustan las pollas, voy a empezar a llamarte así.

- Iba a decirte que no me importa pero como ahora empiece un rumor sobre eso, mis padres no ganarán para disgustos. Sólo falta que ahora a su hijo empiecen a llamarle Polla por el vecindario... Aunque no me importaría que me llamases Culito.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, diciendo cosas fuera de tono y después le guiñaba el ojo de manera natural, como si fuese lo más usual. Cuando eso ocurría, por un momento podía notar por su cuerpo una descarga de adrenalina que le nacía en partes demasiado bajas y que se extendía hasta llegar a su estómago, para dejarle allí una sensación hormigueante, como si un grupo de mariposas se hubiese instalado en la zona para quedarse a vivir y formar familia. Antonio podía reconocer ese sentimiento y al instante recordaba la estupidez de la que estaban hablando. Entonces le gustaría poder coger su cabellera rubia y con fuerza empujar su cara contra la mesa de la universidad en la que siempre se colaba, ya que Francis estaba pensando qué hacer y ese año no había continuado su fallida carrera de arquitectura.

- Venga, te prometo que este tío te gustará... Además, el que traigo para mí es atractivo pero me dijo que su primo lejano estaba aquí de vacaciones y que si tenía un amigo majo para él. ¡Y no conozco a nadie más majo que tú...!

El español entrecerró sus ojos verdes y le miró de manera dudosa. ¿Estaba intentando camelárselo con esos halagos idiotas? Francis puso su mejor sonrisa inocente, adorable.

- No quiero, Francis. Los que me has presentado o son idiotas o son unos cortados o unos brutos. -dijo Antonio.

- ¿Y al tío aquel que te gustó que le pasaba? No entiendo a ese por qué le diste largas. -murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Se sentó en una silla que quedaba cerca de la mesa de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, lo que pasó es que yo no le dije nada y él tampoco. Así estamos, que no ha ocurrido nada aparte de aquella noche.

La sonrisa maliciosa retornó al rostro de Francis, como si lo hubiese echado de menos rápidamente. Era normal, el de cabello largo se había sonrojado de nuevo al recordar aquella noche. Había tenido que pelear un montón para que su camarada le contara los detalles de aquella batalla que había sido un éxito. Siempre que la mencionaban la calificaban como: "La noche". Un triunfo para Antonio y otro más para Francis por encontrarle esa pareja.

- Toda una pena que en el fondo ambos seáis unos tontorrones... Pero te digo que este que te he conseguido ahora es buen partido. Seguro que con él también puedes tener una buena noche, como aquella.

Los ojos verdes del español más joven rodaron, en un gesto de incredulidad. En serio, Hedrick había sido de los peores, pero no se le olvidaba el tío que coleccionaba bichos. Le quiso llevar a enseñárselos y todo, no pudo haber algo que tuviese menos morbo que ver un montón de mariposas sobre una madera, sujetas por chinchetas. Además, Antonio no había podido superar su entrada en la homosexualidad. Si alguna persona en su sano juicio podía creer que olvidaría aquella fantasía que su mente había creado mientras aquel tío masajeaba su entrepierna es que era una ilusa. Le gustaba Francis. Era un idiota, pero le gustaría que fuese **SU** idiota.

No obstante no se daba cuenta, o no se quería percatar de ello. El rubio estaba más centrado en sus hormonas y en satisfacer sexualmente sus deseos con cualquier persona que le mirara a los ojos más de tres segundos seguidos. Claro, a excepción de Antonio. Éste ya le había mirado hasta veinte minutos seguidos y lo que había logrado es que Francis se riera de él y le preguntara si es que ahora ya lograba quedarse dormido hasta con los ojos abiertos. Era decepcionante... Le dijo que sí, que era una nueva habilidad y eso hizo que se riera más. Encima hasta él había acabado riendo. Simplemente patético lo que el amor podía llegar a cambiar a una persona.

- Anda, por favor... Ese tío está bastante bien y el que me gusta no va a salir conmigo si su primo no tiene con quién hablar.

Por un instante, Antonio sintió una punzada a la altura del pecho que no quiso analizar por más rato. Su mejor amigo le miraba con una expresión de perro apaleado y no podía resistirlo. Suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo de antemano que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decirle.

- De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es? -murmuró devolviendo la vista a la revista. Pretendió que continuaba buscando ese empleo a media jornada que le proporcionaría el dinero extra que necesitaba para arreglar su guitarra.

- A las nueve y media te paso a buscar con Alfred y Roderich. Alfred es el mío, el tuyo se llama Roderich. Los dos son de fuera. Alfred se crió en Londres, aunque nació en Nueva York, y ahora está aquí con una beca. Roderich es de Estados Unidos y ha venido a ver a su primo y de paso hacer turismo. Si le cuentas cosas de por aquí y le explicas acerca de la gastronomía, estoy seguro de que te mirará como si le estuvieras hablando de las cosas más maravillosas.

- Ahá... -murmuró con desinterés, para que supiera que le estaba escuchando.

- Gracias, Antonio. -dijo el de ojos azules. Se levantó y le dejó un beso en el pelo a su amigo- Eres el mejor.

Tras un breve guiño, se marchó correteando. Las manos de Antonio fueron ascendiendo, lentamente, hasta que se posaron sobre sus cabellos. En un momento, de manera progresiva, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y al final lo que hizo fue dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa, lentamente. ¿Por qué aceptaba esas ideas de bombero? No era el plan ideal ir a una cita doble con la persona que te gusta cuando ésta iba a estar intentando ligar con un desconocido.

Horas después, de camino a casa, seguía aún dándole vueltas al asunto. No se había podido concentrar en el trabajo que en unas semanas tenían que entregar y sus compañeros le habían tenido que ir llamando la atención cada dos por tres. Las nubes habían sido el paisaje que había observado la mayor parte del rato mientras imaginaba a ese tal Alfred como un tío con pinta de drogadicto y a Roderich como un tío bueno, con cuerpo de infarto. ¡Le gustaría por una vez ser el afortunado! Sólo con Romario había podido ganar a Francis. Claro, como él era el que solía concertar esas citas dobles, era siempre el gran beneficiado. Le gustaría ser tan afortunado que hasta se pusiera celoso. Sonrió con resignación y apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la puerta del autobús. Menudo delirio. Francis no le veía como a nada más que un amigo con el que contar historias acerca de quién la tiene más larga.

Estuvo pensando un rato qué ponerse y al final tiró las prendas de ropa que tenía en las manos con indignación sobre la colcha al encontrarse pensando en cuales de esas camisetas podría llamar más la atención de su mejor amigo. Su mundo giraba últimamente demasiado alrededor de él y eso le enfermaba. ¿Se iba a quedar estancado para siempre en un cuelgue que le ignoraba? Al final agarró una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuros y eso fue lo que se puso. Su madre pasó y le preguntó que a dónde iba.

- Con Francis. -replicó de mal humor.

- Cualquiera diría que no quieres ir. Si no te apetece sería mejor que te quedaras en casa y te ahorrases el dinero.

Por un instante se quedó pensándolo, pero luego imaginó la cara de decepción que Francis pondría y que seguro que lo tendría que aguantar de morros durante una semana o más. Mejor sacrificaba su felicidad por la de su compañero. Se peinó, se puso colonia y se miró al espejo durante unos largos segundos, con cara seria.

- No lo entiendo... Yo creo que estoy bueno. ¿Por qué demonios no me mira de esa forma? Tanto que presume de buen gusto... Este tío es gilipollas.

El susodicho gilipollas se presentó puntual en su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, Francis sonrió como siempre, de esa manera encantadora, y le examinó de arriba abajo. Sería mentira decir que ese gesto apreciativo no le hizo ilusión alguna, que su corazón no se aceleró y que su cuerpo no se tensó para dejar que Francis pudiera observarle bien. Entonces los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los suyos, verdes, y le sonrió con suavidad. Antonio hizo un gesto similar aunque la suya era más bien una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Toda la ilusión se le bajó de repente cuando Francis le cogió de las mejillas, pellizcándolas, como si se tratara de su abuela, que hubiese regresado del pueblo para realizarle una visita. Empezó entonces a tirar de una y otra sucesivamente, provocando que su cabeza se moviese de un lado para otro. Para terminar, se le dibujó una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

- Pero míralo qué guapo se ha puesto para su citaa~ Si hasta se ha echado perfume y todo. Ay que me parece que alguien está listo para arrasar esta noche~

Antonio hizo un aspaviento con la mano para que le soltara las mejillas y se las frotó un momento con la idea de que si le habían quedado un poco rojas, la sangre volviera a su cauce. Su mejor amigo le seguía observando, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Es que era muy divertido molestar a Antonio de aquella manera. El de cabellos castaños era muy vergonzoso y al no haber podido asumir su homosexualidad, reaccionaba de maneras muy exageradas y ponía expresiones graciosas.

- Rectifico: no me he puesto guapo, soy guapo.

"Lo que pasa es que tú no te das cuenta"

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir eso último. Hubiese podido quedar como un comentario casual del cual reírse luego, pero no sentía la confianza suficiente para decirlo. El motivo era que temía que su tono de voz sonara resentido, que era posible que ocurriese, y que entonces Francis se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Bueno, por una parte estaría bien que se diera cuenta y que le rechazara de una maldita vez para que él pudiera seguir hacia delante y enamorarse de alguien nuevo. Pero, por la otra, temía que se lo dijera directamente. Sabía que escucharlo directamente de su boca le destrozaría por completo.

Los halagos por parte de Francis ya cesaron y empezó a contarle detalles del sitio al que iban en cuanto pisaron la calle. De esta manera la madre de Antonio no pululaba cerca y evitaban que se enterara por accidente de que iban a pasar una velada con unos chicos con los que, con un poco de suerte, quizás compartirían cama esa noche. Cama o algún rincón cubierto, sin gente, en el que pudieran estar juntos. Antonio pasó entonces a modo pasivo, en el que parecía que escuchaba pero no era cien por cien seguro.

Alfred les esperaba en la puerta del restaurante en el que cenarían. El español de ojos verdes prefirió mirar antes al restaurante que a ese chico. Sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a compararle, a analizar su vestimenta, su rostro, su cuerpo e intentaría adivinar si la tenía más pequeña que él o no. Entonces pensaría: "no sé qué tiene él, que no tenga yo" y llegaría a la conclusión que más le deprimía: "tiene la atención de Francis". Mejor no pensarlo y esperar a que llegara su acompañante. A Roderich sí que le miró. Era un chico enjuto, de rasgos delicados y piel porcelanosa. Destacaba un lunar cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos eran azules claro, tirando a grises, y quedaban enmarcados por unas finas gafas de color negro. El cabello era de un marrón más claro, tirando a rojizo, y tenía un mechón indomable, como su primo lejano, que parecía tener vida propia. Los tejanos y la camisa que había escogido le hacían verse más delgado y Antonio no pudo evitar imaginar cuál debía ser el tamaño de sus genitales, vista la masa corporal que tenía.

Empezó la cita doble y resultó peor de lo que había imaginado. No fue tanto por Roderich, que intentaba impresionarle de alguna manera, sin éxito. Lo que fue horrible fue ver a Francis y a ese chaval chillón que parecía que a ratos tenía la edad mental de uno de doce hablar y pasárselo bien mientras él miraba la mesa con aburrimiento y pensaba en algo que contarle a su acompañante. ¡Es que eran muy diferentes...! Vale que decían que los polos opuestos se atraían, pero es que ellos eran extremadamente distintos. Antonio escuchaba música rock: AC/DC, Metallica... En cambio Roderich pasaba el rato escuchando a Beethoven y Bach, moviendo su batuta imaginaria en el aire (bueno, esto no lo había dicho pero Antonio lo había añadido de cosecha propia en su mente). Un viernes perfecto podía ser, para el español, ir a una discoteca, bailar y pasarlo bien. Para el americano, su plan perfecto era sentarse a leer en pleno silencio y tras hora intercambiar impresiones.

Si a él eso le gustaba, lo respetaba, pero a Antonio no le atraía. No podía decir que eso le hiciera olvidar que Francis a su lado tomaba la mano de Alfred con disimulo y le acercaba para susurrarle alguna guarrada de la que luego el americano se reía. No era nada discreto, sabía que eran cosas subidas de tono porque luego Alfred le llamaba cerdo mientras seguía con ese aire jovial. No le ofendía, no. Y por un momento deseó que lo hubiese hecho. Ladeó la mirada y vio a Roderich comiendo aún. Iba lento, como si se tratara de la realeza. Tenía una de sus finas cejas arqueadas mientras miraba la comida y no sabía si era porque no le gustaba o porque seguía pensando de qué hablar con él.

Fue al baño, intentando romper su aburrimiento y desperezarse refrescándose la cara. Cuando volvió sólo estaba Roderich. Miró alrededor, confundido.

- ¿Dónde están los otros dos? -preguntó.

- Se han ido a un sitio con más privacidad. Alfred lo ha dicho de otra manera, pero me niego a reproducirlo con sus palabras exactas. -respondió Roderich sin inmutarse mientras se comía el tiramisú que había pedido.

Antonio se sentó en la silla y suspiró con pesadez. Estupendo, habían ido a darle una alegría al cuerpo. Estaba seguro y eso le amargaba. Roderich le miró de reojo y el hispano pronto se dio cuenta de aquello. Por un momento parecía que le estaba preguntando si quería que fuesen a hacer lo mismo. No se sentía motivado. El americano era tan finito que casi parecía una chica y ahora a él le había dado el auge de probar todo lo que se le ocurriera con hombres, que estaban más dispuestos a experimentar. Al parecer ahora fue su mirada la que habló por sí misma.

- Entiendo...

- No te lo tomes a mal, Roderich. Eres buen tipo, pero creo que no pegamos... Nuestros estilos de vida difieren demasiado y, aunque eres guapo, no me siento atraído por ti.

- Me he dado cuenta, pero quería asegurarme. -dijo con aparente frialdad mientras cogía más tiramisú con aquella cucharilla de postres- Supongo que tu tipo es más tu mejor amigo. -levantó la mirada y se fijó en que Antonio estaba como congelado- He visto que le mirabas un montón.

Los dedos estaban apretados contra el mantel y al escuchar que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que observaba al otro español, Antonio se apoyó sobre la mesa y dejó descansar la cabeza contra una de las servilletas. Se le escapó una lagrimita frustrada y dio un golpe suave contra la madera. ¿Por qué Francis ignoraba los detalles que los demás podían ver? Eso sólo significaba que no tenía ese concepto. Antonio era un amigo y ya está. Por eso no era al que se estaba tirando esa noche, así de claro.

No hablaron más. Roderich pagó su parte y tras darle dos palmaditas alentadoras en la cabeza, se marchó. En ese momento, Antonio se encontró de morros con la definición de lo que era ahora su vida. Iba a cenas para que su mejor amigo diese con una nueva persona a la que metérsela mientras él se quedaba tirado, como una sucia servilleta, solo y pensando en qué le faltaba. A ratos perdía la razón y pensaba en agarrarle, zarandearle y decirle lo que le atormentaba. Pero, por otra parte, el temor a su reacción, a que eso pudiera romper su amistad, era demasiado grande. A pesar de estar enamorado, Francis seguía siendo como un hermano para él y se negaba a perder eso.

Un camarero vino y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. No le culpaba, llevaba casi una hora solo, echado sobre el mantel. Seguro que los clientes que se sentaban alrededor le estaban mirando de manera extraña. Suspiró, se incorporó y mientras sacaba el dinero le contestó:

- Mal de amores.

El camarero le miró de manera extraña, como si no comprendiese qué mal de amores podía tener un hombre que había venido acompañado de tres más. Ni se molestó en dar más explicaciones, suficiente tenía con lo suyo. Se levantó de aquella silla y dejó la mesa desordenada, vacía, con rastros de la comida que les habían servido sobre el blanco mantel. Al salir tuvo que apresurarse y cerrar los botones de su chaqueta deprisa. Se acurrucó contra la bufanda y miró las calles sumidas en la penumbra. Ahora le tocaba irse solo a casa, andando. La próxima vez aprendería y se traería el coche o la moto de su padre.

Quizás podría levantarse antes de que a Francis y su nuevo puto de una noche -vale, era faltar al respeto, pero se le estaban hinchando las narices con tanto ligue- se fuesen a gemir como perros en celo a algún rincón, gritarles un "¡Que os jodan, yo me voy!" y se iría con su moto flamante.

- Estúpido Francis... -murmuró tras estornudar.

Al paso que iba, lograría que regresara a la heterosexualidad y que en el proceso odiase al resto de los hombres del planeta, ya que no sabría si ese habría pasado por las manos del varón al que él quería. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró de nuevo. Iba a dormir, eso siempre se le daba bien. A ver qué consejos le daba la almohada.

* * *

**Lo sientooo :'D Tendría que haber actualizado ayer pero estuve ocupada y me conecté tardísimo así que no publiqué ;w; Pero hoy vengo, no voy a dejar la semana sin actualizar ò.óuu Pues nada, otro capítulo más. Antonio se nos ha enamorado, sep~ No sé ya más qué comentar, si tenéis alguna pregunta me decís :3**

_Nanda18, _**hombre pues para eso tengo activado los reviews anónimos ô_ou Si te da pereza puedes ponerlo sin hacer login. Lo del acento me divirtió demasiado hacerlo xD Les ubico como por el 1995-96 o así, de ahí que hablen de pesetas, de walkmans y esas cosas xD Lo de Antonio se seguirá viendo pero a veces los más inteligentes tampoco acaban haciendo nada grande. Lo de Francis bombero ya se empieza a intuir ahora. **

_SakuUchiha7, _**(Frain es Francia-España y Spance es España-Francia owo siempre el primero topea) No sé por qué no hay muchas historias y suben cosas que ni son de ellos, son de Bad Friends Trio y esas cosas. Me da bastante rabia u.u... Bueno, es raro, pero me apetecía cambiar un poco y hacer algo diferente xDDD Aaww, bueno me alegro que al menos ahora te guste o te motive de alguna manera el leerlo xD Antonio es joven, tiene que hacer comparaciones raras XDD No, no creo que la abandone por un tiempo. Sigo escribiendo a día de hoy así que continuaré :3**

_Anooonimo P, _**No, no me pasaré al lado oscuro xDDD Ya salí de él owo Antonio pasó por su época de rock and roll no importa de qué tipo u origen xD Los flashbacks son la manera de explicar cómo han llegado allí. Me gusta escribir sus inicios siempre ouo**

_AdrB, _**Eduardo saldrá sin dudarlo en otros episodios xDDD Aunque sufran por el camino me gusta darles finales bonitos, sí xDD No, que yo sepa los tesoros no son una banda real pero bueno, la creé por algo random. Tampoco va a ser todo verdad xDDD La verdad es que los reviews animan mucho. No tienen que ser la gran cosa tampoco, pero con poquito pues ya animan a continuar y no rendirse. De la otra manera siempre te preguntas que quién está leyendo de verdad esta historia.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**pensaba que te había perdido ya xDDD Bueno no te preocupes, la vida real viene primero ó3o Está bien empezar y ver que ya son novios xD Ahora, pase lo que pase, sabeis que igualmente van a acabar saliendo. Pues sí es que me retrasé publicando u.u' lo siento... El fic es un poco el contraste entre la tranquilidad del pasado y el estrés del presente u.ú Y aquí ya empiezas a ver de dónde nació el amor ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Muchas gracias por los reviews, se aprecian demasiado como para ponerlo en palabras.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer una especie de concurso donde regalaría un oneshot Frain de la temática que me digáis, no sé qué os parecería. Ya me diréis**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Antonio había escuchado parte del discurso de Francis. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que había oído su voz y que luego, aleatoriamente, había escuchado algunas de las palabras. La frase que le aconsejaba no hacer locuras, en concreto, fue una que permaneció en su cerebro durante un raro, resonando con eco en el hueco de su calavera. Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle desde los tobillos hasta los hombros, con la rapidez de un destello, cuando por su mente pasó un único pensamiento.

- "Quizás ese consejo llega demasiado tarde..."

Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar de ser optimista en una situación crucial como aquella. Había intentado talar los arbustos que había a la derecha del bloqueado camino que había improvisado. Quería ver si podía abrirse un hueco más seguro que aquel y no quería trabajar cerca de la que parecía la ruta de salida menos peligrosa. En ese tiempo en el que había estado próximo a las llamas, las que se encontraba detrás habían ido cerrando el cerco sobre él, encerrándole en un espacio cada vez más estrecho.

La sangre parecía pulsar con fuerza en su sien, con violencia, y el ruido del latir sonaba en su atormentada cabeza. Decir que el miedo no se extendía por su cuerpo como una plaga sería negar la realidad. Pero también brotaba en él un instinto más fuerte que impedía que se quedara helado, resignándose a la muerte, y ese era el instinto de supervivencia. Además, sería irónico que hubiese sido Francis el que se quedara atrapado y que fuese finalmente él el único que se salvara de los dos.

Jadeó con pesadez y se retiró unos pasos, respirando rápidamente por la boca, incapaz de obtener de otro modo el oxígeno que parecía necesitar. Apoyó el hacha en el suelo, levantó la visera y se secó con la mano derecha el sudor de la frente. Era imposible intentar abrirse camino por ese muro más alto de fuego; era una opción que hacía tiempo que ya no estaba disponible.

Francis aún hablaba por la radio y eso le hizo bajar la mirada, coger el aparato y observarlo ausentemente. Ni se sentía capaz de calmarse para escuchar lo que decía. Su dedo estuvo sobre el botón de plástico resistente al calor que se encargaba de abrir las comunicaciones. ¿Pero cómo decir algo así cuando era Francis el que luchaba allí, a algunos kilómetros quizás, por su propia vida? Seguramente, nadie podía encontrar las palabras para decir que para él no había esperanza y lograr, al mismo tiempo, que la persona a la que le comunicaba la noticia se mantuviese tranquila. Acercó la radio hacia su rostro y apoyó parte de la misma contra el casco. Sus ojos se cerraron, con expresión dolorida, y se dejó envolver por esa voz tan querida, tan conocida.

No podía. Era incapaz de apretar el botón y decirle en qué situación se encontraba. Francis era el tipo de persona que en situaciones adversas o fatales, perdía el tipo. Si le decía que estaba atrapado y que las llamas estaban tan cerca, el rubio se iba a bloquear e iba a dejar de pensar en sí mismo. Debía seguir luchando por él, ya que no podía venir a hacer nada por Antonio. Y en su mente se empezaron a reproducir escenarios en los que él no salía de esa. En todos ellos, lo que podía ver era a Francis destrozado, a Francis hundido, a ese hombre que tanto apreciaba y estimaba llorando miserablemente rodeado de una de sus camisas, que probablemente aún tendría su perfume. Todo aquello le produjo un pellizco tan fuerte que su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que parecía haber sido preso de un terrible espasmo. Apartó la radio y miró hacia el suelo, tembloroso, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas únicamente ya que Francis había terminado de hablar.

Miró hacia las llamas, hacia el trozo que él había despejado y que ahora estaba cubierto por ellas, aunque de menor tamaño. Estaba claro, si podía salir, aquella era la vía. Pensó todo lo rápido que pudo y finalmente se le ocurrió algo que quizás podía funcionar. Era loco y arriesgado, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Si no lo probaba, pronto su cuerpo se sentiría atontado del humo y el fuego estaría demasiado próximo. Se quitó la bolsa donde cargaba con algunas cosas, se desabrochó la chaqueta, dejando su torso cubierto únicamente por una camiseta de tirantes blanca que estaba humedecida por el sudor y sólo entonces volvió a cargar con la bolsa, tras meter el hacha. Se bajó la visera del casco y estuvo dándole vueltas a la chaqueta hasta que la tuvo vuelta del revés y cada mano la sujetaba de un extremo, ensanchándola.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora en su pecho y del contraste, Antonio sentía que la piel de los brazos se le ponía de gallina. ¿Era a causa del sudor y el cambio de temperatura o era del miedo? No lo sabía. Lo más probable es que fuera una mezcla de ambas. Se negaba a despedirse, a rendirse sin más. Nunca más quería recordar el desasosiego que una vez sintió al ver que se quedaba atrás y que Francis no estaba. Si iba a morir allí, mejor intentar antes hacer una salida de aquel lugar por todo lo alto. Una vez decidido, dio unos pasos para atrás, sin perder de vista el fuego, calculando cada paso que iba a dar.

Inspiró profundamente, de manera lenta, con el objetivo de que el ritmo de su corazón se estabilizase y que las manos temblaran menos. Debía ser preciso o entonces no serviría de nada. Por un momento casi le dio la impresión de que dejaba de escuchar lo que había a su alrededor y lo único que podía oír era sus propios latidos, ralentizados. Echó el aire lentamente y cuando iba a inspirar de nuevo, Antonio empezó a correr hacia el fuego, con decisión. Echó la chaqueta sobre el arbusto que el viento había arrastrado, tapándolo parcialmente, y entonces saltó todo lo que sus piernas pudieron. Cayó al otro lado del muro de fuego, rodando sobre el costado hasta detenerse. Pudo sentir alguna piedra raspando su piel y pronto sintió algo, algo caliente. Miró su mano y vio que los pelos del brazo estaban encendidos. Pegó un grito y se dio golpes con la otra mano sobre el brazo hasta que se extinguió. Bien, menuda manera de depilarse. También tuvo que apresurarse a rodar un poco y darse golpes sobre la pierna izquierda, que tenía unas pequeñas llamas. Se quedó echado sobre el suelo, bocarriba, mirando el cielo cada vez más oscuro que asomaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, tomando el aire que el cuerpo le demandaba. Ni contento se encontraba en ese momento, sólo estaba aún preso de los nervios y, además, del alivio al ver que su intento a la desesperada había dado sus frutos. Estuvo echado ahí unos minutos, recuperando el aliento, la fuerza para poder ponerse en pie que por un momento le faltaba. Había pensado que iba a morir allí dentro, verse de repente a salvo era una sensación que le dejó las extremidades flojas.

Cuando finalmente pudo, se incorporó y se quedó sentado sobre la tierra. Su chaqueta, para entonces, ardía junto al arbusto y formaba ya una columna que hubiese sido imposible saltar. Esas chaquetas eran resistentes pero no inmunes. Debería haberse levantado antes, quizás hubiese podido conseguir apagarla y volvérsela a poner. No le gustaba ir tan destapado a campo abierto, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Se levantó y de repente un ruido estridente le distrajo. La radio sonaba, distorsionada, y parecía que alguien hablaba al otro lado. Se apresuró a sacar el aparato electrónico y puso su esfuerzo en encontrar la sintonización óptima. Poco a poco se fue definiendo una voz profunda, que parecía irritada, hasta que finalmente pudo entender lo que decía.

- Antonio, estoy cansándome de intentar contactar contigo. Cuando vuelvas, te voy a bajar el sueldo. -escuchó decir a la voz de Eduardo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó atónito, casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿¡Pero yo qué he hecho!?

- Gracias a Dios... Estaba ya pensando que te había ocurrido algo. ¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas cuando intentaba contactar contigo? Desde que hace rato que no dices nada que llevo con la mosca tras la oreja.

- Lo siento, Edu. La radio no estaba bien sintonizada y hasta ahora no se ha escuchado algo. -mintió Antonio- Además, mi chaqueta se ha roto y he tenido que tirarla. Este bosque está complicado para transitarlo.

- Nosotros estamos por el sur, ven y te daremos una chaqueta nueva. -dijo Eduardo mientras, al otro lado, miraba el mapa del parque que le extendían delante de sus ojos.

- Lo siento pero tengo que negarme a obedecer esa instrucción. -replicó Antonio estirando las piernas, preparándose para seguir. Estaba vivo y eso era lo que contaba. Su cuerpo por fin reaccionaba tras el susto de estar cercano a la muerte, pero nada más. Sólo le faltaban los pelos del brazo izquierdo.

- No es una opción. Las instrucciones están hechas para ser acatadas y esto es insubordinación, Antonio. Me niego a que vayas por el bosque sin la chaqueta. Si no hubieses llevado una, esa rama te hubiese hecho un corte en el brazo. Están hechas para protegernos y no voy a dejar que vayas por ahí sin una.

- No puedo ir hacia el sur ahora que ya he recorrido la mitad del camino. Tendré más cuidado esta vez, seguiré hacia el norte e iré a por Francis. Esa es mi decisión.

- Te abriré un expediente y te retiraré del servicio unos meses como me desobedezcas, Fernández. -usó su apellido para intentar infundirle respeto y, del mismo modo, que supiera que ahora le hablaba como su jefe, no como su amigo. Una parte de él, la más inocente, la que negaba la realidad y pretendía que no conocía a Antonio, esperaba que aquello le disuadiera.

- Me parece bien. Es tu trabajo, Edu, sé que tienes que comportarte como un líder responsable. No te voy a culpar por eso. Sé que en parte me entiendes.

- Los demás también estamos preocupados por ti, Antonio. Ya no es sólo por el trabajo, es porque te tenemos por un buen compañero, igual que a Francis. Esta situación es demasiado complicada y todos están trabajando por apagar el fuego mientras vosotros dos os arriesgáis más de lo normal.

Se hizo un silencio. Antonio tenía algunos compañeros a los que apreciaba. Era gente con la que no salía por ahí de fiesta, sólo a la cena anual de los Bomberos y poco más. En cambio, no eran tan distantes como alguien pudiera pensar. Para empezar, sabían que los unos se cubrían a los otros. No siempre se encontraban él y Francis trabajando en los mismos incidentes, así que Antonio siempre iba a escondidas a alguno de ellos, o incluso a un par, y les pedía a hurtadillas que cuidaran de Francis. Ya sabía quiénes eran más tolerantes a este tipo de peticiones, no todos aceptaban que dos de sus compañeros fueran homosexuales y que les pidiera como adolescente enamorada que cuidaran de su amado. A los que iba, siempre le miraban con una sonrisilla y le revolvían el pelo o le daban golpecitos en las costillas, juguetones, mientras se burlaban de lo mucho que quería a ese barbudo rubio. Lo peor es que siempre se le subían los colores mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

Tampoco es que Antonio fuese el único paranoico, su pareja era un experto en sentir ansiedad por su seguridad personal. Vale que a veces era lógico porque al de ojos verdes le pasaban cosas muy raras sin que él fuese consciente hasta que era bastante tarde y las cosas se forzaban para solucionarse bien. Por ejemplo la historia de la primera vez que fueron a una discoteca de ambiente, entre otras tantas. También era un torpe, así que era propenso a darse golpes sin querer y Francis no ganaba para disgustos. Por eso, cuando sentía algún ruido fuerte, corría por todo el apartamento que compartían, se acercaba a él, le agarraba suavemente por los hombros y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Entonces, si el golpe era leve, Francis se encargaba de darle un beso cariñoso sobre la zona rojiza para "sanarla y que así no salieran chichones". Era tan dulce que Antonio no sabía dónde meterse cuando hacía eso. Le gustaba que lo hiciera, no se tenía que malentender que el hispano se tensara, se sonrojara y sonriese nerviosamente. Era que no sabía cómo corresponderle a esa preocupación tan devota, tan sincera.

También era el tipo de persona que iba a sus espaldas a pedirles a sus compañeros que le protegiesen. Una vez le tuvo que echar bronca por eso y todo. Y no valía decir que era lo mismo porque Antonio también lo hacía, no... La diferencia radicaba en que el de cabellos castaños decía que le vigilasen y protegiesen y esa vez Bonnefoy había dicho que si intentaba entrar en el incendio le pararan porque esa gripe tan fuerte que tenía peligraría si se ponía a respirar humo. Vale, razón no le había faltado, hubiera podido derivar en algún problema respiratorio grave. Pero no le hizo nada de gracia ir a entrar y que entre dos compañeros le disuadieran sin querer darle motivos. Al final se enfadó tanto que cantaron, asustados ante la idea de recibir la ira de Antonio. Luego tuvieron una bronca que terminó en un silencio que no querían romper tanto uno como el otro. Eso les duró dos días, hasta que el resfriado le empeoró y la tos se volvió más fuerte, más seca y que afectaba a sus pulmones. Entonces Francis se bajó del burro y se acercó a él, que se encontraba echado en la cama, encontrándose mal. Podía recordar cómo le había hablado en voz baja y había besado su sien tras pedirle perdón.

Después de muchas veces de pedirles aquello, de ver que exitosamente podían confiar en el trabajo que realizaban, se había creado una especie de compañerismo que se extendía hasta ese momento. Comprendía que no debían estar felices al ver lo que ocurría, pero ahora el asunto era demasiado personal como para que le disuadiese de seguirse moviendo.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Cuando regresemos, me aseguraré de pediros perdón a todos. No puedo detenerme ahora, Eduardo. -dijo Antonio serio- Es Francis, siempre ha sido Francis... Es imposible que pueda quedarme parado cuando su vida peligra y quedan pocas horas para que la situación sea fatal. Tengo que hacer lo que sea para sacarle de ese infierno. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes?

No hubo respuesta y eso hizo que sonriera con resignación. El motivo de la falta de respuesta no era que Eduardo no comprendiese sus palabras, sus sentimientos, pero no sería nada correcto que un jefe le dijera que entendía que no le obedeciese. Así pues, la falta de respuesta no era en este caso una negativa; al contrario.

- Un abrazo, Edu. Seguid con el trabajo, confío en todos vosotros.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar la radio de nuevo en el bolsillo y proseguir con su camino. Si aquello le costaba una suspensión, no le importaba.

* * *

Había otro límite que un ser humano alcanzaba por culpa de otro ser humano y ese era el de la ampliamente valorada paciencia. Antonio se consideraba una persona con una paciencia extensa, vasta, como los campos de Castilla. Era alguien que la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando le ofendían, simplemente sonreía y seguía adelante haciendo ver que nada le alteraba. Eso le había ganado muchas veces el título de despistado, de persona despreocupada que no se enteraba de las cosas importantes. Sí que era verdad que a veces sucedía, que no se percataba de algunos detalles y se producían situaciones sociales incómodas a posteriori, cuando le explicaban de qué manera había metido la pata esta vez. Pero, en otras tantas, Antonio sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, sólo hacía ver que no lo sabía. Era más cómodo, se evitaba peleas desagradables. Era mejor que él tragara y que los demás fuesen felices.

Y, aún así, parecía que en ese momento no podía tragar más. Cuando Francis vino aquella tarde con un plan para la cita cuadragésimo quinta, Antonio sintió hasta ganas de llorar, atascada en su garganta como una gran bola de comida que se negaba a moverse y que parecía que le asfixiaba. En cuestión de segundos escasos, se sintió el idiota más grande que había sobre la faz de la Tierra. En todo ese tiempo, el español de cabellos castaños no había conocido a nadie que le interesara, quizás porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia Francis, viendo que éste se divertía con otra persona que no era él. ¿Cómo había permitido que esa situación se siguiese desarrollando día tras día? ¿Por qué razón estúpida dejó que el dolor se fuese acumulando y que cada nueva cita fuese peor? No tenía sentido que hubiese pasado más de un año estancado de esa manera. El tiempo se notaba, su cabello e incluso el rubio de Francis estaba más largo, pero él seguía estancado en el pasado, sufriendo silenciosamente por ese amor no correspondido. Tampoco quería declararse, estaba claro que Francis no tenía interés alguno en él. No lo tendría cuando podía ponerse a comparar el rendimiento sexual de sus diversos amantes sin pudor alguno delante de él. No había que hacerse ilusiones, no era una estrategia para ponerle celoso. Lo había comprobado, sus esperanzas ya se habían hecho añicos meses atrás cuando le contó lo bueno que había sido en la cama un desgraciado del que no quería ni recordar el nombre.

¡Incluso se había acostado con un tío que se llamaba igual que él...! Simplemente indignante... Y en ese momento le vio delante, sonriendo con naturalidad, con esa cara que tanto le gustaba y entonces pensó que era una cara que estaba empezando a aborrecer. Lo hacía porque nunca le dedicaba las miradas que esperaba, nunca le observaba con deseo o amor y aquello le torturaba por dentro. Ya no sabía qué había que hacer para llamar la atención del señorito Bonnefoy, pero no podía más.

Así pues, ese día de principios de febrero, Antonio le dijo que se fuera a la mierda directamente. Su hasta el momento mejor amigo no se tomó bien el insulto gratuito, que al preguntar se había multiplicado por dos con otros insultos de igual o mayor calibre. Las palabras de Antonio fueron a más mientras Francis le perseguía por el pasillo de aquel bar al que habían entrado y eran observados por todo el mundo que estaba presente. Entonces, en la puerta, Antonio se detuvo en seco y se giró para encararle con una de las expresiones más furiosas y a la vez frustradas que Francis le había visto poner. Él también paró y no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Me he cansado. Me he cansado de ti, de tu egoísmo, de estar a tu lado y aguantar tus quejas que no tienen sentido ni fundamento. Me he cansado de ser tu mejor amigo. No quiero quedar contigo más. -dijo Antonio de corrido, con un tono casi frío.

El rubio pudo en ese momento sentir el aire de la puerta al cerrarse, la cual se había quedado a escasos centímetros de su cara. Pero aquello no fue lo que más le preocupó, lo que le tenía más angustiado era pensar en todo lo que había dicho Antonio y creer que pudiera ser verdad. El de cabellos castaños pudo sentir que esa bola tan pesada en su garganta seguía en su sitio y finalmente provocó que empezara a llorar. Era idiota. Comportarse de manera tan débil por culpa de Francis le repateaba. Los niños no lloran, él no debería estar derramando lágrimas y menos por no ser correspondido por su mejor amigo. Se dejó caer en un banco y se encorvó hacia delante, tratando de ocultar aquel llanto que no podía parar tras aguantar tanto tiempo.

- ¿Antonio?

Levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y sus ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con unos del mismo color, vivarachos como siempre. Pronto se movió y estaba sentado a su lado. Romario estaba igual que la última vez que le había visto. Seguía estando musculado, sus cabellos cortos y ondulados del mismo marrón y vestía igual de bien que entonces.

- Iba con un amigo y me había parecido verte, pero no imaginaba que te encontraría así. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? -le preguntó poniendo la mano sobre su espalda.

Ni siquiera pudo contarle lo que le ocurría, otra vez se le saltaron las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Francis no podía preocuparse así por él? Ni siquiera había venido detrás de él. Quizás estaba buscando la excusa para deshacerse de su compañía, que no era nada exitosa con los ligues. Se había convertido en el amigo feo que tiene que quedarse con las parejas que no son atractivas para que su amigo pueda quedarse con las más guapas. Él sólo quería quedarse con su mejor amigo... Romario le dio un abrazo mientras trataba de consolarle. Al poco llegó su amigo y fue entonces cuando conoció al hermano pequeño del novio (todos con novio...) de Romario, Gilbert.

El chico tenía el pelo rubio claro y sus ojos eran de un marrón que casi parecía rojizo. Había reído nerviosamente y le golpeó la espalda con la mano en un intento bastante desastroso de consolarle. El motivo era que no le conocía y Gilbert estaba nervioso. Además tenía un marcado acento alemán y de vez en cuando soltaba algún vocablo en aquel idioma que le desconcertaba por completo. El hermano de Germán -el novio de Romario- estaba abierto a probar de todo ya que el chico era más virgen que las imágenes de la Macarena de las iglesias. Al parecer quería seguir los pasos de Germán y tener experiencias de todo tipo antes que su hermano menor Lud, del que hablaba con admiración en el fondo. Romario le guiñó un ojo a Antonio como si le animase a salir con él.

Iba a irse a casa pero Gilbert se armó de valor, le agarró de un brazo a la altura del codo y con un grito potente, que casi le dejó sordo, exclamó:

- ¡Ven con nosotros a tomar un trago! -propuso el chico.

Antonio le miró curiosamente. Podía apreciar que estaba nervioso y se notaba porque las manos le temblaban. Encima tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, culpa de aquellos avances que realizaba, a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado. Entonces empezó una relación extraña entre los dos. Eran amigos, sí, quedaban para ir a tomar cerveza y hablaban de fútbol. Después a ratos parecían una pareja y dejaba que Gilbert intentara besarle de manera torpe. A veces Antonio se quejaba de la falta de pasión y le hacía reír el ímpetu que intentaba ponerle entonces, sin perder esa faceta patosa.

Dejó de quedar con Francis durante meses mientras éste seguía intentando descifrar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Pensó que el motivo era que Antonio estaba harto de las citas, pero al principio poco imaginaba él que lo que ocurría era que su mejor amigo le deseaba en silencio. Sus invitaciones, sus aproximamientos, cayeron todos en saco roto y no podía evitar ser un espectador mientras Antonio se iba alejando de su lado. El de ojos verdes había cortado su melena castaña y se había dejado la cabellera corta, despeinada, de manera informal, como siempre.

Le echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Aunque Francis no comprendía la radicalidad con la que había sucedido, sí que intentó disculparse. Antonio le había dicho las tres veces lo mismo:

- Ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando... Además, no es eso lo que quiero. -y su tono de voz siempre sonaba cansado, hasta triste.

No lo entendía. Entonces apareció ese hombre en el escenario, ese chico que venía tras las clases, al igual que él, que se encontraba haciendo un cursillo de cocina cerca, y el cual sin embargo se llevaba toda la atención. Antonio, cuando llegaba, se iba hacia él y le saltaba encima y le decía que le hacía ilusión que hubiese venido.

Se sentía ofendido viendo aquella escena, pero un día algo se rompió en su interior. Fue un par de semanas antes de su cumpleaños, en ese día se dio cuenta de que el chico extraño y Antonio no eran sólo amigos, eran algo más, algo que no estaba definido y era caótico. Se adueñó de él una inquietud al pensar que ese tío realmente no le hacía bien y jugaba con su mejor amigo. Antonio era despistado, confiaba demasiado en la gente y luego siempre le traicionaban. No quería que regresara destrozado.

Una semana antes, invitó a Antonio a su fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual celebrarían en su casa. Imprimió hasta invitaciones y se fue a darle la suya al que aún consideraba su mejor amigo. Cuando se acercó, Antonio se quedó mirándole con escepticismo. Al parecer, seguía molesto con él. Le tendió la invitación y tuvo que esperar en silencio a que la abriera y la leyese para escuchar un veredicto desalentador.

- No voy a ir. -dijo Antonio.

- Venga, no seas así. Te he pedido perdón aunque ni siquiera sé qué es lo que te he hecho, eso demuestra que me importa nuestra amistad. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y hablamos un rato?

- Te he dicho que no voy a venir... No hay nada de lo que hablar. -dijo dándose la vuelta y prosiguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio le miró cortado por la frialdad, pero tuvo esperanzas porque no le había devuelto la invitación y eso significaba que había oportunidades. Algo se rompió más cuando el catorce de julio Antonio no pasó por su casa ni le llamó para felicitarle. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era más serio de lo que imaginaba y empezó a especular acerca del motivo una y otra vez, hasta que en su mente formaron baluartes peligrosos. Esos mismos fueron los que le arrastraron aquel domingo hasta su casa. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que le abrió Gilbert. Se le quedó cara de póquer al rubio durante unos segundos durante los cuales el muchacho de ascendencia alemana le preguntaba que qué quería. Se fue para él, le agarró de la ropa y tiró de él hacia fuera de la casa mientras Gilbert iba maldiciéndole y preguntándole que qué coño le pasaba.

- Vete de aquí. -le dijo Francis mirándole serio, frío- No vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa.

- ¿Estás loco?

No dijo nada más porque de repente ese rubio le agarró de la camiseta con una fuerza que no parecía que tuviese, y es que Francis se había apuntado al gimnasio para cubrir esas horas que antes pasaba con Antonio y que ahora tenía muertas. Fue agradable ver la facilidad con la que podía agarrar a ese tío. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de levantar a Antonio. Se fue hacia la casa y cerró la puerta. En ese momento salía su amigo, o ex-amigo, ya no lo tenía claro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

- Fuera. Le he echado. -dijo mirándole seriamente, analizando cada detalle que antes no había apreciado.

- ¿Fuera? ¿Pero con qué derecho te crees a echarle?

Mientras seguía con su discurso, Antonio se fue aproximando a Francis. Cuando estuvo cerca, el rubio se agachó y, usando de apoyo su hombro, levantó del suelo al de cabellos oscuros con una facilidad que en el fondo les sorprendió a ambos.

- ¡Francis! -exclamó dando un golpe en su espalda, con reproche- ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? Estás actuando más raro de lo normal.

En ese momento le daba igual lo que le pudiera decir, él caminó por aquella casa vacía hasta que llegó a la habitación de Antonio. Durante esos meses se había mantenido prácticamente igual, quizás estaba un pelín más desordenada. Entonces se acercó a la cama y allí echó a Antonio, que tardó un segundo en recuperar la estabilidad y mirarle. Pero, para ese momento, Francis estaba delante de él, besándole de manera intensa, lo cual le dejó tenso. Sus manos se apresuraron a apoyarse en su frente y le apartaron.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! -le dijo enfadado a falta de saber cómo reaccionar.

Le acalló con otro beso y paró una de las manos con la propia y la apretó contra la cama. El menor de los dos no comprendía qué estaba haciendo, a santo de qué venía aquello, pero dentro de toda aquella indiferencia y enfado encontró sentimientos que esperaba haber dejado enterrados bien profundos. Por eso mismo, cuando sintió una mano acariciar su vientre y descender hasta su entrepierna, aunque podría haberle pegado, Antonio sólo aferró su brazo y le pidió que apartara la mano de esa zona.

- No... -le dijo Francis- No sé qué te ha hecho enfadarte de ese modo conmigo, pero eres injusto, Antonio. En ningún momento has querido hablar conmigo, sólo me has echado a un lado como si fuese un juguete viejo y sucio con el que ya no quieres jugar más. ¿Que te has cansado de mis lloriqueos y mis sinsentidos? Esos llevan demasiado tiempo ahí y nunca habías dicho nada. Y de repente...

La mano de Francis se coló bajo sus pantalones y acarició con avaricia toda su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Antonio cerró los ojos y resopló. Su amigo pensó que aquello era la manera de sobrellevar el desagrado que la situación le provocaba, pero lo cierto es que estaba así porque su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada roce nuevo. En su interior, Francis no disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que con aquello no iba a lograr nada, pero necesitaba tenerle entre sus brazos.

- De repente ha aparecido ese rubio que es más inseguro que darle a un niño un cuchillo y te veo pasando el rato con él, besándote con él. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Te está engañando, se intenta aprovechar de ti, Antonio.

- ¿Y no es irónico que seas tú el que lo esté diciendo cuando tienes la mano metida dentro de mi pantalón...?

El hispano de cabellos de color chocolate suspiró cuando sintió aquel mordisco sobre su cuello. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, clamaba por esas caricias, llamaba a esa persona que tanto había anhelado durante días y meses. Aquello podía llegar a ser degradante para él, pero su cuerpo le decía que no apartara a Francis cuando había deseado aquel contacto tantísimo. Si el rubio estaba enfadado, podía dejarle que se desahogase como él creyera conveniente.

- No es lo mismo. Sé que esto no está bien... Pero no puedo dejar de desearlo al mismo tiempo, Antonio. Si no quieres ser mi amigo, entonces da igual que haga esto. Al menos podré disfrutarte una vez.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Antonio bajo el suyo, estremeciéndose, escuchaba su respiración acelerada sobre su oreja. Aunque una parte de él estaba contento viendo que reaccionaba, que se iba apoderando poco a poco de todo el control del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, por otra parte no podía soportar la idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, al final, Francis rompió el beso y paró el movimiento de su mano. Enterró la cara sobre la cama, al lado de la cabeza de Antonio, que ahora había abierto los ojos y le miraba con curiosidad. Pudo escuchar el suspiro pesado del rubio.

- ¿Sabes? No puedo hacer esto. No va conmigo. Si estoy contigo quiero que sea con tu consentimiento, que sea mutuo. Forzar el amor a alguien es despreciable. No puedo ser ese tipo de hombre. Si quieres estar con ese tío, no puedo decir nada más. Sólo quiero que sepas que me gustas... ¿No te ha pasado nunca que te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba algo o alguien cuando ya no lo has tenido cerca? Yo... -suspiró de nuevo- He sido un imbécil. He ido de cita en cita para ligar con gente que no me importaba cuando tenía a la mejor persona al lado.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se abrieron más, sorprendidos. No había esperado un discurso y menos de esas características. En su pecho, Antonio sentía que el corazón le latía rápido y al mismo tiempo, por lapsos, parecía que se había parado por completo. Entre eso y la erección a medias que tenía en sus pantalones, no sabía dónde estaba el problema de su inestabilidad mental. Su decisión fue dejar que Francis hablara mientras él seguía con la ropa medio quitada y la muñeca derecha sujeta por la mano del rubio.

- Te he arrastrado a todas esas citas y después me encontraba pensando en ti cuando no estabas. Pero todo me parecía normal, supongo que porque hemos pasado muchos años juntos, siendo amigos. Acabas por creer que es lo habitual. Pero estar con alguien a quien quieres conocer mejor pensando en que esta película seguro que le gusta a Antonio, o que Antonio una vez contó una anécdota sobre eso, o que a Antonio esa canción le encanta y que si estuviera la bailaría como un loco... Eso sólo significaba que me fijo en ti más de lo que admito. Significa que me gusta cuando ríes, que me lo paso tan bien cuando salimos, eres un tío genial. No debería haberte arrastrado y haber hecho que conocieses a nadie más. Y creo que te saboteaba en el fondo, inconscientemente, dejándote a los chicos menos interesantes. Porque no pensaba que fueras a tener nada serio con ninguno. De alguna manera, creía que siempre estarías ahí para mí y ahora sales con alguien y me doy cuenta de lo solo que estoy y lo mucho que te echo de menos. ¡Para rematarlo soy tan idiota que hago estas cosas! No voy a forzarte. Lo siento mucho, ya me voy.

En ese momento, el menor boqueó como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua, que se ahoga en tanto oxígeno. Pudo sentir que Francis soltaba su muñeca, ya sin mirarle, avergonzado por haber llegado a esos extremos. Quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras, aún atontado por todo lo que había escuchado. Pero algo sí tenía claro: si se iba, seguramente luego iba a ser más complicado. A la desesperada, tiró de él hasta abatirle sobre la cama y se apresuró a pararle sentándose encima de él. Los ojos azules le miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron que las comisuras de los ojos de su mejor amigo estaban humedecidas.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? -le preguntó Francis con el corazón en un puño. No le gustaba verle de ese modo, le producía una angustia muy fuerte en el pecho.

- N-no te vayas ahora tras decir todo eso, Francis. No lo hagas. Te perdono que me hayas asaltado de esta forma y más o menos lo de las citas dobles, pero no te vayas antes de que pueda decirte que tú también me gustas mucho. Que hace meses que me gustas y que por eso estaba tan enfadado contigo, porque no me mirabas, porque te ibas con todos antes que pensar en acercarte a mí. Y tenía que ver cómo te ibas con ellos... No digas que te gusto y te vayas sin saber que correspondo tus sentimientos.

El rubio estaba parado, sin saber aún cómo reaccionar, temiendo que un movimiento rompiese la magia del momento. Pero, viendo que Antonio parecía sobrepasado por sus sentimientos, no pudo aguantar más. Se incorporó y le abrazó con ansia, como si su cuerpo solo no pudiera sobrevivir por más tiempo. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron rápidamente, sorprendidos, y él estiró su cuello para poder apoderarse de nuevo de esos labios. Entonces las manos de Antonio empezaron a desabrochar aquella camisa que Francis llevaba y éste se apartó, sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres...?

No recibió respuesta, el jersey rojo que había descansado sobre el cuerpo fue subido por esas manos, dejando al descubierto el torso de Antonio, más bronceado y atractivo de lo que podía recordar. En ese momento, mientras repasaba su cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban abultados y pronto entendió lo que ocurría.

- ¿Es eso por mí? -se fijó en su mejor amigo, que tan sólo asintió- ¿Quieres?

- Si no te echaré y me quedaré aliviando este problema yo solo. Mientras pienso en ti.

Francis perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba en ese momento, cuando su cerebro imaginó a Antonio echado a cuatro patas sobre una cama, desnudo, mientras masajeaba su miembro erecto, gimiendo su nombre. De repente fue digna de mención la tensión sexual que sintió hacia su mejor amigo. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, cargando a Antonio sobre sus cintura, con las piernas del mismo enroscadas a su alrededor y le besó con la sed de una persona que lleva tiempo morando en el desierto sin probar ni una sola gota. Entre besos le fue pidiendo cosas que iban a necesitar y Antonio, cuando tenía ocasión, le decía dónde estaban y se echaba sobre él para que pudiera estirarse a coger todo. ¿Cómo la ropa salió con tanta facilidad? Ni idea. Sólo sabían que pronto podían tocar el cuerpo desnudo del otro y que sus manos lo recorrían con vehemencia, buscando zonas más sensibles y que hicieran que el otro jadeara y se estremeciese.

Nunca creyó el rubio que pudiese sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse con cada rincón de ese cuerpo que podía ver a la perfección, tostado por el sol, bien formado y que parecía encajar tan bien contra el suyo, provocando un contraste agradable. Pronto sus jadeos sonaban por la habitación, rebotando entre esas cuatro paredes de una manera que le excitó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, que casi le revolvió las entrañas al pensar en qué se había estado perdiendo. Nada le había preparado para sentir la calidez que el interior de Antonio le ofrecía a sus dedos. Las vistas no podían ser mejores, con el castaño encima de él y reaccionando de aquella manera tan intensa, como una tempestad imparable.

Cuando sustituyó los dedos, por un momento tuvo que detenerse. Ni hubiera imaginado ese recibimiento, esas sensaciones que le habían nublado los sentidos. Si no hubiese parado, seguro que no hubiese podido aguantar más. Recibió besos por el rostro y cerca de la oreja por parte del de ojos verdes mientras ambos se acostumbraban a lo que sentían. Entonces, harto de esperar, Antonio empezó a mover la cadera y aquel fue el detonante. La pasión se desbordó, sus cuerpos se buscaban por instinto, con necesidad y sus voces se llamaron de una manera que nunca se le iba a olvidar. Hasta que, al final, Francis le había agarrado, empujado contra la cama y se había movido contra él deseando escuchar sus gemidos con más fuerza hasta que ambos sintieron esa oleada de placer que tensaba el cuerpo y les inutilizaba de una manera deliciosa.

Los ojos azules del rubio miraron a su compañero, cuya expresión era ausente, embriagada por el placer. Se trataba de una imagen adorable, más atractiva de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se aproximó a su rostro hasta que sus labios se presionaron, con cariño y lentitud. Antonio no podía luchar contra aquello, la manera en que le besaba, como si sus labios pudieran decir muchas cosas que hasta entonces no había dicho, sin tener que pronunciar una palabra. Se separó y le miró con detenimiento. Le gustaba esa manera en que le miraba, como si temiese decir algo y que eso fuese lo que rompiera el hechizo.

- Eres tan adorable... -murmuró Francis y entonces besó su frente.

- ¿Y ahora...? Después de esto, ¿qué? -dijo Antonio con un sonrojo por todos esos gestos de cariño que estaba recibiendo

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Se acabaron estas tonterías que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Nada de citas dobles en las que tú y yo tengamos una persona a la que escuchar. Si alguna vez tenemos una cita doble, tú serás mi pareja y presumiré delante de todos del chico tan atractivo con el que me toca estar. Ahora sólo necesito saber si tú quieres estar conmigo, si perdonas mis estupideces.

- Quiero. -respondió- Quiero salir contigo, Francis. Te perdono por las citas a las que me arrastraste mientras en el fondo me moría por estar contigo. Y, sobre tus estupideces... Son parte de ti.

El rubio se quedó mirándole perplejo y al final se acabó por reír. Antonio hizo lo mismo, contagiado, y finalmente se inclinó para poder darle un beso en los labios. Se sentía muy dichoso en ese momento, aún notando el cuerpo de Francis cálido contra el suyo.

- Menuda puñalada gratuita. ¿Es esto lo que me espera contigo? -dijo divertido.

- Entre otras muchas cosas maravillosas. Soy un chico muy apañado yo, ¿sabes? -le replicó Antonio con una sonrisilla.

No pudo apartar la mirada de aquel gesto, aquellos dientes blancos que quedaban medio al descubierto y se dio cuenta entonces de los pequeños hoyuelos que se le marcaban en las mejillas, de sus ojos verdes que desprendían vida y jovialidad. Acabó por reírse y apoyar su frente contra la de él.

- Me da a mí que vas a terminar por gustarme demasiado... -admitió Francis.

* * *

**Pues nada, otro capítulo más owo... No sé muy bien qué contar de este capítulo. Creo que ya mencioné que Romario era Roma. Después Germán es Germania y bueno ya conocéis a Gilbert xDDD Ya por fin se ha visto cómo empezaron a ser novios y todo eso owo**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**awww... a mí me dio pena pensar que te habías ido para no volver ya xDD Exacto son dos historias que avanzan hacia el futuro pero en dos inicios diferentes. Antonio es un cabezota pero cuando se trata de Francis, en este caso, no pude quedarse quieto. XD Mucha intriga para un solo ser, lo siento xDDD**

_Anoonimo P, _**estaba bebido xDDD Sí, Antonio siendo irresponsable de joven es algo que me imagino bastante bien xDD Hombre la cantimplora era otra cosa más de sus múltiples declaraciones de amor ouo está preocupado por perderla y es normal xD Quería cambiar un poco xD Francis con Gilbert no me agrada y no sé por qué me podría imaginar a Alfred arrastrando por ahí a Francis XDDD Me has matado con lo de que quieres más aventuras de Tomate y Culito XDDDD you rule.**

_Nanda18, _**desliz de dedos. Gracias por avisar, ya lo corregí. Es lo que tiene escribir cada x tiempo que luego se te funden las neuronas.**

_AdriB, _**awn D:... gracias por tu esfuerzo, lo aprecio mil ;w; *la abraza *Antonio ha tenido un momento de peligro pero ahora, por ahora xD, está a salvo. Lo de los bomberos se acabará medio explicando, más por encima. Lo de un lugar con tanta diferencia horaria sí salía al principio XD Se iban allí porque el incendio era tan grande que Australia no tenía suficientes y pidió ayuda internacional. Entonces España les envió owo son bomberos españoles.**

**Sobre el concurso que mencioné. Haría dos drabbles, para dos categorías. Por supuesto los drabbles serían Frain y serían con el prompt (palabra, una situación, lo que os apetezca) que me daríais vosotros. Serían dos categorías:**

**- Review. Sí, esta es la más sencilla supongo xD Es simplemente dejar un review y de entre los que reciba para este episodio y el siguiente escogeré el que más me haya gustado, sea porque me haya hecho reír o porque me haya parecido bonito de alguna manera. No explicaré los criterios porque realmente depende. No porque me halaguéis más, significa que tengáis más oportunidades. Prefiero reviews de corazón que reviews escritos para ganar.**

**- Fanart. No tiene por qué ser pintado, puede ser a lápiz. Al menos que se vea bien. Tiene que ser de alguna escena de este o cualquier otro fanfic Frain que haya escrito. **

**Y eso era lo que tenía en mente. Los fanarts podéis enviar un link a la imagen por mensaje privado en fanfiction mismo o si me tenéis por cualquier red social (Twitter o tumblr) pues enviadme un mensaje para que me llegue notificación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

El sudor le recorría por la mejilla y se deslizaba por la sien, hacia abajo, produciéndole leves escalofríos que le sacudían. Aún así, el rubio de ojos azules no cesaba en el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Estar en aquella situación era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. La tensión a la que estaba sometido era considerable y le mantenía todo el rato tieso. Había llegado al punto en que sus hombros y otras partes del cuerpo dolían de los nervios que tenía acumulados. La sensación de cansancio era mayor por culpa de eso también, pero por supuesto no era el único factor. Llevaba horas caminando por terreno irregular, accidentado, soportando un calor impresionante, sin beber y respirando un aire cada vez más viciado.

Por eso, cuando llegó a un risco, Francis se quedó mirando hacia abajo como si hubiese perdido la esperanza. No había pensado en que pudieran haber tales accidentes en ese terreno. No era muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que descender de un salto fuese una locura, aún más sabiendo que su tobillo derecho era propenso a herirse. La culpa de aquello era del partido de baloncesto navideño del cuerpo de bomberos. Hacía tres años, Francis había tropezado tras que haber pisado parte de la pelota y se había torcido el tobillo de manera complicada. Estuvo un mes en el que apenas pudo moverse, con el pie y parte de la pierna sujetos por escayola, durante el cual Antonio fue el encargado de cuidarle. Era un santo, eso era cierto. No todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a aguantar muchas de las tonterías de Francis, él mismo era consciente de eso.

Creía en el destino, en que había personas para las cuales estaba escrito que debían encontrarse, aunque eso sólo lo aplicaba a las relaciones sociales. No era de esos que iba diciendo que si alguien moría de manera prematura era por el destino, eso le sonaba a chorradas. Y todo esto le llevaba a un simple pensamiento: Francis estaba destinado para Antonio.

En aquel momento, cada nuevo golpe que pegaba, cada nuevo brote de fuerzas que recuperaba era por Antonio. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder descender de manera segura. Por eso había cogido el hacha, se había enfundado los guantes y se los había ajustado hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se moverían. Cortó troncos cercanos, cuidando el lugar hacia el que caían, y se dedicó a apilarlos. Francis, en su pronta juventud, nunca había sido capaz de realizar esfuerzos físicos sin sentir que se moría. Todo eso cambió cuando se metió a bombero y empezó a cuidar su cuerpo con dedicación.

Ahora podía estar talando árboles tras haber estado horas bajo aquellas condiciones adversas. Después de asegurar por enésima vez que esa pila de troncos no iba a moverse, Francis se sentó en el suelo y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas que tenía encima. Encontró una cuerda, algo que Antonio siempre había dicho que era un peso inútil que llevar a su espalda. Bueno, pues ya le contaría a su novio, bocazas a más no poder en muchas ocasiones, que el peso inútil le había salvado la vida. Seguro que a partir de entonces no iba a poder decirle nada más. Quizás le serviría de lección y empezaría a cargar él con una también.

Rodeó su cuerpo con el extremo de la cuerda de forma que su cintura estuviese bien sujeta, recogió lo que sobraba entre ambas puntas y lo asió entre sus manos. Lo iría soltando y de esa manera iría descendiendo con lentitud. Tras una rápida comprobación, Francis estaba listo, al menos de físicamente, para empezar a bajar. Aguantó con una mano la cuerda y con la otra se apoyó contra la tierra. Con fuerza golpeó la pared con las punteras de metal de las botas hasta que se quedaron sujetas en el hueco que habían creado para ellas y tensó la cuerda para estar por fin colgando sobre el vacío, únicamente sujeto por la cuerda y la débil suspensión del calzado.

Tras descender un par de metros, Francis pasó a apoyar la planta de los pies contra la pared mientras iba soltando la cuerda lentamente. El esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando era considerable y cuando iba dejando ir la cuerda mantenía el aliento para no perder la fuerza. Aquello iba bastante bien, se estaba alejando de esa parte que parecía más contaminada por el humo y la cuerda no daba la impresión de estar atada a un sitio inestable.

Sin embargo, tras los minutos, Francis se dio cuenta de algo: no tenía la longitud suficiente. Quedaban un par de metros, que no podría saltar sin partirse algo seguramente, y la cuerda ya había llegado al máximo. Ahora se encontraba colgando de un compuesto de fibras que en algún momento iba a ser devorado por las llamas. Maldijo por lo alto, casi a voz de grito, a sabiendas de que nadie podría escuchar ese acento del que se avergonzaba tanto. Parecía que algo en el universo había decidido amargarle ese día y dificultarle todo lo posible su huida.

Por suerte o desgracia, la tierra de la pared no era demasiado sólida y se partía con relativa facilidad cuando se la golpeaba con fuerza. Aquello le daba una oportunidad. Apoyó las piernas contra la superficie sólida y sacó el hacha que había guardado a buen recaudo. También sacó la pequeña pala y lo primero que hizo fue clavarla contra la tierra, que se hundió ante esa fuerza. Bien, aquello era bueno. Hizo lo propio con el hacha y el siguiente paso fue enterrar las punteras para estar más sujeto.

- Bien, Francis... Tú puedes hacerlo. Esto está _chupao'_, lo has hecho otras veces en el muro y aunque ibas sujeto, no usaste la maldita cuerda ni una vez. Relajación... -inspiró y espiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmar el ritmo cardíaco- Bien. Piensa en Antonio que te espera. Bien...

Apoyó gran parte de su peso en el hacha, a su izquierda, y la otra parte en las dos piernas. Cogió una navaja y de un movimiento certero cortó la cuerda. Francis jadeó con pesadez y soltó la navaja, que cayó por la fuerza de la gravedad hacia abajo, para poder agarrarse bien. De repente su cuerpo parecía ser más pesado de lo que recordaba.

- "Cuando vuelva a casa, pienso ponerme a dieta..." -pensó mientras resoplaba, terminando de repartir el peso de su cuerpo de modo que le supusiera menos esfuerzo.

Pero aquello no era más que el principio. La parte difícil venía a partir de ese mismo momento. Sujetó su cuerpo con una sola mano, arrancó la pala y la bajó un trozo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar una bota del hueco y agacharse. Golpeó con la punta, repetidamente hasta hacer un nuevo hueco. Pasó el peso a la pala y ahora golpeó con el otro pie. El último punto de su plan era sacar el hacha y clavarla de nuevo, unos centímetros más abajo. Era un proceso lento si quería ir con seguridad y que requería mucha fuerza física.

Estuvo minutos para bajar un metro y le parecía que no había rincón en su cuerpo que no sudara. También sentía calambres, como si estiraran sus músculos. Pero, por mucho que le gustaría relajar sus extremidades para que descansaran, sabía que eso significaría darse un golpe que posiblemente le dolería durante un tiempo. Se daba ánimos internamente, mientras otra gota de sudor resbalaba haciéndole cosquillas por el cuello. Cuando volviese a casa le contaría a Antonio su brillante actuación, le demostraría que su novio era todo un macho y esperaba que le halagara y se pusiera a su completa disposición.

Bueno, quizás esa era la excusa que se inventaba para poder tenerle entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que lo necesitase. Y después de aquello lo iba a necesitar mucho rato, eso estaba claro.

Clavó de nuevo el pie y al apoyar el peso la tierra cedió bajo éste. Intentó sujetarse pero el hacha se le escurrió de entre las manos, como si estuviese cubierta de aceite, y se fue hacia atrás. Su pensamiento fue dedicado a la navaja, que se le había caído minutos atrás. Sólo esperaba que hubiera resbalado lejos o que, al menos, no hubiera caído bocarriba o se hubiese quedado clavada.

El golpe contra el suelo le produjo una especie de escalofrío de cintura para abajo que pronto se transformó en un abrasador dolor que hizo que se incorporara y que sus brazos intentaran rodear su cadera. El hueso de la risa era uno en el que, si te golpeabas, podías sentir un dolor tan intenso que no entendía por qué le llamaban así. Suspiró con pesadez y se secó las lágrimas que se le habían saltado por un momento. Se expulsó la tierra que le había caído encima de la ropa, lo bastante sucia como para en realidad dejar de preocuparse de esos detalles, y se dio cuenta de que el hacha y la pala habían quedado a una altura considerable. No alcanzaría a cogerlas por mucho que quisiera.

- Mierda... -murmuró Francis al ver que estaba perdiendo herramientas que eran imprescindibles en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se puso a mirar por el suelo hasta que por fin dio con la navaja que antes se le había caído. Bueno, era mejor que no tener nada. Había aterrizado unos metros más allá y tras cerrarla se la guardó en un bolsillo. Entonces se acordó de la radio. Casi había caído sobre ella... No había pensado en eso hasta ese instante, así que la cogió entre las manos y comprobó que estaba rota por un lado y que sonaba como si tuviera piezas pequeñas sueltas dentro.

Se le quedó el corazón en el puño cuando al girar la rueda que la encendía, la radio no emitió ni un solo sonido. La apagó y volvió a encenderla, esperando que se produjese algún cambio en la maquinaria que hiciera que funcionara. No obstante, las ilusiones de Francis se estamparon contra la cruda realidad, la caída había hecho que la radio quedara inservible. Algo se había roto por dentro y ya se negaba a funcionar.

- Me niego... Esto no puede estar pasando.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo, refunfuñando sin parar. Sacó la navaja y desatornilló las pequeñas tuercas de color plateado que se intentaban esconder en la parte posterior del aparato. Le costó un par de minutos, pero por fin logró sacarlas. Al observar el interior, Francis se encontró con que la mitad se había soltado y no había una manera de arreglarla rápidamente. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan enfadado. Aquello había sido como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima, de nuevo apagando sus ilusiones. Se levantó del suelo, gritando improperios, y lanzó la radio hacia un lado del bosque.

- ¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA! -exclamó Francis en un intento de soltar toda su frustración y miedo.

La quietud de la noche fue lo único que le respondió y encima le seguía doliendo la cadera por el golpe que se había pegado. Suspiró con resignación y dejó que su cabeza quedara gacha, dándole un aspecto entristecido. La verdad es que era el peor momento que había tenido desde que estaba encerrado; era como si todo el karma le estuviera diciendo que no podía volver, que regresar con Antonio era algo que le iba a impedir a toda costa.

- No pienso quedarme aquí resignado a morir. ¡No será la primera vez que me enfrento a algo o alguien que da mucho miedo! ¡VOY A VOLVER CON ANTONIO, ESTÚPIDO UNIVERSO!

Gritar de aquella manera por un momento le dio fuerzas. Debía seguir, aunque su cuerpo estaba cada vez más agotado. Tosió durante un segundo y suspiró con pesadez. Se preguntaba cuánto más aguantaría de aquella manera... A paso lento y algo irregular, Francis retomó el camino por un bosque cada vez más sumido en la oscuridad.

* * *

Adoraba a su familia, al menos casi a toda. Su padre era un torpe que se entretenía con el fútbol que hacían por la televisión como si fuese un niño pequeño delante de los dibujos animados más llamativos del mundo. Por otra parte, su madre era amable y se pasaba el día haciendo unos dulces deliciosos que a Antonio le hacían perder el norte y, de paso sea dicho, la figura. En las últimas semanas, el español se había estado preocupando mucho por ese tema. El motivo era que su novio, Francis Bonnefoy, estaba estudiando para convertirse en bombero y de tanto ir al gimnasio se le estaba quedando un cuerpo escultural.

No es que él no estuviera bien; comparado con lo delgaducho que era de pequeño, Antonio había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven de complexión normal que atraía a las chicas. Lo más llamativo de su figura era su trasero redondeado y turgente, que se había ganado burlas y halagos por partes iguales. Le había pillado complejo a llevar pantalones de ciclista porque siempre se le quedaban mirando. Francis ya le había dicho que quería que ese estúpido complejo se le fuera porque no iba a permitir que tuviera que prescindir de ver su perfecto trasero bien definido al estar enmarcado en lycra y todo porque unos estúpidos tenían demasiada envidia como para apreciar lo que era realmente un regalo divino.

Pero claro, ahora que Francis se estaba transformando en un hombre diez, ¿cómo podía él pensar en comer de más? No podían convertirse en el hombre atractivo y el rechoncho español que en algún momento había estado flacucho. Sabía que esos casos luego daban que hablar. En primer lugar la gente se intentaba imaginar cómo demonios una persona tan delgada durante tantos años había pasado a engordar hasta convertirse en un pariente cercano de una foca. En segundo lugar, seguro que se preguntarían cómo un chico como Francis perdía el tiempo con una especie de forma amorfa. Le estaba dando al coco con mucha insistencia a pesar de saber que aquello no iba a ser nada bueno.

Su padre torpe pero amable, su madre cariñosa y comprensiva... Y entonces estaba su abuela por parte de padre. Adelaida era la típica mujer mayor que de lejos produce ternura. Tenía el cabello gris rizado, dándole un aspecto de mujer de los años cincuenta. Sobre su abultada nariz descansaban unas gafas de color rojizo con aspecto antiguo y desgastado. Siempre que las miraba no podía apartar los ojos de esa verruga con cuatro pelillos que tenía cerca de la ceja. Su piel también había sufrido el paso de los años y había perdido su aspecto terso. Tenía los ojos de un color grisáceo y se veían más grandes detrás de ese cristal con demasiado aumento. Solía ir vestida con una de esas batas de color azul con florecillas de tonalidades rosas y amarillas que toda mujer mayor española que se precie suele llevar. Su abuelo, Eustaquio, había muerto cuando Antonio era solo un crío y apenas se acordaba de él.

Según su madre, Adelaida había cambiado desde que su marido había muerto por culpa de una embolia. Cuando era pequeño, que fue cuando más visitaba a sus abuelos, Antonio tenía el recuerdo de unos hombres amables que le atiborraban a golosinas y le mimaban. Sin embargo, cuando Adelaida se presentó en casa por las buenas, Antonio se encontró con una mujer que parecía una sargenta.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la abuela? Siempre parece enfadada y me ha estado regañando por tener pósters de Metallica en la pared. Dice que debería quitarlos y pintar para tapar esos agujeros. Ha estado como media hora dándome un sermón...

- No le pasa nada. -dijo Isabel con una expresión tranquila- Siempre ha sido así, cariño.

- No, no, no... La abuela era una mujer simpática que me sonreía y me daba chucherías.

- Después de que hubieras recogido tus juguetes tras que ella te lo ordenara, cielo. -respondió su madre.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo subjetiva que era la visión de un niño, que se endulzaba con la aparición de una recompensa. Le avergonzaba pensar que parecía un perro, realizando trucos para luego recibir un premio por ello. No recordaba a su abuela tan sargenta. Aquellas peleas, lejos de desaparecer, fueron a más; sobre todo tras que Adelaida se presentara en su habitación e intentara quitar ella misma su póster de Metallica. Antonio tuvo que levantarse corriendo de la silla, dejar el ordenador y tapar el papel que colgaba de la pared con su propio cuerpo. En ese momento descubrió que tenía el suficiente coraje para responderle a su abuela y decirle que era su habitación y que el póster se quedaba ahí. No obstante, ese no fue el fin de ESA guerra (porque su abuela tenía diversos frentes abiertos con él), Adelaida llevó el tema a sus padres y eso hizo que Isabel se acercara a él aquella tarde, mientras esperaba a que Francis pasara a recogerle.

- Cariño, deberías quitar el póster. -le dijo su madre.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó entre atónito e indignado.

- A tu abuela no le gustan estas cosas y está insistiendo en que no es bueno para ti, ni para las paredes. Lo mejor sería que lo quites hasta que le dé por irse, así nos ahorramos problemas.

- ¡No voy a quitar el póster...! -replicó aún más incrédulo- ¿Verdad que por la casa hay cuadros de bodegones y playas colgando de las paredes? ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo mi póster, que es parte de lo que soy?

- Así contentamos a tu abuela y ella deja de quejarse...

- No quiero.

- ¡Esto es terrible! -chilló la voz de Adelaida desde el pasillo. Antonio entrecerró los ojos al descubrir que la mujer había estado espiando- ¡Menuda educación le habéis dado a vuestro hijo! ¡El día menos pensado se convierte en un parricida! Esto es un escándalo... Tanto descaro...

Los dedos del hispano se clavaron en la palma de la mano, logrando así retener toda la frustración y ganas que sentía de contestar la más grosera de todas esas frases que le pasaban por la cabeza. Por suerte, el timbre le sacó de esa espiral de mal humor, bajó la cubierta del portátil para sumirlo en un estado de hibernación y se guardó en los bolsillos la cartera y las llaves, que habían descansado sobre el escritorio.

- Me voy. -dijo Antonio sobrepasando a su madre en cosa de medio segundo- Y al volver quiero que ese póster siga ahí. Es mi habitación, mi vida, y exijo privacidad y respeto. No tengo cinco años...

- Que nos hables así... ¡Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza!

Ignoró el chaparrón de quejas y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Francis, vestido con una camiseta de color rojo, el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta (ya que tan largo no lo tenía), y los pantalones tejanos. Durante medio segundo, el rubio fue consciente de que su novio tenía una expresión muy seria cuando había abierto. El problema, o no, fue que se le abrazó gritando su nombre y casi le tiró en el proceso. Suerte que Antonio era más delgado y podía levantarle con relativa facilidad.

- Menudo ímpetu. ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Francis dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo. Seguidamente dejó a Antonio sobre el suelo, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera enganchado a él como una lapa. Le dio suaves caricias sobre la cabellera marrón. No sabía si le pasaba algo o no, pero le podía demasiado que estuviese tan cariñoso.

- Sí, desde que has llegado todo está aún mejor. ¿Nos vamos? -le dijo sonriéndole jovial.

Francis asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa que expresaba más cariño del que él pensaba. No le dio ningún beso por el momento; nunca lo hacían cuando estaban frente a la casa de Antonio. A diferencia del rubio, su compañero no había comentado nada en casa, aunque Francis le decía que sus padres se lo olían. Era cuanto menos curioso que Isabel le invitara a quedarse a dormir cuando venía a traer a Antonio. Era una mujer adorable, como su hijo, y siempre que le veía salía a saludarle.

El de ojos verdes no le comentó nada a Francis acerca de la visita de su estricta abuela, prefería aprovechar el rato y charlar de cosas más entretenidas con su novio.

- ¿Vamos a ir andando?

- No, vamos a ir con... -sacó las llaves de un automóvil y de repente las luces de un utilitario con aspecto completamente reluciente se encendieron- Mi coche nuevo. Lo he pagado yo con un préstamo de mis padres y el dinero que ahorré con el trabajo del año pasado.

Pudo ver que el de cabellos castaños literalmente corría hasta plantarse delante del vehículo y lo observaba con dedicación. Era un coche bastante elegante y en su mente no dejaba de imaginar la cifra que constituía el precio del mismo. Francis le estuvo contando que sus padres le habían prestado más de la mitad y que él se había comprometido a devolverlo. Los progenitores del rubio eran muy ahorrativos, al contrario que su único hijo, y habían introducido una considerable cantidad en un fondo de ahorro que les había generado unos buenos beneficios. La mejor parte de pedirle dinero prestado a tus padres era que podías pagarlo sin tener que preocuparte de los dichosos intereses, que obviamente no te solicitarían.

Por dentro, el coche olía a ambientador y casi podía imaginar a Francis en su casa, sacando brillo al salpicadero mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría cuando lo viese. Su mejor amigo le contaba repetidamente qué era lo que había hecho que se decidiese por esa belleza y le preguntaba si le gustaba. Antonio sonreía y asentía repetidamente. Le hacía demasiada gracia ver que su entusiasmo era tan grande.

Estuvieron cenando en un sitio donde servían bocadillos y aquello ayudó a que se tranquilizara después del incidente de su abuela. Siempre le relajaba hablar con el de ojos azules, le hacía reír por tonterías y además era agradable con él. Cuando salieron, Francis estacionó a un par de calles de donde Antonio vivía, en un pequeño descampado con el bosque a sus espaldas. Antonio se apoyó contra el salpicadero y observó las estrellas con detenimiento.

- Se ven un montón esta noche... Además, la luna está muy grande. -murmuró el de cabellos castaños.

Pudo sentir que Francis se movía a su lado, entonces unas manos rodearon su cintura y pudo notar la fría nariz del rubio contra su cuello. Se rió brevemente a causa de las cosquillas que le hacía rozando insistentemente la misma contra su piel.

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de las noches de luna llena? -preguntó Francis con un tono de voz meloso mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso de su novio lentamente, por encima de la ropa.

- No, no sé lo que dicen. -murmuró Antonio con una sonrisa.

- Que es cuando los hombres lobos se transforman y pierden el control.

El hispano de cabellos cortos castaños rió de forma más pronunciada cuando notó el mordisco que le daba Francis, que fue el predecesor de otros muchos, más breves y suaves, que le producían un cosquilleo en aquella zona. Le pidió que parara e intentó huir hacia una de las puertas, pero Francis cerró el seguro y de un certero tirón reclinó el asiento hacia atrás. Antonio chocó su espalda contra el respaldo y miró a su novio, que se había movido hasta estar frente a él, inclinado sobre su cuerpo.

- Deberíamos estrenar mi coche, ¿no crees? -dijo el rubio melosamente hablando sobre su oído tras besarlo- Es el mejor homenaje que le podemos hacer. Debemos dedicarle una tanda de gemidos para que se sienta parte de la familia.

- ¿Eeh...? -murmuró con una sonrisa Antonio, indeciso- Pero aquí se va a sentar otra gente y seguro que sudaríamos sobre ellos; puede que los manchemos si lo hacemos.

- No me importa mientras el recuerdo sea tuyo. Así, cuando me digan que ese asiento es perfecto, asentiré, sonreiré como un idiota y diré: No sabes tú cuánto, mientras por dentro te imagino gimiendo.

El más joven de los dos estalló en una carcajada por ese comentario que había soltado. Es que era capaz de imaginar que ponía esa cara de degenerado que a veces no podía disimular y decía eso. El rubio aprovechó para darle mordiscos cerca de la nuez y sobre el cuello. Al final se cansó, se apartó un poco para poder ver su cara y puso un pequeño puchero.

- Yo intentado que me encuentres irresistible y tú riéndote de mí con tanta facilidad... Esto-

No pudo seguir ya que Antonio le había acallado con el dedo índice. Le miró con los ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal y se quedó en silencio mientras su pareja pronunciaba ahora su frase.

- Me río porque eres adorable a tu manera retorcida, pero eso no significa que no te encuentre irresistible. Tío... ¿tienes que lamerme y chuperretear el dedo de esa manera?

- Prefiero chuperretearte a ti~ -murmuró Francis acercándose de nuevo a él.

Sus labios se encontraron una primera vez, superficialmente, de manera que pudieron sentir un poco del calor y el aroma de su compañero. El siguiente fue más cálido, más contundente, aunque se mantuvo pausado por ese cariño que le ponían a cada gesto que realizaban contra los labios del otro. Las manos de Francis viajaron a las caderas de Antonio y sujetándole por ellas le hizo resbalar hasta que sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Por ese movimiento, ahora existía un hueco entre la cintura de su novio y el asiento del coche, el cual aprovechó para acariciarla y de paso colar una mano hacia su espalda.

Le gustaba demasiado el olor personal de Antonio, salvaje pero al mismo tiempo demasiado erótico. No lo podía explicar bien, era algo que sólo se podía experimentar cuando se estaba bastante cercano a él y, viendo el poder que tenía, iría con cuidado acerca de quién se arrimaba a él o no. Las manos del menor recorrían su torso con posesividad, era demasiado agradable el ver que le deseaba tanto. Se las apañó para besar su cuello y mordisquearlo a placer mientras sus manos acariciaban su pantalón encima de su entrepierna. El jadeo de Antonio le hizo estremecerse y mientras su mano se perdía entre sus dos cuerpos, Francis agarró su mentón para poder tenerle sujeto y besarle todo lo que se le antojara.

Entonces, de repente, alguien golpeó en la ventana del coche del rubio con insistencia y eso les sobresaltó demasiado. Se les cortó el aliento y Francis retrocedió un poco para poder girarse y divisar a una señora mayor que les observaba como si quisiera hacerles arder con tan sólo usar su mirada. Se quedó examinándoles dos segundos y entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia otro coche que había aparcado.

- ¿Pero quién coño era esa vieja? -preguntó el rubio aún con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el pecho.

- Mi abuela... -dijo Antonio a media voz, aún sin poder reaccionar al shock de ver a su familiar ahí, viéndoles mientras estaban tan cerca metiéndose mano.

- ¿Tu abuela? Hostia, pues me ha dado un susto de muerte. ¿Se puede saber qué hacía ahí? ¿Y tu abuela tiene un Mercedes?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! Me parece surrealista que esté aquí, aún más que se esté montando en un cochazo de lujo. ¿Quizás es de algún amigo suyo? Yo que sé.

Se hizo un silencio extraño mientras los dos observaban como finalmente se montaba en el automóvil y tras un par de segundos éste se movía y se alejaba por la carretera. Aún tras aquello, ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que debían decir.

- Bueno, ¿quieres seguir? -preguntó Francis intentando romper el silencio y retomar aunque fuera un mínimo de la pasión que antes tenían.

- No, no... A mí se me ha bajado todo, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. -dijo Antonio negando rápidamente con la cabeza- ¿Te crees que se me va a poner dura cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara de mi abuela asomada al cristal de la ventana, mirándonos casi sin pestañear?

- A lo mejor le van esas cosas... ¡Ay! ¡No me pegues! -se quejó- Lo estaba diciendo para intentar que te relajaras, Antonio. No tienes que ser tan bruto... Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de preocuparte. Aunque daba miedo porque fuera está oscuro y ella está mayor, no deja de ser una abuela y las abuelas adoran a sus nietos. Seguro que cuando llegue te reñirá un poco y ya está.

Aunque el de ojos verdes le sonrió resignado, por dentro pensó que estaba jodido. Su abuela no era una que adorara a sus nietos por encima de todas las cosas, era una mujer que tenía unas reglas y un orden mental que si era roto, el culpable pagaría las consecuencias. Si ya estaban en una disputa por el tema del póster, no podía ni imaginar qué iba a pasar cuando regresara a casa. Algo era seguro, sus padres se iban a enterar de que era gay. Ya no iba a poder ocultarlo por más tiempo, quizás su abuela hasta distorsionaría la historia y le contaría que les había pillado dale que te pego. Sólo esperaba que sus padres le creyesen a él.

Francis dijo que lo mejor es que fuese a casa, intentara hablar con su abuela, le pidiera perdón por asustarla de esa manera y que se echara a dormir. Tampoco podía reprocharle nada al rubio; él no sabía la historia del póster, así que no podía imaginar la inquietud que predominaba en su interior por culpa de lo que había pasado. Pero era bueno fingiendo y no quería preocupar a su novio más. Él seguía tranquilo, como si aquello no fuese más que una anécdota que algún día podrían contar en la cena de navidad y de la que todos se reirían. Salió del coche, se echó hacia delante y se apoyó contra la puerta, cuya ventanilla estaba bajada.

- Descansa y sueña con cosas bonitas, es decir: conmigo. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Sí, lo intentaré. -respondió Antonio con un gesto apurado.

Entonces Francis, que se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que se estaba comportando su pareja, estiró el brazo y agarró la nariz de Antonio. Usó ese gesto para atraerle hacia él y darle un beso en la frente. El español estaba sorprendido y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar las palabras que su mejor amigo pronunció con una sonrisa cálida.

- Te quiero. Buenas noches.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo encontrar unas palabras tan simples como "yo también", así que al final se quedó callado. La frustración hizo una pelota en su estómago que pesaba por no poder responder a aquello.

- Buenas noches, Francis. -respondió con voz nasal.

El rubio le dio una última caricia, suave, sobre la mejilla y dejó que se marchara. No entendía por qué parecía tan afectado, aunque también pensó que seguramente temía la reacción de sus padres, que ahora se enterarían de lo que ocurría en la vida sentimental de su hijo. Podía comprenderlo demasiado bien, Francis recordaba haber temblado al entrar a casa el día que decidió que les contaría la verdad. Había estado aterrorizado al pensar que sus padres le podían rechazar y despreciar por cómo era en realidad. Por suerte, la cosa no fue tan mal. Su madre se sentó unos segundos para intentar asimilarlo y al final levantó la cabeza, asintió y le dijo que estaba bien, que cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz era lo correcto. Su padre fue agua de otro costal, pero al final acabó cediendo de igual manera. Poder quitarse ese peso de encima y no tener que esconder que iba a recoger a Antonio era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Aunque estuviera inseguro, tenía la certeza de que se iba a alegrar una vez que viera que de esta manera era todo más sencillo para él. No tendría que estar sufriendo porque su madre le preguntara de nuevo cuándo iba a dejar de salir tanto con Francis y traería una novia a casa, o de que les pudieran ver besándose en algún rincón.

No podía hacer más por él que darle ánimo. Ese comportamiento atípico era en realidad lógico. Vio que por fin entraba en casa y se puso en marcha. Mejor que descansara, al día siguiente empezaban las pruebas para ser bombero y tendría que poner todo su empeño en ellas.

El panorama para Antonio empeoró en cuanto se adentró por esa puerta. En la sala de estar escuchaba las voces de sus padres y de su abuela charlando demasiado alto para las horas que eran. No podía entender lo que decían pero dedujo que estaban hablando de él ya que cuando llegó se hizo un silencio sepulcral que le apretujó el corazón. Sus padres le observaban serios, inmutables, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo leer en sus caras nada. Eso fue quizás lo más terrible de todo, no poder saber qué pensaban al respecto.

- Antonio, sube a tu habitación a dormir, que ya es tarde. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos de todo esto. -dijo su padre con un tono firme.

El hispano sintió que había vuelto a los quince años de repente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza, como si fuese un animalillo apaleado, y arrastrar los pies para alejarse de la cocina. Pudo oír que los murmullos proseguían, ahora más apagados desde que había llegado. En algún momento se quedó dormido y fue sobre las siete que se despertó. Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa y se asomó al pasillo.

- Empezaba a pensar que ibas a tirarte durmiendo hasta las tantas. Adecéntate, péinate y quítate esas legañas. Esta familia tiene que hablar de temas muy serios.

Eso sonaba a lo peor que había escuchado en toda su vida. Su cuerpo se tensó y pudo notar las manos frías del mismo nerviosismo. Se dio prisa igualmente: se quitó el pijama, se lavó la cara y se peinó como pudo. Cuando se asomó a la cocina vio un ambiente tenso que le recordó al que había habido cuando su tía Eugenia se había muerto. Entró al ver que sus padres le miraban y se sentó en una silla, de repente más pequeño emocionalmente que el resto de los presentes.

- Tu abuela nos ha contado que te vio ayer con ese amigo tuyo, besándoos en su coche. -dijo su padre. Oírlo de su boca le hizo sentir culpable.

- Sí. -admitió Antonio. Negarlo sería insultar a Francis, la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo ocultándolo, debía decir que su novio era un santo por no haber puesto ninguna pega a que sus padres no supieran nada y a tener que esconderse de todos como si fuesen fugitivos.

- Era un espectáculo de pecado y lujuria, Fernando. Era lo más desagradable que te puedas encontrar. Irás al infierno por cosas como esas, Antonio. Dios no perdona a los pecadores y ese chico te está corrompiendo. Tienes que dejar de verle inmediatamente.

- No pienso dejar de ver a Francis. -replicó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Se sentía débil si tenía que luchar por sí mismo, pero por el rubio sería capaz de sacar una fuerza inimaginable con tal de defenderle.

- ¡Eres un crío y no sabes aún ni lo que quieres! Deberían darte tus padres una buena torta para que dejes de desafiarles y provocarles vergüenza. Si hubieses vivido la guerra, se te olvidarían todas estas pamplinas de las que hablas con tanto ahínco, jovencito.

- Pues yo pensaba que los chicos de 19 años no eran considerados críos. -dijo con ira.

- ¡Isabel! ¿Qué educación es esta? -dijo la mujer indignada- Me parece una vergüenza y no sé ni cómo te dignas a ir a la calle con él. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Fernando. Es denigrante ver cómo os trata, como si fueseis un trapo de cocina. Deberíais impartirle disciplina.

- Mis padres me han educado perfectamente, eres tú la que ha venido aquí a fastidiarnos. -replicó cada vez más enfadado el más joven.

- Antonio, es suficiente. -dijo su padre de repente, interrumpiendo aquella charla que estaba subiendo de tono- Tú abuela tiene razón, modera tu lenguaje. No hables de este modo con una persona que tiene tantos años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

Aquel golpe bajo por parte de Fernando le disgustó sumamente. Él estaba intentando defenderles porque su abuela insistía en que lo habían hecho mal y les vapuleaba cuando aquella era su propia casa y, para su sorpresa, su padre había salido a defender a la que era su progenitora. ¿Por qué no defendía a la sangre de su sangre? ¿No se suponía que el amor que se tiene por un hijo es lo más grande que uno puede sentir?

- Cariño, deberías dejar de ver un tiempo a Francis, hasta que aclaremos todo este tema. Dile que no venga más a buscarte y ya está, por favor.

Aquello fue aún más indignante. Que su madre se posicionara también de ese modo le produjo una punzada intensa en el pecho que le hizo desear golpear la mesa con fuerza. Pero no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a todo el mundo, su amor era férreo y no estaba dispuesto a rendirlo por nadie; ni por sus padres. Aunque le doliera con una intensidad que le desgarraba por dentro. No estaba solo, Francis estaría a su lado apoyándole.

- No voy a hacerlo. -dijo tras levantarse y arrastrar consigo la silla. Su tono de voz era calmado, en él no se escuchaba ni rencor ni resentimiento. No miraba a nadie más que su madre, que cuando le escuchó hablar puso un gesto de algo que en ese momento le pareció decepción.

- ¡Esto es inadmisible! Desafiar la autoridad de tus padres de esta manera... Regresa a tus estudios y hasta que no entres en razón no vas a salir por esa puerta.

- Muy bien, eso ya lo veremos. -replicó el joven. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su habitación.

De fondo escuchaba a su abuela reprocharle que si ahora se sentía con el valor para amenazarles y que esto no iba a traerle más que problemas en un futuro. Antonio no podía escuchar más, se sentía demasiado traicionado por sus padres y no podía digerir aquello con tanta facilidad. Mientras estudiaba, cogió el teléfono y le dijo a Francis que necesitaba despejarse y que le llevara por favor a dar una vuelta. Su abuela no había parado en todo el día e insistía en el tema, en buscar su arrepentimiento y una disculpa. Lo único que le provocó fue una jaqueca que no se le iba ni queriendo por culpa de su taladrante voz.

A eso de las cuatro, su madre entró en su habitación tras pegar unos golpecitos en la puerta. Estaba preocupada ya que Antonio no había bajado a comer con tal de evitar a Adelaida, cuyas quejas no parecían tener final. El muchacho no levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, en el cual jugaba a un videojuego que había descargado esa misma tarde, incapaz de estudiar ni un segundo más. Isabel se sentó en un taburete que había en una esquina y observó a su hijo.

- Ya me olía yo que tú y Francis os traíais algo entre manos... No me imaginaba que estuvieseis juntos. ¿Es un capricho?

- No es ningún capricho. Me gusta y a él también le gusto. Somos amigos y además estamos enamorados. Eso es lo que hay.

- Deberías dejarle una temporada, al menos hasta que la abuela se vaya. Una vez eso pase, vuelve a salir con él si eso es lo que deseas. Tu padre está chocado pero le estoy metiendo la razón que él no encuentra dentro de su propia cabeza.

- No pienso dejarle. -dijo tras dar un suave golpe sobre la madera. Entonces se giró y le miró con decisión- ¿Sabes lo que ha costado que estemos como estamos? Yo estaba pasándolo mal porque Francis no se daba cuenta durante meses y no podía contártelo. Por eso mismo me niego a renunciar a él durante el tiempo que a la abuela le apetezca estar aquí. En casa de los primos estuvo un año y medio con la tontería de la visita sorpresa. No voy a arriesgarme a que pase tanto tiempo.

- Es buscar una solución para que todos podamos convivir tranquilamente, Antonio. Puedes decirle lo que pasa y seguro que él lo entiende.

- No le voy a pedir que me espere todo ese tiempo cuando no puedo decirle cuándo se acabará. Quiero estar a su lado, salir con él y pasarlo bien. Quiero disfrutar de lo que tengo porque no sé cuánto durará. No voy a echar a perder algo que puede ser maravilloso por nadie. Es mi vida, mamá.

- Quizás esto haga vuestra relación más fuerte.

- Déjalo. No quiero que me hables de quizases. Lo tengo muy claro y no cambiaré de opinión. Luego me iré con Francis a dar una vuelta, eso es lo que te digo.

Viró con la silla y volvió a encarar el ordenador para poder retomar el juego justo donde lo había pausado. Aquello significaba que la charla se había acabado. Isabel suspiró apenada por no llegar a un pacto intermedio. Le gustaría poder llevarse todos bien, aunque supiera que su suegra era una intransigente. Estaba a nada de salir cuando escuchó el golpe fuerte de Antonio contra el teclado y luego silencio antes de romperlo con su voz.

- ¿Es que Francis no te parece bueno para mí?

- No he dicho eso, pero es algo que tenemos que hablar con calma, a solas con tu padre. Por el momento la abuela no va a irse y deberíamos aprender a convivir con ella. Francis me parece un chico estupendo desde que le conocí, estoy segura de que cuida de ti bien. La abuela es muy terca, casi impide que papá y yo nos casáramos. Por eso sería mejor hacer lo que te he dicho.

- No. -dijo Antonio antes de girarse. Aún de espaldas continuó hablando- Me fastidia lo que hacéis. Dejáis que actúe a sus anchas, como si esta fuese su casa cuando es la vuestra.

- Antonio... -avisó Isabel, viendo que el tono se volvía demasiado serio. No dejaba de ser su abuela y su hijo tenía que aprender a quererla tal y como era.

La riña no le gustó y volvió a sumirse en el juego ya que al menos en él encontraba refugio a su situación. Cuando salió para ducharse a las seis menos cuarto, su abuela le avasalló a preguntas de los estudios, las cuales ignoró con una habilidad que le sorprendía a él mismo. La ducha le sentó muy bien y cuando dejó atrás el baño, ya cambiado y perfumado, su humor había mejorado. Se puso unos pantalones negros tejanos y encima una camiseta de manga corta roja. Fue a coger las llaves y la cartera cuando su abuela volvió al ataque.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas, jovencito? -le dijo con tono inflexible, analizando todos y cada unos de sus movimientos.

- He quedado con mi novio. -respondió con una tranquilidad que en realidad desató la ira de la mujer.

- ¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Menudo hijo le ha salido a Fernando! ¡Adrián sí que tiene un hijo que es un sol! ¡Nadie tiene que decirle nada porque él es un muchacho responsable que siempre tiene un pensamiento hacia su familia!

Decidió que era mejor dejar de escuchar su eterno discurso. Ella tenía que meterse con la nueva generación cuyo comportamiento no entendía, era lo normal. Si no la escuchaba, seguramente podría seguir queriéndola e ignorar sus comentarios del día anterior. Pero lo cierto es que no podía pasar de ella por completo ya que se metía en medio e intentaba que le contestara a sus constantes demandas. Antonio estaba literalmente harto de que no se callara ni por un maldito segundo. Las manos huesudas y arrugadas de Adelaida le asieron con fuerza.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te vas! -le espetó.

- Abuela, suéltame.

Antonio apartó el brazo con suavidad, no quería hacer más fuerza de la necesaria o pegar algún golpe sin proponérselo. Siguió avanzando y en un intento desesperado, Adelaida le agarró con fuerza, pero lo único que logró fue hacerle un buen arañazo en el brazo. El muchacho observó a su abuela atónito mientras podía aún percibir un ligero ardor en el brazo izquierdo a causa del raspón.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te llevo diciendo que no te vayas y has apartado el brazo tan bruto que era normal que te hicieras daño! ¡Eres un despiste y así te van las cosas!

- Ah, no... Esto sí que no... -dijo el de cabellos castaños entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos- Me voy. No pienso volver esta noche y puede que mañana tampoco.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? -dijo Isabel alarmada por los gritos que se escuchaban por parte de la mujer mayor.

- ¡El niño dice que se va a casa de ese marica! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

- Mientras esta mujer siga entre estas cuatro paredes, me niego a volver. Estaré en casa de Francis -porque tiene un nombre y es una maravillosa persona, abuela- así que si quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, mamá. Buenas noches.

No supo quien de las dos le llamaba, pero le daba igual. Estaba harto de todo aquello y su abuela sólo llevaba días con ellos. No pensaba soportar ese comportamiento de desprecio hacia la persona a la que quería.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por esta semana. No sé qué podría comentar del capítulo realmente... Hummm que la abuela de Antonio es vieja escuela al 100% y que por eso es así xD El trozo del pasado está cortado porque era bastante largo y no me iba a caber. Continuará en el siguiente episodio.**

**Comento review (yep, singular. Gracias =u= *hugs*) **

_Anoonimo P, _**jaja bueno era evidente que Antonio no podía estar eternamente así, tuvo que poner remedio a su situación owo La comparación de depilarse con cera me ha hecho gracia XDDD es muy curiosa XDDDD Baaah, Francis tenía que reclamar lo que era suyo 8DDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

Miruru.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Su novio estaba esperando fuera de la casa con el coche encendido y la radio puesta, así que no escuchó nada de lo acontecido. Lo que sí percibió fue que su novio entraba con movimientos más forzados de lo normal y que se ponía el cinturón con tanto nervio que en una ocasión se le escapó y golpeó contra el plástico duro.

- Está bien, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el rubio perdiendo la sonrisa progresivamente. Aún fue peor ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía el español.

- Arranca. Vámonos de aquí de una vez. Me da igual adónde: tu casa, un bar, donde sea, ¡pero aléjame de esta puta casa de locos!

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esa ira acumulada, esa frustración y esos nervios. Le preocupó en sobremanera y lo que hizo fue asentir y arrancar el coche. Decidió que lo mejor era llevarle a casa y que allí, con calma, le explicara qué había ocurrido. Era mejor plan que dejar que explotara en plena calle y que todos se enteraran de los problemas que atormentaban a su adorado español. El trayecto fue en un absoluto silencio y cuando pararon, Antonio no tardó ni un segundo en desabrocharse el cinturón y salir del coche escopeteado.

- No entiendo nada, pero como me llueva una colleja voy a flipar en colores... -murmuró Francis para sí mismo.

Cuando salió, Antonio estaba cruzado de brazos y con pinta de estar rumiando todo el enfado acumulado que tenía. Era como estar ante el mismísimo Etna, con claras señales de que iba a entrar en inminente erupción. Pero ese volcán era su novio y parecía bastante afectado, así que se acercó a él, rodeó con su brazo su hombro y le murmuró con cariño que entraran a la casa. Sus padres en aquel momento no estaban, así que podrían hablar tranquilamente. Le llevó hasta la sala de estar y le trajo algo para beber, aunque Antonio ni lo miró. Estaba pensando cómo preguntarle por lo ocurrido pero el de cabellos castaños habló él solito.

- Mi abuela es lo peor. ¡Es lo peor que existe en el mundo! -dijo indignado- Pues no pienso estudiar más. Lo voy a dejar y me meteré a bombero como tú. ¡Que te ha llamado marica! ¡Con un asco...! Ella sí que da asco, tendría que mirarse en el espejo. No deja de ir por casa mandándonos a todos como si fuese la reina del mambo. Me ha pedido que te deje y que quite los pósters y no deja de joderme la existencia desde que ha llegado.

La expresión de Francis fue una de confusión enorme ante tanta información nueva inesperada. Tuvo que agarrarle las manos para que le prestara atención y frenara un poco esa carrerilla que había cogido.

- Espera, madre mía... Demasiadas cosas a la vez, me estás mareando. ¿Puedes ir por partes, por favor?

El hispano de cabellos castaños suspiró para relajarse y miró a aquellos confundidos ojos azules. Vale, había soltado un revoltijo de pensamientos sin orden alguno y era normal que su novio no pudiera procesarlos a la misma velocidad. Era hora de hablar poco a poco. Le fue relatando que su abuela no era tal y como la recordaba, que estaba muy mandona y que sus padres no parecían tener el valor a enfrentarla. Después le contó que le había intentado castigar a su edad, que le exigía que le dejara y un resumen de todas las barbaridades que había dicho. Francis no pronunció ni una sola palabra aunque por dentro estuviera indignado por lo que había escuchado. Se supone que las abuelas deben ser dulces, no ogros sacados de la época franquista. Con sus manos acarició las de Antonio, las cuales aún acunaba entre las suyas. Le dijo de nuevo que no iba a seguir estudiando y que iba a meterse a bombero como él.

- ¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí en tu casa hasta que mi abuela se canse y se vaya? -preguntó Antonio.

- A ver, por partes... -dijo tras un leve suspiro- Lo de dejar los estudios no me parece correcto y tenemos que hablar de eso más seriamente. Lo de tu abuela, bueno, no puedo decir mucho. Estás renunciando a parte de tu familia por mí, me siento un poco mal por eso pero a la vez me hace feliz que me quieras tanto como para defenderme a capa y espada. No obstante eres mayorcito, no puede impedirte salir con alguien. Lo más complicado es ese poder que tu abuela tiene sobre ellos... Aunque está claro que no va a quedarse para siempre allí. Tus padres no se han negado por completo a lo nuestro y eso es esperanzador. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí, seguro que mi madre está encantada de conocerte.

- Gracias, Francis... -dijo a media voz Antonio.

- Anda, tontorrón. Ven aquí.

El rubio tiró de él y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, quedando así medio abrazados. El más joven suspiró con pesadez y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

- Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿vale? Ahora mismo te prepararé un baño calentito, te metes y te relajas; creo que lo necesitas. Después cenaremos algo y descansaremos. Yo mañana tengo que ir a hacer otro de los exámenes para bombero, así que te tendré que dejar aquí. No te preocupes, mi habitación es la tuya. No es la primera vez que vienes.

- Pero ahora estoy como un invasor... -murmuró apenado el de cabellos castaños- ¡Ayy! No me pellizques.

- Eso te pasa por decir tonterías. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, te digo que mi madre estará encantada.

Besó de nuevo su sien y le hizo moverse para poder levantarse e ir a preparar su baño. El otro muchacho se frotaba el costado en el que le había pellizcado, tratando de que se le pasara la sensación, y quizás con esa también la de que estaba importunando a su novio. Sintió que le revolvían el pelo, miró al rubio y le sonrió con cariño. Era todo un especialista en levantarle el ánimo, estaba claro. Esperó pacientemente sentado mientras observaba el número de llamadas perdidas de casa que tenía en su teléfono. No pensaba contestar a ninguna. Lo dejó en el bolsillo del pantalón y dejó que el galo le fuese guiando mientras le explicaba que le dejaría ropa de la suya.

- ¿No te vas a bañar conmigo? -preguntó Antonio con la camiseta a medio quitar una vez estuvieron en el baño. Francis se quedó tenso por un instante, casi como si estuviese hecho de mármol. De repente se fue hacia un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, casi llorando con dramatismo.

- ¿Cómo eres tan cruel y me propones estas cosas cuando no se puede?

- ... Pero es que no te estaba diciendo esto para ser cruel, te lo proponía en serio. -respondió.

- Ah, para. Voy a llorar. No podemos, Antonio. Mis padres no tardarán mucho en venir a casa y no creo que les resulte cómodo encontrar a su hijo gimiendo en la bañera que usan a diario con el novio al que aún no les han presentado formalmente. Te conocen como amigo pero no es lo mismo. Además, hacía bastante que no venías a casa.

- Pues vaya... -contestó de morros mientras seguía quitándose la ropa. Era claro que al español la idea no le parecía tampoco tan mala.

- Antonio es un pervertido~ Su hermoso novio Francis está desprotegido ante tal lujuria~

- Como si tú fueses un santo... -dijo el de cabellos castaños arqueando una ceja- Te recuerdo que no soy yo al que le gusta jugar a interpretar papeles.

Se hizo un silencio en el que se miraron fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desatar una pelea o alguno de los dos fuera a soltar un comentario más hiriente.

- La próxima vez seré un violador que asalta a hombres atractivos por la calle y te voy a dar tanta caña que me vas a tener que suplicar piedad de verdad. -dijo Francis aún con los ojos medio cerrados, como si le mirara con rencor.

Los labios carnosos y rojizos del de cabellos cortos despeinados se entreabrieron, dando indicios de que iba a alegar alguna cosa. Después de un par de segundos, desvió la mirada, terminando de sacarse el pantalón, y se puso a doblarlo.

- Pues quizás yo espere ese día hasta con ganas...

Le mataba cuando le decía cosas como esas. Entonces, sólo llevando los calzoncillos, Antonio se giró y le miró. Con paso casi felino se aproximó y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, los cuales acarició con dejadez, como si eso no fuese parte de su plan. Los ojos verdes se paseaban por su cuello y clavícula cubierta por la ropa y de ahí a su rostro, con inocencia y casi pena. Parecía uno de esos cachorritos abandonados que salían en los anuncios de las campañas de tráfico para que los dueños no abandonasen a sus mascotas cuando se iban de vacaciones.

- ¿Entonces no te bañas conmigo? No hay necesidad de hacer nada... Podemos estar simplemente juntos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía sin que ocurra nada sexual.

- No te engañes, Antonio. En cuanto nos tenemos el uno frente al otro completamente desnudos nos comportamos como monos en celo. Es normal, pasamos mucho tiempo separados y cuando nos vemos nos da una explosión de hormonas. Otro día te prometo que me bañaré contigo.

El más joven suspiró derrotado e hizo rodar la mirada. Se movió antes de que Francis pudiera estrecharle contra su cuerpo, desinteresado por la falta de emoción del rubio. No es que no tuviera ganas, pero no era el momento indicado. Tener que resistir a la tentación era lo impresionante que había hecho en todo el año. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Antonio había inflado los mofletes y ahora doblaba la camiseta, por entretener sus manos con algo que no fuera su novio, que no tenía ganas de bañarse con él.

- Yo quería que me abrazaras un poco y me lavaras el pelo... -se quejó arrastrando las palabras.

Francis sonrió con resignación ante ese ataque sincero. Le parecía muy adorable ver cómo había pronunciado esas palabras a regañadientes, como si internamente se culpara por demostrar que dependía tanto de su presencia. Se fue hacia él y le abrazó desde detrás. Sus labios se posaron sobre su nuca y Antonio cerró los ojos, dejándose rodear por el aroma y la calidez de la persona a la que amaba. Con sus manos cubrió las del rubio, que se habían apoyado contra su torso. Se sentía tranquilo cuando estaba de esa manera, protegido.

- Yo voy a ir a llamar a mi madre, a ver si la localizo, para decirle que seremos uno más para cenar. Luego, si me dice que vaya preparando algo, me encargaré de hacerlo y cuando termines me avisas y vengo a secarte el pelo, ¿te parece?

- Tampoco soy un niño para que tengas que secarme el pelo.

Recibió un beso en la sien que hizo que su cabeza se fuese un poco hacia uno de los lados. A continuación Francis le soltó, se puso de manera que pudiera ver que le señalaba con el dedo índice y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Déjate mimar, hombre de dios! ¡No me obligues a sacar mi acento granadino! -se quejó el de ojos azules agitando la mano, aún con el dedo índice apuntando hacia Antonio. El muchacho se rió durante un segundo y después le miró con cariño.

- Está bien, no te enfades... Dejaré que me mimes.

- Bien, así me gusta. Ahora me voy a marchar antes de que te quites esos calzoncillos y tengamos que jugar hoy a los violadores. -admitió Francis, el cual no podía evitar que su mirada fuera descendiendo por segundos hacia esa prenda interior tipo slip de color negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. La madre de su novio tenía un gusto escogiendo calzoncillos... Le haría un maldito templo a esa mujer por sólo aquello.

Dejó a Antonio solo en el baño y él se fue hacia la sala de estar. Le había dicho una pequeña mentira y el primer número que marcó fue el de casa de su novio. Tuvo que llamar dos veces hasta que le cogieron el teléfono. Estuvo dos segundos temiendo que lo cogería la abuela de Antonio, pero por suerte fue Isabel la que se encargó de descolgar el aparato y de saludar con esa voz agradable que tenía, que se notaba un poco preocupada.

- Hola señora Carriedo, soy Francis. Llamaba para decirle que Antonio está aquí y que no dejaré que se vaya por ahí hasta que entre en razón y decida volver.

- Gracias a Dios, Francis... Estaba muy preocupada pensando que nos había mentido y que a saber por qué calles deambularía. Su padre estaba pensando en salir a buscarle, pero Adelaida está insistiendo en que regresará pronto y arrepentido. Lamento lo que está ocurriendo.

- No se preocupe, Isabel. Antonio es bienvenido en casa, estoy encantado de tenerle aquí. Aunque admito que preferiría que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias. No está muy animado...

- ¿Podrías convencerle para que volviese? Sé que aún no está muy claro cuándo regresará Adelaida y que si os separáis eso sería muy duro para los dos, pero la familia debería estar unida todo momento... Aunque ella luego se marche y desoigáis sus deseos.

- Intentaré hablar con él a ver qué me dice, pero esto que me pide es muy difícil para mí. Ahora estamos en nuestro mejor momento y nos ha costado mucho a ambos lograrlo. Antonio es mayor para tomar sus decisiones. Es normal que escoja y puede que se equivoque, pero no voy a dejar que esta sea una decisión errónea.

Se hizo un silencio que fue hasta tenso. Bueno, había declarado de manera bastante abierta parte del amor que sentía por su hijo. Suponía que para ella aquello era chocante.

- Aunque entiendo que la familia es lo primero. Intentaré mencionárselo, pero no voy a hacer que piense que no puede confiar en mí.

- Te lo agradezco, Francis. También que estés cuidando de él ahora. Adelaida es una mujer muy estricta. Si fuese por ella, Fernando y yo ahora mismo no estaríamos casados. Y sólo de pensar que Antonio entonces no existiría... Le queremos muchísimo. Después de todo lo que nos costó estar juntos, él es la prueba de nuestro amor y nuestra determinación.

- Sé que esto no me incumbe pero por mantener las apariencias con su suegra, esa persona tan importante para usted, Isabel, lo está pasando mal. No estamos tonteando, nos queremos. Lo de hacer estupideces ya quedó atrás. Pero como he dicho, esto no me incumbe. No quiero sonar maleducado. Buenas noches, Isabel.

- Buenas noches, Francis. -comentó ella a media voz antes de colgar el teléfono.

Rápidamente intentó contactar a su madre pero ésta no le cogía la llamada y eso hizo que rodara la mirada y suspirara. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, que tuviera el teléfono encendido, pues nada... Le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Luego, si él no contestaba una llamada a la primera, ardía Troya porque a ella le daba la paranoia y empezaba a pensar que había tenido un accidente y que estaba muriendo en algún rincón de mala muerte. Ya se encontraría con la sorpresa del invitado cuando llegara.

Escuchó la voz de Antonio llamarle desde el baño y se le dibujó una sonrisa dulce. Pues sí que estaba necesitado de cariño su pasional novio, sí... Le daba pena pensar que era el rechazo y la situación en su casa la que hiciera que estuviese pidiendo casi a gritos que le diera abrazos y le consolara. Cuando abrió la puerta, él tenía en el rostro un gesto deslumbrante que trataba de ser la mejor medicina para el corazón dolorido de la persona más especial para él.

- Aquí está el mejor novio del mundo, dispuesto a repartir todo el amor que tiene dentro al hombre más sexy de toda la habitación.

- ... ¿¡Qué demonios es toda esa parafernalia!? -espetó Antonio al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reír como un descosido.

El romanticismo no siempre funcionaba con el hispano y, visto lo visto, no estaba tan deprimido como para que le afectara de algún modo. Suspiró y se puso a sacar el secador. Antonio mientras estaba entreteniendo peinándose esos cabellos rebeldes que se negaban a ser chafados. Era imposible dominar ese cabello, clavado a su dueño. Enchufó el secador y entonces tiró del hispano para poder enfocar el aire caliente hacia su cabeza. Con la mano izquierda se encargaba de ir moviendo las hebras para que éstas se fuesen secando con más rapidez y no se quedaran apelmazadas las unas contra las otras.

Antonio había cerrado los ojos y le estaba dejando atontado la manera en que le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo. Era el masaje más bueno que le habían dado en mucho tiempo -a excepción de "ciertos" masajes en "ciertas" zonas; que esos no contaban- y le dejaba adormilado y todo. Francis estaba intentando, con mucho éxito, hacer que cayera en sus manos. Entonces se fijó en que cuando el aire le dio sin querer contra la cara, Antonio arrugó el entrecejo a pesar de estar con una sonrisa en los labios. Iba a dejarle en paz pero le llamó la atención y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez a propósito.

- Eh, deja de echarme el aire en la cara, que me molesta.

- Sí, sí... Perdón. Es que no he controlado y se me ha ido la mano. -mintió como bellaco Francis.

Pero una cosa era lo que decía y la otra lo que hacía. Repitió el ataque con el secador y aquello hizo que Antonio le llamara mentiroso mientras se reía y movía la cabeza intentando evitar directamente el aire caliente sobre su cara. El rubio entró no cesó en su objetivo de fastidiar a su novio y le agarró por una muñeca mientras le echaba el aire y su pareja se reía y le regañaba con cariño diciéndole que le iba a dejar sin juego por pasarse de inteligente. Parecían dos críos que estaban en el patio del recreo, haciendo estupideces y riendo sin parar.

Hasta que ya vio que no tenía sentido seguir echándole aire y al final desconectó el secador y le peinó con tranquilidad. Aquella risoterapia le había ido muy bien para relajarse tras el estrés sufrido en casa. Francis entonces vio el rasguño del brazo, que aún tenía sangre. Le asió a la altura del brazo y le miró atónito.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Has intentado violar a una dama y te ha arañado? Voy a tener que violarte yo por ir intentando violar a alguien que no sea yo. -dijo Francis intentando quitarle sarro al asunto pero internamente enfadado al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su pareja mancillado por una marca tan fea.

- No he violado a nadie... Ha sido mi abuela, mientras intentaba detenerme. Me ha agarrado tan fuerte que cuando he intentado apartarme me ha pegado un arañazo. Encima me ha echado a mí las culpas, ¿sabes? -murmuró Antonio con cara de aún no poder creer aquello.

- Iré a por agua oxigenada mientras acabas de ponerte el pijama. Es mejor prevenir.

- ¿Insinúas que mi abuela puede pegarme alguna enfermedad, como si de un perro se tratara?

- No digo eso, deja de pensar idioteces. Lo que estoy diciendo es que es una herida y tú puedes haber sudado o estar sucio de algo que te haya caído por la calle. Eso puede caer en esa herida y puede infectarse. Es mejor echarle un poquito de agua oxigenada para asegurarse y ya está.

- Eres un paranoico.

- ¡MALDITO HOMBRE, DEJA QUE TE MIME! -exclamó Francis de nuevo señalándole con vigor y al mismo tiempo enfado con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Antonio se puso a reírse y se rindió a él. No había manera de llevarle la contraria si se ponía de esa forma. Además, era algo nuevo, así que le hacía reír cada vez que se ponía a chillar de esa manera. Pronto había sacado un botiquín de la nada y tras ponerse la camiseta, Francis le frotó la herida con agua oxigenada. Apenas escocía, eso demostraba que no estaba infectado. Pero bueno, mejor dejar que el rubio se quitara la espinita o seguiría paranoico el resto del día. Era un agonías, pero le mataba de amor que se preocupara tanto por su bienestar. Le hacía sentir demasiado querido.

Después de aquello, entre los dos recogieron el baño y fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena. Francis le contó que a veces él era el encargado de prepararla ya que sus padres iban de visita a casa de sus tíos y él se escaqueaba vilmente. Es que sus primos nunca estaban y él se aburría allí... Era estúpido que con veinte años le obligaran a ir a esos encuentros sociales si no le apetecían. Prefería quedarse a hacer la cena. Cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre, el rubio se marchó a abrir y Antonio empezó a estar cada vez más nervioso. Su mano derecha se agarró al bajo de esa camiseta gris que Francis le había dejado para pasar la noche e internamente se dio ánimos.

La madre de Francis fue la primera en aparecer. Su cabello castaño claro, tirando a rubio, estaba recogido en una coleta y un par de mechones se quedaban al lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda que le quedaba a la altura de las rodillas. Era oficinista en una empresa de renombre así que aún iba vestida de aquella manera. La mujer se vino hacia él y le tomó de los hombros.

- No te preocupes, Antonio, te puedes quedar en casa el tiempo que quieras. Francis nos ha contado que estáis saliendo juntos, no podría dejar que la persona por la que tanto se inquieta se quede sin un lugar en el que estar. Gracias por aguantar a mi hijo. -dijo Jeanne con decisión.

- Mamá... Si lo dices de esa manera, parece que estar a mi lado es algo malo. ¿Esa es la imagen que vas dando de mí por ahí? Porque menuda suerte que tengo entonces...

- Venga, no seas llorón. Tienes que admitir que a ratos eres un poco pesado e inquieto. Es toda una suerte que Antonio sea tan majo y que soporte tus arranques. -replicó su madre arqueando una ceja. Entonces miró a los ojos verdes del joven, con los suyos, del mismo color azulado que Francis- Cenarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Ah, pues...

No pudo terminar de contestar ya que entonces hizo acto de presencia el padre de Francis. Se llamaba Juan y estaría rondando los cincuenta años. Su cabello era rizado y de color rubio que su hijo había heredado. Estaba vestido con una camiseta de color negro y unos pantalones verdes. Él había terminado antes de trabajar así que había ido a buscar a su esposa y luego habían ido a hacer la visita familiar. Los ojos del hombre, verdes con betas marrones, examinaron a Antonio de arriba abajo. El muchacho se puso nervioso de nuevo mientras era sometido a ese análisis exhaustivo y no pudo aguantar la presión y bajó la mirada. Seguro que ese hombre le odiaba por permitir que su hijo siguiese llevando esa vida homosexual. El silencio era tan tenso que seguro que podría cortarlo si tuviera un cuchillo a mano y aún podría comer un trocito de él. Tenía la certeza de que tendría un sabor amargo.

- ¡Papá...! ¡No le mires así! ¡Te he dicho que es muy crédulo y se va a pensar que le miras tan mal porque le odias! -se quejó Francis después de aguantar mucho rato de esa manera. Veía que su novio cada vez estaba más encogido y sería tonto si no se diera cuenta de que le estaba intimidando.

El de cabellos castaños despeinados levantó la mirada, con timidez. Los ojos de Juan volvieron a fijarse en él y otra vez su corazón se aceleró. Es que imponía demasiado respeto, era bastante más alto que él, y le daba la sensación de que no era bienvenido en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que la mano del padre de Francis se levantaba y se iba hacia él, casi esperando que le pegara. ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa el padre de su novio? Ni idea, pero en ese momento le parecía que tenía hasta lógica. En vez de eso, el padre de Francis le revolvió el pelo. Le daba cosa ver a ese chiquillo, bajito y enclenque, temerle de esa manera. Aunque no fuese partidario de que su hijo hubiese elegido a los hombres por encima de las mujeres para establecer una relación amorosa, lo toleraba tras todo el tiempo que había tenido para asimilarlo.

- Espero que cenes con nosotros, Antonio. -le dijo tras apartar su mano.

El joven le miró sorprendido, asintió como un tonto con la cabeza y pronunció un vigoroso "Sí". A Francis le produjo ternura ver aquella felicidad que no pudo ocultar tras toda esa vergüenza. Le puso una mano en la espalda y le guió para seguir preparando cosas para la cena. Su madre tomó el control de los fogones y ellos se encargaron de poner la mesa mientras hablaban acerca del primer examen que Francis había realizado. Se sentaron a la mesa en cosa de media hora y todos participaban activamente a excepción de Juan, que era más reservado y sólo hacía apuntes puntuales.

- ¿Luego os quedaréis? Podemos ver vídeos de Francis de pequeño. -dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante Jeanne.

- Mamá... -dijo el rubio con los dientes juntos, hablando de callandito, rezando por que a su novio la idea no le pareciese genial.

- Dios, por favor, sí. -replicó Antonio.

- No, me niego. Yo tengo que ir a dormir pronto y tenemos que ver cómo nos las apañamos para acostarnos en mi habitación. -alegó Francis.

- Mientras no hagáis cosas que no deseo saber, podéis dormir en la misma cama. Cuando erais más pequeños y venía era eso lo que hacíais. -dijo Juan- No veo dónde está el problema. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vea los vídeos. Es una tontería, en más de la mitad sale él. El problema es que tú eras más payaso y te gustaba decir demasiadas tonterías.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Francis. -replicó Antonio- No es como si no hubiera visto algunas cosas. Te recuerdo que en casa tengo míos en los que tú también apareces dando discursos que no hay dios quien entienda. La edad del pavo te pegó muy fuerte.

- Qué lástima que tú aún no hayas podido salir de ella. Ya verás lo que es el mundo de los mayores, Toño. -contraatacó con una sonrisa mordaz.

- Te vas a quedar sin que juguemos al nuevo videojuego del que hemos estado hablando antes, señor abuelo. -dijo Antonio entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Ahora al sexo le llamáis de esa manera? Esta juventud... -dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa casual- Espero que seáis responsables, que aunque ninguno se pueda quedar embarazado, igualmente podéis contagiaros...

Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron profusamente y miraban alrededor nerviosos, como si buscaran dónde meterse para evitar tener esa charla. Entonces se vieron el uno al otro y se miraron con reproche, como si se hubieran culpado en ese mismo instante de su desdicha.

- Si no hubieras mencionado nada, entonces no estaría dándonos el discurso. Como empiece a hablar de los niños y las cigüeñas, te juro que yo dimito. Me voy a la habitación y cierro con pestillo para que no puedas entrar y aguantes tú el chaparrón.

- ¡Pero serás traidor! -exclamó Antonio indignado.

Los progenitores del rubio se levantaron y fueron recogiendo la mesa mientras los otros dos discutían y decían tonterías y más tonterías. Les dejaron sus cosas, a ver si así luego se daban cuenta de que ellos se habían retirado a la sala de estar, a ver la televisión un rato antes de irse a la cama. Se percataron un cuarto de hora después, demasiado desconcertados por no haberse enterado de nada. Se levantaron y recogieron las cosas que quedaban. Antonio se veía bastante bien de esa manera, de espaldas, lavando los platos mientras Francis recogía. En ese momento, el rubio se quedó ausente mientras pensaba en lo que sería volver cada día después de una dura jornada de trabajo y encontrar a Antonio de esa manera, de espaldas, vestido con ropa que era suya, limpiando los platos mientras esperaba que volviese para sentarse con él a la mesa y ver cómo cenaba. Seguro que se sentaría delante, con una taza de lo que fuese que hubiese estado bebiendo antes, le sonreiría y le miraría atentamente mientras le contaba sus aventuras del día.

No le importaría nada tener ese tipo de vida. Eso le sorprendió, no sabía que en su interior estaba tan preparado para un compromiso tan profundo. Pero estaba hablando de Antonio, lo valía. Por él haría un montón de cosas que no estaría dispuesto a hacer por cualquier otro.

El de cabellos castaños se dio la vuelta, mientras secaba con un paño de cocina las manos. Entonces se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que le miraban y le sonrió con cariño y arqueó una ceja. No sabía por qué le estaba observando con tanto detenimiento, pero tampoco es que le importara. Francis le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para que se aproximara. El más joven lo hizo, con cara de no entender bien qué quería. Entonces el rubio se inclinó y volvió a cargarle con facilidad, sujetando su cintura entre sus brazos y apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Pero esto qué es? -dijo Antonio dándole golpes suaves en el hombro para ver si lograba que le bajara- ¡No me gusta nada esto de que tengas más fuerza que yo y me puedas levantar con tanta facilidad! Voy a ir al gimnasio y me voy a hacer más fuerte que tú.

- Serás envidioso... -murmuró tras reír. Le dio una palmada en su trasero y siguió caminando hacia la habitación- Ríndete de una vez a mis encantos y sométete a mí en cuerpo y alma. Ay. No me tires del pelo. Ayy... Vale, perdón, eso estaba un poco exageradoo... Uff..

Francis resopló cuando pudo notar que liberaba su pelo. Le dejó caer sobre la cama, le dio un beso sobre la mejilla y empezó a prepararse la ropa que iba a utilizar al día siguiente. Antonio se quedó echado de lado, observando al rubio ir y venir, mirar la ropa, contrastar los colores... Era una maldita odisea elegir lo que se iba a poner y aunque le gustaba verle de esa manera, tan concentrado, Antonio se quedó frito bastante rápido.

Minutos después, el mayor de los dos se dio cuenta de que su pareja ya estaba dormida y sonrió con resignación. Había sido un día muy cansado para él, era normal que hubiese caído pronto. Apagó la luz y se echó a su vera. Se movió hasta estar al lado de su espalda y por un momento le dio miedo acercarse más. Aún a esa distancia, Francis podía percibir el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, al champú que siempre usaba, y escuchaba su respiración relajada. Finalmente se atrevió a dar el paso y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. En ese instante, Antonio se movió y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio, que trataba de vislumbrar su rostro en la oscuridad.

También podría sobrevivir estando de esa manera durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Despertarse a primera hora de la mañana y ver lo primero el cuerpazo de Antonio, era uno de los mejores regalos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La mente se le despejó rápidamente y se quedó como idiota más de dos minutos mirando su trasero y parte de las lumbares, que habían quedado al descubierto al subirse la camiseta del pijama. La segunda alarma le avisó de que cada vez tenía el tiempo más justo así que la apagó y se levantó. Su novio ni se inmutó ante aquel ruido de buena mañana y siguió durmiendo a pierna suelta. Cuando salió de la ducha vio que empezaba a despertarse. Le explicó que iba al examen y que volvería para comer. Sus padres se habían marchado hacía escasos minutos a trabajar así que se quedaba como dueño y señor de la casa. No le venía mal ya que estaba esperando un paquete de algo que había comprado por internet así que le dijo que si venía el cartero que dijera que era su hermano pequeño a ver si así se lo daba. Tenía cara de niño bueno, ¿quién no le entregaría algo?

Los primeros minutos que pasó a solas en aquel piso fueron un poco incómodos. Le daba miedo tocar algo, se sentía como un extraño. Pero luego a su mente le volvió la imagen de su novio diciéndole que aquella era como su casa y que si quería ducharse o prepararse el desayuno, estaba en su derecho. Era capaz de echarle bronca si volvía y no había comido nada. Al final se resignó, tomó una ducha, se vistió con la ropa de su novio y se sirvió desayuno mientras veía la tele. Le daba pena haber estado los minutos que pasó con Francis tan adormilado, ni siquiera se había acordado de desearle suerte. Sobre el mediodía, el timbre sonó. Antonio se encontraba sentado en un sillón, leyendo una revista de coches que había encontrado en la habitación de Francis, después de hallar una caja entera con Playboys. Aunque ver senos era una idea llamativa, no le gustaría animarse demasiado y aún menos que los padres del rubio apareciesen por sorpresa y le pillaran de esa manera sentado en el sofá. Los coches también le gustaban y eran una apuesta mucho menos arriesgada. Dejó la revista sobre el brazo del mueble y se levantó a abrir. Durante unos segundos su pensamiento fue que se trataba de su novio, que había vuelto ya de su examen. Después cayó en la cuenta de que aún era demasiado pronto para aquello y que si era él, se trataba de una mala señal. Seguro que era el cartero, que traía lo que fuese que Francis había comprado por internet.

Cuando abrió y se topó delante con su familia, Antonio estuvo unos segundos en los que no pudo procesar bien lo que ocurría. Ese momento de incertidumbre fue aprovechado por su abuela, que encabezaba la comparsa del mal (o ese era el punto de vista de Antonio) y se adentraron unos pasos en el rellano. Se plantó allí, negándose a permitir que entraran más en casa de su novio y miró a su abuela con desafío.

- Es hora de volver a casa, Antonio. Ya se ha terminado el tiempo de hacer tonterías. Vas a comportarte como el hombre que deberías ser y vas a volver a casa. Suficiente has desafiado a tus padres.

- He dicho que no voy a volver. Francis me ha acogido en su casa y su familia me ha tratado perfectamente. Ellos sí que se interesan por mi bienestar. Tú sólo te preocupas por las apariencias, abuela. -dijo Antonio molesto.

- ¿Es que no ves lo que avergüenzas a tus padres comportándote de esta manera? Tu cabeza no va bien ahora, pero es normal, ese chico te habrá pegado su enfermedad. Se te pasará cuando dejes de verle.

- Esto no es ninguna enfermedad. ¡¿Es que no le vais a decir nada mientras insinúa que estoy loco?! -replicó frustrado mirando a sus padres, que aún no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía falta para que éstos se pusieran de su parte. ¿No parecía decir eso que estaban tan decepcionados que ni defenderle podían? Adelaida acortó distancias y con una fuerza inesperada le agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de él. Antonio estiró la mano y se agarró de un mueble mientras le gritaba que le soltara. De nuevo, no quería devolver algún golpe sin querer, aunque su paciencia ese día era menor.

- Abuela, suéltame... -le replicó a media voz ahora. Había pasado de un tono estridente a uno muy calmado.

- Se han acabado tus caprichos.

- No me obligues a hacerte daño, abuela. No quiero hacerlo, pero si no me dejas elección...

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase porque su abuela le había cruzado la cara de un tortazo. Francis fue presente de aquel acto con los ojos como platos. La mujer parecía crispada y fuera de sus cabales. El rubio fue corriendo hacia allí y se interpuso entre ambos, dejando su espalda frente a Antonio. El impacto dio de lleno en su mano y hasta un dedo le rozó la oreja. La abuela de su novio pegaba mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- ¡No te metas en medio, desgraciado! ¡Es tu culpa todo esto que está pasando! ¡Le estás separando tú de nuestro lado y haciéndole miserable!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle eso una sola vez más! -replicó Antonio enfurecido, tratando de venirse hacia su abuela sin razón ni control. Francis, por suerte, había estirado el brazo y le sujetaba para que no avanzara ni un solo paso más.

- ¡No tolero esto en mi casa! ¡Calmaos los dos! -replicó Francis viéndose atrapado entre ambos. Es que a ese paso le iba a llover otra... Pero prefería que le diera a él antes de que golpeara a Antonio.

Aquello parecía que iba cada vez a más. Adelaida levantó la mano, dispuesta a abofetear de nuevo a quien hiciera falta, cuando sintió que sujetaban su brazo. A su espalda, Fernando de un movimiento certero había logrado agarrarla a la altura de la muñeca. Isabel también se había movido y ahora se ponía delante de los dos muchachos, mirando a Adelaida con una expresión severa.

- Esto se ha terminado, no voy a permitir que abuchees a mi hijo de esta manera y mucho menos que le pegues a él, o a Francis. Esto se ha pasado de castaño oscuro.

- ¡¿Es que tú también te has vuelto loca?! -espetó la mujer mayor.

- Mamá, es suficiente... No te estamos faltando al respeto, eres mi madre y siempre te querré, pero Antonio es nuestro hijo y nosotros decidimos la educación que queremos darle. No le vamos a pegar porque haya decidido hacer su vida con alguien. Es su decisión. Que sea un error o no, será algo que el tiempo nos hará ver y que le hará madurar igualmente. Es su vida, no podemos impedir que la viva.

Los ojos de Fernando se clavaron en Francis y éste pegó un respingo. Vale, el padre de Antonio también imponía mucho respeto y no sabía si quería matarle, pero parecía que le quería decir un: Aún no te apruebo. Adelaida se puso a gritar que si eran unos desagradecidos, que si así le pagaban todo lo que ella se había estado sacrificando... Fernando intentaba calmarla pero ella no entraba en razón y proclamó que se iba y que no iba a volver. Isabel se acercó a su hijo y le examinó la mejilla rojiza. Antonio le observó con los ojos un poco llorosos. Estaba emocionado porque le habían defendido, le querían fuera como fuese. Ese estado, a medio camino de derramar una lágrima, se le contagió a la mujer, que terminó por abrazarle.

Francis sonrió con ternura, contento al ver que las cosas se habían solucionado entre ellos. Los ojos de Isabel ahora se clavaron en él y adoptó una expresión curiosa al ver que ella dejaba a su hijo y se venía para él. Se quedó avergonzado cuando le abrazó y le dio las gracias repetidamente.

- Perdonadnos por no haber actuado antes... -murmuró Fernando- Este era un tema que a nosotros también nos afectaba. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a casa. Tenemos de mucho de lo que hablar, los tres a solas, sin que la abuela se meta por medio.

El más joven asintió y miró a Francis, preguntándole silenciosamente si aquello estaba bien. Éste movió su cabeza dándole a entender que fuese y al ver que Antonio seguía con la misma cara de indecisión, se aproximó, le dio un beso sobre la sien y una palmada en la baja espalda, empujándole hacia sus padres.

- Anda, ve. Esta noche te llamo y te cuento cómo me ha ido el examen, ¿vale? -le dijo con una sonrisa cuando el hispano de cabellos marrones se giró para verle- Veenga, deja de hacerte el remolón y ve a hablar con tus padres. No me seas criatura...

- ¡No soy criatura! -dijo Antonio con reproche. Luego puso los morros un segundo y al siguiente suspiró. Mejor hablarlo de una vez por todas- Si veo que tardas mucho, te llamaré yo. Espero que ese examen te haya ido bien, por la cuenta que te trae.

Se despidió de ellos y se quedó pensativo. Bueno, tal y como habían ido las cosas, preocuparse era lo normal. Hasta que por la noche no le dijo que todo había ido perfecto y que podía seguir saliendo con él, Francis no se quedó tranquilo.

* * *

**Dios, lo siento pero me ha costado corregirlo uwu' Una tarde un poco loca... Si alguna cosa se sale de lugar decídmelo, porque he corregido por encima para intentar publicarlo lo antes posible  
**

**Bueno... Pues por eso mismo corté este trozo, porque era larguísimo xDDD... Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como podéis imaginar, Antonio dejó los estudios al final. Terco siguió con la idea y se metió a bombero como su novio xD. Simplemente fue un arrebato que bueno, no le fue muy mal.**

**Paso a comentar los review.**

_SakuUchiha7, _**la abuela está chapada a la antigua xD muchísimo... Isabel tenía un dilema moral y es que esa mujer les fastidió mucho y ahora quieren mantener la calma. No ha sido posible, pero bueno. Al final por su hijo lo que sea. Creo que a mí también me hubiese dado un infarto XD.**

_Perezosa, _**no sé cuánto es todos de un tirón pero juas XDDD Me ha hecho mucha gracia todo el resumen xDDDD No podía dejar que Adelaida estropeara el Frain así que ya se ha ido a la calle XDDDDD En mi mente, en algún momento estrenaron el coche 8D De eso que no te quepa duda XDDD**

_Nanda18, _**bueno siempre suelen poner a los padres así en plan no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo y esto es inmoral pero me apetecía cambiar... ¿Qué mejor que una abuela que está chapadísima a la antigua? XD Me la puedo imaginar época franquista 100%**

_AnooonimoP, _**Bueno se dice que el instinto de supervivencia es alucinante... es un instinto animal al fin y al cabo. Aunque creo que yo también sería churrasco XDDD Lo bueno se lo quedó Antonio, la abuela lo malo XDDD**

_AdrB, _**aww... gracias por tu esfuerzo también uwu *hugs* se aprecia muchísimo. Edu tenía clarísimo que no iba a conseguir que cediera, pero lo tenía que intentar XDDD. Bueno es mejor relajar tanta tensión de alguna manera. Me apetecía XDDD Lo sé, la escena es típica de yaoi y no me arrepiento de nada porque me apetecía XDDDD No todas las abuelas son majas, pero la de Antonio me la imagino un poco como la señorita Rottenmayer de Heidi, pero en mayor XDDD. Bueno realmente si están en el trabajo es porque les gusta. Si era un incendio tan masivo, necesitaban a gente, ¿por qué iban a negarse? El trabajo es el trabajo, en España o dónde sea owo**

**En otro orden de cosas:**

**- Tengo un Ask(punto)fm. Se pueden hacer preguntas anónimas y si os apetece preguntarme lo que sea, prometo contestar a todo =u= mi usuario allí es "miruchan" es decir w w w(punto)ask(punto)fm/miruchan owo..no sé si podré poner la url, pero lo intento... XD quitadle los espacios y poned los puntos como tocan..**

**Número dos: _CONCURSO_. **

**Lo dije y lo voy a cumplir porque no soy de proponer una cosa y luego escurrir el bulto. Así que la ganadora de la categoría de Fanart es**_ AdrB_** con un maravilloso sketch del fic que podéis ver en **pic (punto ) twitter (punto) com /E92KjoJ0X0

**Sobre la categoría review he decidido cambiar y al final he escogido a dos ganadoras de este último capítulo a **_Perezosa_** (jajajaj xD eso por ponerte ese Nick XD) y a **_AnooonimoP_** por el review del capítulo anterior.**

**Decidme el prompt en cuanto lo tengáis pensado. Para comunicármelo pues enviadme un tuit, o un mensaje al tumblr, o simplemente en el review de este capítulo me lo decís.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

La noche estaba a punto de engullir a Australia y Francis aún no había salido. Con la distancia que había recorrido debería estar a nada de sobrepasar la línea del fuego y lo fastidioso era que aún podía verla. Sus pies parecían tener vida propia y a cada nuevo paso que realizaba se quejaban produciéndole un pinchazo que le estremecía de arriba abajo. Le costaba respirar, era como si tuviese un peso sobre la caja torácica que hacía que inspirar fuese demasiado complicado. Sabía que seguramente era por el humo, que le tenía mareado. Miró al horizonte y por un instante hasta vio borroso. Se llevó la mano derecha delante de los ojos y se los frotó repetidamente hasta que el paisaje volvió a ser nítido.

Hasta su mente estaba atontada y le costaba inclusive pensar. Siguió moviendo los pies aunque por ratos estaba demasiado cansado y había una voz en su interior que le preguntaba por qué se seguía moviendo. Miró entre resquicios de llamas, pensando si había por ahí una ruta de escape o no. Nunca la encontraba, siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Cada esfuerzo parecía caer en un saco que era lanzado bien lejos. No veía la esperanza dentro de ese mar de pura desesperación en el que se estaba sumiendo.

_Antonio_.

Él era lo único que le mantenía activo, luchando aunque su cuerpo ya se estaba negando a moverse ni un milímetro más. Pero por eso él era el que mandaba y lo forzaba hasta extremos que nunca había alcanzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más sufriría cada movimiento que realizara? ¿Cuándo le fallarían las fuerzas?

_Antonio. Antonio._

Una y otra vez en su cabeza. No le iba a perdonar si pensaba de esa manera tan negativa. Antonio era un chico optimista casi la mayor parte del tiempo y a él le tocaba ser la voz del pesimismo. Cuando eso ocurría, él siempre le decía que parecía francés con esa nula esperanza. Eso solía venir acompañado de infinidad de provocaciones que acababan sacando el acento de Francis, que hacía reír al de cabellos marrones y que a continuación proclamaba:

- ¡Vale, ahora sí que no eres nada francés!

Era por ese chico por el que debía volver. Ese hombre era tan torpe que no sabía cuidarse a sí mismo. Los problemas de la gente eran un mundo importante y después los suyos propios los ridiculizaba aunque le hicieran realmente daño. Antonio necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle todas estas cosas, una persona que supiera con un vistazo que no estaba bien y que fuese a animarle. No tenían por qué hablar de lo que le atormentaba, con despistarle e intentar hacerle reír podía ver como su novio se relajaba y poco a poco volvía a ser medianamente feliz.

Se detuvo y su espalda convulsionó con violencia cuando la tos le sobrevino. Cada vez notaba sus vías respiratorias más atoradas, como si el mismo humo se estuviese aposentando por ellas, reduciendo el espacio. Entonces, de repente, escuchó un ruido de algo pesado moverse. Se dio la vuelta y vio que un árbol se venía contra él. Intentó reaccionar pero su cuerpo iba más lento y aunque retrocedió el árbol le abatió contra el suelo y le chafó una de las piernas. Gritó adolorido y casi había podido notar que el hueso crujía.

Intentó mover la pierna para liberarse y alejarse de ahí, aunque fuera cojeando. Fue en balde, no podía sacar el pie de debajo de ese peso. Al final se dejó caer sobre la tierra mientras tosía de nuevo. El fuego estaba consumiendo el árbol poco a poco, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegara a su pierna y, eventualmente, el pantalón prendería. Bueno, seguramente el humo terminaría con él antes... ¿Pero qué solución le quedaba? No podía moverse, no tenía el hacha, el otro pie tampoco podía mover el peso que cargaba, sus pulmones se estaban negando más a respirar ese aire contaminado y se sentía mareado.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ese iba a ser su final?

Aparentemente así era. Siempre había imaginado que moriría de manera diferente, la verdad. Bueno, para ser del todo sinceros, Francis no pensaba demasiado en la muerte y menos teniendo a Antonio a su lado, ambos deseosos de iniciar proyectos nuevos. Pero era inevitable pensarlo cuando algún familiar había muerto, por ejemplo la abuela de Antonio. En el funeral había cogido su mano mientras él miraba al suelo afligido. Sí que aquella mujer había entrado en su vida de una manera demasiado brusca, pero luego se había suavizado y había soportado la presencia de Francis en las reuniones familiares que se producían en navidades. Sí que le miraban raro a ratos, pero tampoco decían mucha cosa. Quisieran o no quisieran, iba a hacer feliz a Antonio.

El caso era que, cuando esos eventos trágicos les sacudían, Francis había llegado a pensar en cómo moriría. Se negaba a pensar en que pudiera pasarles algo en el trabajo, aunque luego era un paranoico respecto al tema. Imaginaba llegar a viejo, estar al lado de Antonio y poder agarrarle la mano mientras exhalara su último suspiro.

Miró hacia el cielo, cada vez más oscuro, y terminó por fruncir el ceño. Aquella era una estrategia para evitar algo que acabó ocurriendo de igual modo. Sin poderlo evitar, dos lágrimas surcaron las mejillas del rubio mientras seguía observando las estrellas que empezaban a adivinarse sobre ese manto pardo. Llorar le hizo respirar con más rapidez y eso le aturdía y le ardía por partes iguales. Tosió de nuevo y se sintió más mareado. Aquello fue cada vez a más hasta que dejó que la oscuridad le abrazara y se quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Lo bueno de trabajar en el mismo sitio era que tanto Antonio como él no tenían que convencer a dos personas para que les dieran vacaciones. Eduardo aguantaba el chaparrón de tener a los dos hombres pidiéndole cada uno por un costado. Era como ver una película en Dolby, aunque con dos voces totalmente diferentes. Tuvo la paciencia de un santo hasta que los dos empezaron a tirar del brazo que les quedaba más cerca; entonces los apartó bruscamente y se sentó de golpe sobre la silla. Mejor infundirles un poco de respeto y que así se calmaran.

- Está bien, repetidme cuándo queréis vacaciones y vamos a mirar cómo está la cosa.

La charla duró casi una hora pero pudieron cuadrar las fechas que querían con las vacaciones de otra gente. La última semana fue la más difícil, la que se pasaron mirando al reloj y a los días que iban pasando. Cuando llegaban a casa se ponían a mirar la ruta que iban a seguir esos dos días que seguramente pasarían fuera y Francis no dejaba de enseñarle fotos, ya fuese enviándoselas con el móvil o por correo con el portátil. Se iban a ir a escalar una montaña que había no muy lejos. Era toda una locura y Antonio podía asegurar que no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado accediendo a semejante estupidez. Pero bueno, el amor mueve montañas y, en este caso, mueve al amante a la montaña porque a su señor novio le daba por subir a zonas peligrosas. Suerte que el gimnasio le había proporcionado masa muscular y fuerza con ella. Ya le había dicho que cuando bajaran quería que le mimara un poco para compensar lo que hacía por él. Francis le había dicho que le iba a invitar a cenar y que le daría un masaje y habían estado peleando un rato porque Antonio lo encontraba abusivo y el rubio decía que eran estupideces y que lo hacía encantado.

Por la noche cogieron el coche y se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Acamparon en una zona y allí descansaron unas cuantas horas hasta que se hizo de día. A Antonio le costó demasiado levantarse y Francis tuvo que quitarle la manta para que el frío le despertara del todo. Arrebatársela no fue tarea fácil y casi se lleva una patada que le hubiera dolido demasiado. Tratar con Antonio por las mañanas era como estar cuidando de un niño pequeño al que le cuesta hacer todo y se dedica a remolonear sumido en ese estado de somnolencia. Él era el encargado de azuzarle para que se vistiera y el que le acercaba el desayuno e insistía en que comiera o se les haría tarde. Le podía demasiado con esa carita y sólo quería cuidarle.

Al llegar a la montaña, Francis empezó a ponerse los arneses mientras Antonio, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente, a modo de visera, oteaba hacia las alturas para ver la cima. Hizo un silbido apreciativo y fijó sus ojos verdes en Francis. Su cintura quedaba bien perfilada con tantas cuerdas y durante un par de minutos no pudo despegar la vista de su cuerpo.

- Creo que tengo algo por las cuerdas...

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué? -preguntó el rubio, ajeno a que le habían estado devorando con la mirada.

- Nada, déjalo.

Unos minutos después, tras la sabia asistencia de Francis, los dos estaban listos para ponerse a escalar. Era entretenido y hacia el mediodía alcanzaron un sitio en el cual poder sentarse a comer rodeados de pedruscos y algún puntual hierbajo. Estuvieron allí mismo haciendo una siesta, acunados por el silencio que únicamente era interrumpido por el aullar del viento que se colaba entre las grietas en la roca. El plan era seguir ascendiendo hasta llegar a la cima y desde allí ver el amanecer. Francis iba hacia arriba y Antonio unos metros por debajo, mirando los pasos que su novio, más experimentado, seguía.

Apoyó el pie y lo siguiente que supo era que la roca cedía y que no pudo evitar gritar al sentir que se precipitaba al vacío. La cuerda se escurrió entre las abrazaderas y los arneses no sirvieron más que para clavarse en su cuerpo cuando impactó de costado contra el suelo. Francis escuchó el grito y miró sólo para encontrarse con esa terrible escena. Casi se pone en peligro por intentar agarrar la cuerda antes de que eso significase una inminente caída para el hispano, pero no pudo, se le escapó y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el golpe y un grito que le heló la sangre.

Vio que Antonio se encogía en posición fetal y se llevaba una mano a la zona de la pierna. Se dio prisa por bajar a toda la velocidad que podía dentro de unas condiciones de seguridad. Cuando vio que era capaz de bajar de un salto se soltó los arneses y corrió hasta llegar al lado de su pareja.

- ¿Estás bien? Antonio, contéstame. -le dijo al ver que el chico no le miraba y seguía apretando los párpados como si fuese víctima de un dolor que le anulaba el resto de los sentidos- ¿Qué te duele?

- La pierna. Me he dado contra esa roca... -dijo con la voz temblorosa y todo.

El español de cabellos dorados se echó a un lado para poder ver la piedra de la que hablaba y vio una muy afilada. Le pidió con cariño que le dejara mirar lo que tenía en la pierna y Antonio, aunque a regañadientes, se lo permitió. Su extremidad inferior tenía un corte que se había producido porque incluso el pantalón no había resistido y sangraba. Lo peor era que cualquier mínimo movimiento hacía que el muchacho se tensara y tuviera que apretar dientes del dolor que sentía. No podía más que observarle con preocupación.

- Creo que o lo tienes roto o tienes una fisura. En cualquier caso, no puedo hacer nada aquí, tampoco soy médico. Sólo puedo ponerte una tablilla para que esté más sujeto pero no seré capaz de ayudarte a bajar y tú no puedes ni hacer el intento. Aquí no hay cobertura tampoco.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Lo sabía muy bien, estaba claro como el cristal, lo que pasaba es que Antonio no quería ni pensar en la idea porque en ese momento le aterrorizaba. Francis lo pudo ver, lo tenso que estaba y esas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío que poblaban su frente, a causa del dolor. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho en un intento de que se calmara.

- Deberás esperar aquí y yo bajaré a buscar ayuda para que te rescaten y te lleven al hospital. -le dijo Francis. La respuesta no se hizo esperar ni un par de segundos.

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no...! ¡No te puedes ir y dejarme aquí arriba solo...! -le replicó con pavor. Le dolía verle de esa manera.

- Antonio, cariño, escucha... -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y apoyando la frente contra la del hispano. Quería que le viese, que sintiese su calidez y que no se preocupara ahora- Sé que estás asustado, pero si no me voy ahora, tardaremos aún más y se te va a poner peor cuanto más se te enfríe. El pie se te podría inflamar demasiado y te dolerá, nada comparable a lo que te duele ahora. Me niego a ver que te retuerces de sufrimiento mientras esperamos a ver si alguien se da cuenta de que no hemos vuelto.

- ¿¡Y como no quieres verlo te vas!? ¡Está empezando a hacer frío y me duele ya ahora! ¡No me abandones aquí arriba...!

- No te engañes, no quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo y menos cuando sé que lo estás pasando fatal... ¡Pero no me queda otra opción...! Te prometo que bajaré todo lo rápido que pueda y que volveré en cuanto te consiga ayuda. Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, Antonio...

Se le partió el corazón al ver que enfurruñado miraba al suelo y le asomaban dos lágrimas por la comisura de los ojos. Estaba claro que se había resignado aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. El rubio suspiró con amargura y le dio un breve abrazo que adornó después secando esas lágrimas con las yemas de sus manos.

- No te voy a abandonar en un sitio como este. Te prometo que vendré a por ti, así que no me llores que me matas por dentro y al final voy a ser yo el que llore. Que solo de pensar en que tengo que dejarte aquí solo... Me cambiaba sin dudarlo por ti y me quedaba yo con todo tu dolor.

- Eso tampoco lo quiero... -dijo Antonio un poco más recuperado tras escuchar aquello. Había estado demasiado centrado en el daño y la desesperación que sentía y no había pensado en que aquello era difícil para Francis también- Está bien... Te esperaré. Intentaré estarme quieto, relajarme y esperar pacientemente.

- Gracias. -murmuró el rubio y acto seguido besó sus labios- Vuelvo pronto. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero...

Ver que Francis se alejaba, tras dejarle su chaqueta, y le dejaba allí en la penumbra, únicamente aligerada por la débil luz de la linterna que Antonio llevaba, fue desesperanzador. Al principio se daba ánimos en voz alta, tratando de seguir con fuerza, esperando, aguantando ese dolor que por ratos se lo comía vivo. Estaba echado sobre el suelo, cubierto con la cazadora de Francis, que le mantenía más calentito que si estuviese con una sola y, además, olía a él y le hacía sentir menos solo.

Fue dormitando a ratos, hasta que hacía un ligero movimiento y su pierna le recordaba por qué seguía durmiendo en el suelo de una fría montaña. Y, tras una noche eterna que no parecía tener fin, empezó a amanecer. Desde donde estaba, Antonio fue testigo mudo de aquel hecho y tuvo que aguantar lágrimas ya que aquello no era como él había esperado. Se suponía que Francis tenía que estar a su lado y le preocupaba pensar que algo le hubiese ocurrido mientras descendía para buscar ayuda. Estaba agotado y a pesar de eso no podía dormir. Casi era mejor dicho que se negaba a intentarlo, no fuese que vinieran luego y no pudiera ni abrir los ojos.

Vencerle no era una tarea fácil y en una hora el español iba luchando contra el sueño, cabeceando a ratos en los que se quedaba traspuesto y esforzándose por no dejar que sus párpados cayeran por completo. En ese momento le parecía escuchar un zumbido muy fuerte y pensó que ya hasta oía cosas. Pero algo sobresalió por encima de todo aquel sopor y cansancio, una voz clara que a gritos le llamaba por su nombre. Oírla le hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza. Entonces se fijó en lo próximo que había un helicóptero. De él descendieron en cuerda dos paramédicos que se encargaron de asegurar su pierna, de ponerle en una camilla y entonces le subieron a la gran mole de metal. Allí dentro pudo escuchar la voz, pero no ver a su dueño, lo cual le produjo dudas a Antonio sobre su cordura.

Entre los médicos, que acababan de comprobar su estado físico, surgió Francis, al que ni pudo ver bien porque pronto se había acercado y le había abrazado estrechamente. La calidez de sus brazos le estremeció y no pudo más que aferrarse a él.

- Dios mío, estás helado... -murmuró apenado el rubio. Sus manos empezaron a frotar sus brazos.

- No pasa nada. Estoy bien... Ahora estoy bien. -dijo Antonio adormilado. Apoyó entonces la cabeza sobre su hombro- Gracias por venir a buscarme.

- ¿Qué te pensabas? -replicó con jovialidad. Le hizo moverse para poder ver sus ojos directamente y le sonrió con complicidad.

En ese momento, el muchacho con orbes del color de las esmeraldas pudo apreciar que su novio no estaba tal y como le recordaba de hacía unas horas. Estaba despeinado, tenía un corte en el labio y un moretón en un brazo. Lo curioso era que el corte y el morado estaban en el mismo lado del cuerpo. Francis se estremeció al sentir que la mano de Antonio que tocaba su mejilla estaba fría.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Estás herido. No te habrás peleado con alguien para venir, ¿verdad? -dijo mirándole con preocupación. Aunque estaba fuerte, Francis no había sido diseñado para pelearse con nadie. No tenía el instinto, eso era todo.

- No, te lo prometo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido hablar con ellos de manera insistente hasta que han entendido que yo sería el único capaz de hacer que te relajaras.

- ¿Pero entonces qué te ha pasado? -inquirió de nuevo Antonio.

- Nada, quise ir tan rápido que me resbalé y tuve que aferrarme como pude para no caerme. Entonces me di un golpe contra la pared que estaba escalando. Soy un desastre, pero no podía ir tan relajado cuando tú estabas allí solo. No he luchado tanto para tenerte y ahora voy a rendirme por una montaña, ¿no crees? Te dije que te sacaría de aquí y soy un hombre de palabra.

Le emocionaba que se esforzara hasta esos extremos por él. Era el sentimiento normal al descubrir que él cometería las mismas locuras que Antonio haría con tal de proteger a su pareja. Se querían tanto y de un modo tan fuerte que era hasta irracional para muchos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que durante años habían sido únicamente amigos. Sobrepasó las ganas de llorar y le sonrió, con los ojos acuosos. No podía regañarle por esforzarse por él y aún menos cuando él haría lo mismo. Francis le cogió de la mano mientras aún duraba el trayecto y minutos después se quedó mirando a su pareja, ahora ya dormida. Mejor que descansara.

* * *

Estar inconsciente fue como un alivio a su cuerpo aunque no se diese cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido. El dolor físico fue desapareciendo y la oscuridad estaba por todas partes. Si aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno se moría, no estaba tan mal. La pega más grande era esa de no poder estar con Antonio, pero ahora mismo no podía ni imaginar volver a ese sufrimiento que había soportado durante largos minutos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que podía escuchar un rumor de fondo, como las llamas y eso le hizo preguntarse si significaba que estaba vivo o era un recuerdo residual. Si era lo primero, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado doloroso; estaba visto que no toleraba demasiado el sufrimiento. Por un momento vio un paisaje de fondo, árboles y cielo negro, todo borroso. Sobre las ramas había una sombra rojiza, brillante, quizás del fuego.

Sí, eso le hizo ser consciente de que estaba realmente vivo, aunque flojo como nunca, casi sin sentir la sensibilidad por su cuerpo. Se escuchaba ruido de algo, pero ya ni le importaba. Su voluntad se estaba diluyendo, como su vida, que parecía escaparse como el agua que intenta seguir su cauce natural. Y en ese momento se produjo un sonido fuerte, estridente, el cual le sacó de ese sopor.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, desorientados, y sobre él vio, borroso, a Antonio. ¿Es que estaba soñando? No sería extraño, el mareo se negaba a abandonarle por completo. Sin embargo pudo sentir el dolor de la pierna y eso aclaró sus sentidos. Antonio seguía ahí, nítido, y le miraba fijamente. Le costó la vida estirar una mano hacia su mejilla. Cuando le tocó y pudo sentir su calidez bajo sus dígitos, Francis puso una expresión que era claramente el reflejo de un hombre que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

- Has venido... -le dijo con esfuerzo el rubio.

- Claro, soy un hombre de palabra... No... -Antonio se detuvo y suspiró. Entonces le sonrió de nuevo- No he luchado tanto por ti para rendirme ahora por un incendio, ¿no crees?

Francis no fue capaz de decir nada ante eso. Podía recordar sus palabras perfectamente y era evidente que su novio las había escogido por eso mismo. Dejó caer la mano sobre el suelo y tosió. No podía aguantar así, las fuerzas le abandonaban y aunque ahora quería permanecer despierto para estar a su lado, no podía. Le parecía frustrante. Asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que le había escuchado. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en los verdes, que le observaban con cariño y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora vendrán a sacarnos de aquí, he avisado a Edu. Todo va a ir bien, Francis. Te lo prometo.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa débil y entreabrió luego los labios para hablar. Fue imposible pronunciar palabra alguna al final ya que su cuerpo dijo que era suficiente todo lo que había aguantado. Mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y posteriormente se oscurecía, Francis tenía una pregunta en la mente que no había podido formular por su traicionero cuerpo.

¿Por qué Antonio parecía estar sufriendo? ¿Por qué su sonrisa parecía estar afectada por dolor?

* * *

El fin de semana anterior habían tenido descanso. Francis había sido víctima de uno de esos arrebatos de Antonio, que le chilló por los pasillos del parque de bomberos que no hiciera planes si no quería recibir su ira. Por supuesto que nadie en su sano juicio querría ser víctima de un escenario tan atroz, así que rechazó cualquier invitación o idea que pudiera cruzar su cabeza para ese fin de semana. Cuando eran los planes del de ojos verdes, no se jugaba a ver quién era el más original de los dos.

Tampoco es que Francis fuese a oponerse a ello. Normalmente él era el más creativo de los dos con esas cosas, Antonio se conformaba más con las cosas simples. Eso, por mucho que él insistiera repetidamente en que no le importaba y que sabía que le quería igual, había hecho que su novio desarrollase un complejo de inferioridad que a veces le deprimía incluso. Era un tontorrón, no había vuelta de hoja.

El fin de semana había sido romántico, Antonio se lo había preparado con ganas y se notaba demasiado. Le había llevado a un pueblecito rural en el que habían alquilado una casita. Se habían pasado las horas paseando por campo, hablando de tonterías y habían comido al aire libre, entre pasto. A pesar de que ya hacía años que salían juntos y que ahora ya por fin vivían juntos, tras que Francis sacara el tema casualmente y Antonio dijese de inmediato que deberían hacerlo, seguían igual de acaramelados que al principio. Tenían ratos que, cuando lo pensaban en frío, seguro que pondría enfermo a cualquiera que les viese.

A la vuelta pararon en un puesto que vendía hamburguesas, perritos calientes y todo tipo de fritanga y compraron algo para cenar. Aunque Francis no era muy dado a esa comida basura, tampoco hacía daño una vez al año. No quería gastarse mucho dinero y tampoco le apetecía cocinar en casa. Se fueron hasta un mirador y observando el atardecer cenaron, con el coche a sus espaldas, en una soledad idílica. Luego Francis se echó sobre el sitio en el que estaban sentados y apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Antonio, el cual se dedicó a acariciar con pereza aquellos cabellos dorados que se desparramaban sobre su pantalón. Mientras tanto le iba contando cosas aleatorias hasta que vino un silencio que duró cosa de dos minutos, el cual el menor de los dos se encargó de romper.

- He estado pensando algo; nos va bien en el trabajo, tenemos dinero, estamos viviendo juntos y las cosas entre nosotros están como siempre. Ahora que se puede, ¿por qué no nos casamos?

El rubio abrió los ojos un poco más, preso de la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Antonio. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue acerca de si aquello había sido preparado para así poder sacar el tema. Aunque claro, el de cabellos castaños le miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- No sé... -dijo Francis. Tampoco quería mentirle- No me malinterpretes, te quiero un montón y no pienso en pasar mi vida con alguien más, pero el matrimonio no me atrae demasiado.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el hispano con una expresión calmada.

- Todo me parece una gran mentira, es una manera de sacar el dinero a la gente. Yo sé la unión que tengo contigo y el amor que te profeso. No me parece una idea brillante tener que organizar algo fastuoso simplemente para que vean lo mucho que te quiero. Eso ya se puede ver.

Se hizo un silencio y Antonio devolvió la vista al paisaje. El rubio sintió que algo estaba mal y se incorporó para poder mirarle mejor. Los ojos verdes no se movieron para encontrarle tras ese cambio de posición, siguieron observando el atardecer tranquilamente mientras él parecía pensativo.

- ¿Estás bien? Si la idea te gustaba tanto podemos mirarlo... -dijo Francis con preocupación. Ni un segundo tardó su novio en negar con la cabeza.

- Eso no será necesario. -le replicó ahora mirándole con una suave sonrisa- Supongo que tienes razón, que es una tontería. A mí no me parecía tan mala idea, pero puedo prescindir de ella. Me vale con estar a tu lado. No necesito un gran evento, ni vestirme de novio, ni intercambiar anillos contigo y decir unas palabras simbólicas ante un juez o un cura si se pudiera encontrar a uno dispuesto. Es mucho gastar, podemos aprovecharlo para irnos de vacaciones o comprar un coche nuevo, que ya le hace falta.

- Claro, claro... Podemos irnos a donde tú quieras. Prometo que no me quejaré para nada. -le animó el rubio.

- Pues entonces ya iré pensando en un destino. -dijo Antonio tras reír brevemente- Y a la que te quejes, te mando a casa y me voy con un tío que esté bien bueno.

- ¡No dejaré que eso pase! Mantendré mi boca cerrada, lo prometo.

Aunque fueron hablando, todo se volvió raro tras aquello. Pero aún preguntando, Antonio insistía en que todo estaba bien y en que no sabía por qué seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez. Por dentro, el de cabellos castaños estaba un poco triste. A él le había parecido una buena idea, otra manera de proclamar su amor. No le importaría llevar un anillo y ser oficialmente reconocido como el esposo de Francis. Pero al parecer el rubio de ojos azules lo encontraba "ridículo". Parte de razón tenía, no hacía falta gastar un dineral para demostrar que se querían, pero el caso es que él deseaba algo sencillo. Una cosa por el estilo hubiera estado bien. Escuchar como el francés de había dicho lo que opinaba sobre las bodas le hizo sentirse estúpido por desear una.

Intentaba fingir todo lo que podía que estaba bien, pero le costó días aclimatarse a que aquella era la decisión de Francis, que prefería gastar ese dinero en un coche o unas vacaciones. Finalmente pudo comportarse con normalidad. Aunque nunca fuese a tener boda, sí que seguía queriéndole y deseaba quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera. Era un idiota que no deseaba boda, pero su idiota al fin y al cabo.

Entonces, a las dos semanas, les llamó Eduardo por la mañana a primera hora diciendo que había un fuego muy grande en Australia y que les iban a enviar hacia allí.

* * *

Fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Al principio no se dio ni cuenta, se sentía demasiado entumecido como para siquiera poder abrir los ojos o darse cuenta de que seguía vivo. Luego, poco a poco, sus pensamientos empezaron a encontrar coherencia en su cabeza y fue consciente de su propio cuerpo. Lo que más le dolía era la pierna, la cual notaba palpitar a pesar de estar muy sujeta. Abrió los ojos y tras parpadear unas cuantas veces se volvió nítida. Era la típica habitación de hospital, con paredes blancas y un mobiliario triste y pobre. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, la cual frotó pensando que ese gesto podía despertarle más rápidamente. Estaba cansado, como si le hubiesen molido a palos, y respirar era igual de difícil que si tuviese una pulmonía.

Bueno, no es que hubiese tenido alguna vez esa patología, pero seguro que tenía que ser bien doloroso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó una conocida voz a su lado.

Por un momento no reconoció al que hablaba, aunque le era familiar, y se le pasó la ilusión al ver que se trataba de Pedro. Bueno, le alegraba verle, eso no lo negaba. Haber sido capaz de dejar atrás el incendio y volver a ver a la gente que conocía era uno de los regalos más preciados que podría tener. Aunque sobre todo quería ver a cierta persona. Era lo normal, nadie en su sano juicio le culparía por tener preferencias en esto.

- Estoy como si me hubiesen apaleado, aunque vivo. Doy las gracias por ello. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? -preguntó sintiendo la garganta reseca.

- Tienes la pierna fracturada, bastante, y además tienes quemaduras por el tronco que te aprisionaba. Inhalaste también mucho humo y eso te va a dejar hecho polvo días. No te preocupes, poco a poco te irás sintiendo más fuerte.

- Bueno, el pronóstico es mejor que el de morir quemado en un incendio forestal, eso seguro. -replicó el rubio más tranquilo al saber que nada era mortal en ese momento- ¿Dónde está Antonio? Esperaba verle... No te ofendas, Pedro.

- Tranquilo, es comprensible, aunque...

Era imposible calmarse cuando veía que no terminaba esa frase y le rehuía la mirada. Él vio a Antonio y ahora no estaba. Frunció el ceño por la falta de explicaciones inmediatas. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba estar ausente? Quería respuestas ya.

- ¿Aunque qué? -le preguntó con sequedad.

- Está bien, calma. No me mires de ese modo, no es lo que piensas. -dijo Pedro- Antonio está vivo.

- Pero no está aquí y has dicho "aunque". ¿Cuál es el pero? Si quieres que me calme me lo dices directamente, sin rodeos. Si no es nada de lo que preocuparme no tienes que estar evitando afrontar el tema.

- El médico le está realizando unas curas, le ha ingresado como a ti. Antes de que digas nada, escucha. Cuando Antonio fue a buscarte estaban a punto de caerte trozos de ramas en llamas, él corrió y te protegió con su cuerpo. No llevaba la chaqueta así que me temo que se ha quemado bastante.

Y ahora hizo clic algo que no había entendido hasta el momento: la expresión de dolor de Antonio y aquel ruido tan fuerte que le había despertado. Sin duda, seguro que el sonido no había sido otra cosa que el grito desgarrado de Antonio al sentir el impacto y el abrasador calor tostando, literalmente, su piel. ¿Aún tenía esas ramas contra su espalda cuando hablaron? ¿Cómo pudo aguantarlo todo con una sonrisa? Algo estaba claro, tenía que verle en ese mismo instante.

- Tienes que llevarme a donde está. Tengo que verle, Pedro. -dijo Francis quitándose la vía y las sábanas de encima. Llevaba una de esas batas de hospital, por suerte le cubría todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Estás loco? Acabas de despertarte tras tener el que podría haber sido el último día de tu vida, ¿y crees que el médico me va a dar permiso para moverte?

- Si no me ayudas, yo mismo voy a ir hacia allí. Aunque tenga que repasarme el hospital entero para encontrarle.

- Menudo par de tercos estáis hechos... Con razón sois el uno para el otro. Debería haberme quedado yo con Antonio en vez de Eduardo. Voy a buscarte una silla de ruedas, ahora vengo.

Esos minutos de espera fueron para él como una eternidad. ¿De verdad se había quemado mucho por protegerle? Dios mío, le horrorizaba pensar en la tranquilidad con la que le había hablado a pesar de que seguro que le dolía. Necesitaba más que nunca estar a su lado. Por fin Pedro llegó con la silla de ruedas. Le metió prisa antes de que viniera el médico y dieron un paseo por el hospital ya que no quedaba cerca de donde su habitación estaba. Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta, Pedro se negaba a seguir. Francis sacó fuerza de flaquezas y movió la silla de ruedas. Abrió sin llamar siquiera y vio en primer plano al médico y la espalda de Antonio, quemada con tres llamativas líneas que seguro habían sido las ramas. Le dio algo por dentro verle de esa manera.

- Francis, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estaba Pedro cuidando de ti? -preguntó Eduardo sorprendido.

El rubio ni contestó, miraba a Antonio, que se había girado lo suficiente para que el médico pudiera continuar y él pudiera verle. Esos ojos verdes, aunque estaban un poco brillantes seguramente por el dolor, no dudaron ni un momento y terminó por sonreírle, como si le dijera que no pasaba nada. ¡Y una porra no pasaba nada! Pero era cierto que ver a Francis despierto y paseando con tal de encontrarle le había hecho olvidar cualquier dolor que hubiese tenido antes.

No se le olvidaba el momento. Primero encontró por fin la brecha por la que poder entrar, casi un milagro tras horas de búsqueda infructuosa. Luego pensaba que no iba a dar con él y el corazón se le encogió al ver que Francis estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Entonces algo peor ocurrió, aquellas ramas empezaron a hacer movimientos y ruidos raros y sólo pudo correr hacia él y echarse encima para protegerle. El dolor fue uno que no había sentido anteriormente, ni cuando cayó en la montaña. Pero, aún así, Francis estaba a salvo, Francis seguía viviendo por el momento. Suerte que en cuanto encontró la grieta avisó por la radio de sus coordenadas y de que iba a entrar. Eduardo le dijo que no pensaba abandonarles y que iban para allí. Sólo le tocaba aguantar hasta que viniera. Hablar con Francis le dejó con un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que esforzarse por que no notara que su cuerpo deseaba gritar por la agonía. Cuando su pareja perdió la conciencia, Antonio se sentía desfallecer también. Se movió y las ramas se apartaron del todo de su cuerpo. Sólo se dejó ir, sumiéndose en las sombras, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz que le decía que ya les sacaban de ahí.

Aquellas heridas merecían la pena con tal de poder ver el rostro de Francis perfecto, aunque expresara tal preocupación. El rubio se quedó allí esperando hasta que el médico se fue. Eduardo le acercó y les dejó a solas. Francis se atrevió entonces a rozar apenas con la yema de los dedos sobre el pesado vendaje que le habían puesto.

- No me duele tanto, estaré bien...

- Te van a quedar marcas, Antonio. No soy tonto, he visto este tipo de quemaduras en otras personas y sé que no se van. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista? Sigo sin comprenderlo a pesar de tantos años juntos.

- No me regañes. ¿Preferías que te hubiese dejado morir delante de mis ojos? En la vida me hubiese perdonado el no haber reaccionado y haberte perdido, o que te hubiese quedado el rostro quemado para siempre. Yo puedo ocultar la espalda, me da igual, prefiero hacerlo y poder seguir a tu lado, Francis. Casi me da algo al pensar que esta noche he estado a punto de perderte de verdad. Mi espalda es un precio barato. Además, la quemadura de tu pierna tampoco se va a curar, ahora tendremos unas cicatrices a juego.

- ¿Por qué demonios siempre le encuentras la parte positiva a todo?

Antonio estrechó a Francis, inclinándose en el proceso para quedar más o menos a su altura. El rubio ocultó su cara en su torso e inhaló su aroma, mezclado con el de las llamas, mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. Los brazos de Bonnefoy estrecharon a su novio contra él, tembloroso. Ninguno de los dos no pudo moverse durante minutos, empapándose de la presencia del otro. El que rompió el contacto fue Antonio, que se apartó y besó la comisura de los ojos que aún estaba húmeda. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y suspiró.

- Quiero casarme contigo. -dijo Francis repentinamente, sorprendiendo al hombre que tenía delante, que no pudo agregar de momento ni una sola palabra- Mientras estaba echado en el suelo sin poder moverme, me acordé de esa propuesta y me odié por haber reaccionado como lo hice. No tenemos que gastarnos millones, algo sencillo estaría bien, pero es otra manera de comprometernos. Aunque luego la ley nos lo niegue, aunque luego no tengamos los mismos derechos que las otras parejas, me da igual. Sé que quiero comprometerme delante de ti otra vez, quiero soltar un bonito discurso que hará que te entren ganas de llorar y quiero besarte para sellar ese contrato y estar contigo para siempre. Ahora la pregunta es si tú aún quieres casarte conmigo.

Le tomó unos segundos concentrarse en la situación, demasiado sorprendido en un inicio. Finalmente asintió como un tonto, feliz al ver que no es que sus deseos se alejaran y eso fuese a separarles. Sus caminos siempre acababan convergiendo y era una prueba más de que, desde niños, seguramente habían estado predestinados.

FIN.

* * *

**Pues eso es todo. Quiero agradecer a la gente que para unos minutos para dejar su opinión, puesto que es lo que motiva a seguir al pie del cañón, a sacar un momento aunque sea pequeño para tenerlo todo listo y actualizar puntualmente el viernes. Así que muchas gracias. Responderé a los reviews firmados que me lleguen y a los otros ya sabéis, mi más sentido agradecimiento ;v;**

**Paso a comentar los reviews de la última semana.**

_Perezosa, _**ahahaha xD La abuela fue radical pero cabe decir que se fue suavizando. El examen está claro que le fue bien porque está trabajando de bombero xD. Francis es más fuerte que Antonio en este fic owo aunque no se queda atrás en cuanto a coraje xD Espero que te haya gustado el episodio owo**

_Anooonimo P, _**bueno estaba cansada del típico no acepto vuestra relación así que lo cambié por completo XDDD No he querido tampoco extenderme demasiado en la relación con los demás, era un explicar su relación mientras se avanzaba con lo del incendio. Antonio no le hace asco a nada XDDD Me tomaré algún tiempo para escribirlo pero lo haré. Además tu idea me gusta muchísimo xD intentaré hacer un drabble completito o al menos que dé la idea... me da que lo de 100 palabras no lo voy a cumplir :DU y menos con ese tema, que me ha gustado demasiado xDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**wow xDDD pero si estás por aquí XDDD Hostia pues pensaba que eras otra persona y que te daba pereza hacer log... pero bueno xDDD Pobre... o.o' Ánimo, Misao owo veo que no vas a poder ir al día nunca XDDD Espero al menos que cuando leas esto te haya gustado el fic XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. La semana que viene me decidiré por uno de los dos fics largos que tengo... Realmente tengo 3 escritos y los tres son largos... bastante... Os dejo escoger: AU normal o AU fantástico? :D Ale, según lo que me digáis en los reviews, subiré uno u otro. Y si no recibo nada, subiré el más antiguo xD **

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
